Enemy Mine
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Korra joins Amon when the lives of her loved ones are threatened by the Equalists. Forced to serve both flip sides of the coin, the Avatar discovers that the Council isn't so innocent as they claim to be, and that sometimes it's better to side with the enemy or as the saying goes; keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the events of the weeks before, Bolin's confidence towards the Pro-Bending Championship next year was left unscathed. He sent two earth discs spiraling to the training net and felt excited as ever. "Next year, we're going to win the championships. I just know it!"

Korra was less than enthusiastic about practice. She felt bad for Tahno and the other Wolfbats. They may have been cheaters, but they didn't deserve to have their bending taken away. Not only that, but Korra was still upset that she missed her chance to get Amon. And Lin and Tenzin got hurt and countless others were injured. She was the Avatar! She should have been able to protect everyone.

"Just imagine how many noodles we're going to eat, with that prize money, and maybe Mako and I won't have to live off the streets any more. We can totally rent a town house as we work our way up, and you can come visit Korra!" He had been so lost in his imagination that he hadn't noticed a bored Mako leave and the Avatar who was barely concentrating on her training. When Bolin turned around his grin fell, but it was back in a matter of moments when he realized that it was only him and Korra alone in the training room. "Soo... Korra," he scooted over, unbuckling his helmet and taking it off. "You. Me. Alone. Wanna get something to eat and hang out?"

"What?" Korra had been so lost in thought she only heard Bolin after he moved closer and said her name. "Ah, yeah, sure. Food sounds great, actually." She offered a smile, but it was uneasy. It may have been a week, but she was still unsettled.

"Perfect!" He threw his hands up in victory and trolled behind Korra, pushing her towards the doors with Pabu settling down on Bolin's shoulder. "I just found this awesome restaurant and since I bet you'll love it."

Korra made a surprised noise and laughed softly. "I'm sure I will, Bolin. If you like it, odds are I will too." She smiled at him.

After putting away their training armour Bolin and Korra headed out, making their way to the restaurant. Bolin picked a seat at a window, pulling Korra's chair for her. "Milady."

The Avatar shook her head and smiled. "Why thank you, kind sir." She giggled, playing along. Somehow, being around Bolin relaxed her.

Bolin bowed, "The pleasure's all mine-hey!" He grumbled at Pabu who decided to use his head as a bridge to the table. But he got over it and sat down, looking over at the menu. "I'm starved, and there's just so many good things on here." Pabu sniffed around and looked at the menu with Korra.

Korra reached out to pet Pabu and tilted her head as she tried to decide what to eat. "It all sounds delicious, but we can't afford to get it all."

"I know." Bolin groaned at the prices, they were already out of his range from the normal take outs he would usually get, but if he was using his well earned money for something he enjoyed, with someone he enjoyed being with, then Bolin was fine with spending a little extra once in a while. "Sucks to not be rich, but hey, at least we have each other, right? Sharing is caring."

"True that, my friend." Korra grinned, already feeling a million times more at ease.

The waitress came and Bolin didn't know what to choose. His head throbbed at the mixed decisions, "Argh, they're all too good. Must... resist to get them all. OkayIchoosethisone."

Korra pointed to her own choice, not too sure how to pronounce the name of the dish.

"Uh, what?" The waitress shook her head snobbishly, not knowing it was the Avatar who she was being disrespectful to.

"Erm! She'll be having the same thing I'm having." Bolin cut in to save Korra, "Oh and can I please get Pabu some peas? Thanks!" When the waitress left, Bolin turned to Korra with glistening eyes. "You literally got the same thing I got. Korra, I think that's saying something. Eh? Eh?"

Korra understood what Bolin was getting at. It was what she was trying to say to Mako and she ended up hurting Bolin because of it. "Well, I guess we're either destined for each other or we're just a lot alike." She smiled. She believed it was probably more the latter, but she suggested both to spare Bolin's feelings and keep him hopeful. Who knows? Maybe it was the former after all.

Bolin's jaw dropped and he gasped, he felt tears at his eyes but refused to cry. "You really think so? I could just hug you right now. B-but I won't, because that would be awkward. You know? Awkward. Anyway..." He scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something else to talk about. "Hey, how's your air bending skills coming along?"

"It's not." She propped her head in her hand. "But what else is new? I just can't get the meditation thing down. Be the leaf and all that."

"I just can't imagine sitting with your eyes closed and staying like that for a certain amount of time. But why don't you try thinking of what makes you relax? Oh!" Bolin put his hands up, "Why don't you try thinking of fluffy things?"

Korra raised an eyebrow before laughing. "You know, I just might do that. That might be why I can't focus. Not enough cute and fluffy."

"You have to cozy up to meditate, right? So sure, why not fluffy things?" Bolin extended his arm for Pabu to climb. "You can think of Pabu!" He smiled.

Korra laughed again. "Okay, I'll think of Pabu next time. I bet it'll work." The Avatar smiled.

"But Tenzin says that Pro-Bending is helping you focus on the other activities in training that you have to do. Hey! There's an idea, why not think of Pro-Bending instead?"

"I do, all the time, but it just excites me. It doesn't help me meditate." She giggled.

Bolin gave some thought and nodded in agreement as they waited for their orders, "Yeah I guess that's true, and it means a lot that you like Pro-Bending as much as Mako and I do! It's fun to have a friend who isn't in it for the fame, unlike Hasook."

"Hasook was a good player though." Korra replied. She began to glance around, wondering if there were any Equalists in the building.

"Yeah, and a good friend until all that 'fame' stuff got into his head. I mean, I like being recognized too but I won't let fame change me." Bolin began playing with his chopsticks, making them walk across the table and poke Pabu who pawed at the utensil in return. The boy looked up as he chuckled and caught Korra looking about, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah... Just a little paranoid after what happened in the arena..." She replied nervously.

"Oh," He set his chopsticks down to listen to Korra. "Still bumbed out about that, huh? If it'll make you feel better at least no one was killed, or so I heard. The Equalists took down a couple of blimps but everyone on them survived, ... Right?"

"As far as I know, but that's not the problem... Just the fact that it /happened/ bugs me..."

"Gee, I didn't know it was bothering you that much." Bolin said, "I saw you try to stop them - you tried and that's what matters, Korra."

Korra looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, Bolin... That makes me feel a lot better, really..." She said honestly.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for!" He sat back in his seat smiling at when a vehicle suddenly crashed through the window, showering them with glass.

"Korra!" Bolin cried, desperately grabbing for her arm as he threw himself on the ground, with Pabu in his other arm.  
Korra gasped and grunted as she hit the ground, whipping around to see what had happened. "What... What in the world?"

"I don't know!" Bolin shouted over the panic of citizens. He pulled Korra up and made sure that Pabu was on his shoulder, "We have to get out of here!"

Korra nodded and turned and ran. How could she leave Naga behind?

Bolin caught up to Korra, took her hand and ran as fast as the wind would carry him. It wasn't until later that when he turned around he realized that his grip must've slipped. "Korra?" He couldn't find her among the running citizens and he called again, only to be muffled by a bag going over his head and the poke of quick fingers that rendered his whole body the inability to bend.

Korra struggled and fought with an Equalist that tried to grab her and she conjured a flaming kick aimed at the man. She hadn't noticed, however, that another chi blocker was behind her and she cried out when she felt the bending blocking jabs and she fell to her knees.

Chi blockers fell in a circle around Korra, and one bound her hands quickly, and another covered her eyes with a sash. "We got the other one. Bring her in."

There was the sound of something being pulled out and electricity flicking on, before a rod connected with Korra's body and currents were sent through to knock her unconscious.

The Avatar groaned what felt like hours later and she winced when she tried to move. What happened? Oh, right... Equalists attacked her and... Bolin! "Bolin?"

"I'm afraid that you're friend will have to wait." An all too familiar voice said from the shadows, but the sash around Korra's eyes wasn't taken away yet. "It depends on how well you cooperate."

Korra panicked. Anyone but him! Not Amon! "Where is Bolin? What have you done to him?"

"Hidden away where you'll never find him." Amon said, "But don't worry, your answer to my proposition will determine his fate." He turned her head to face him. "Answer correctly and we might let him go."

Korra wished she could see him so she could try to be defiant. But she knew that Amon was aware she feared him. "...What do you want?"

"You." He let that sink in, "Swear your allegiance to me, Avatar and together we will bury the Council to the ground."

"Wouldn't...Wait, what?" Korra shouted in surprise. "Are you serious? I'm your enemy, right? A bender!"

"Did you forget, Korra? I spared you. Told you I had a plan. Well," The Equalist leader pulled at the sash and let it unravel. "This is the plan."  
Korra blinked as her blue eyes adjusted to the change from darkness to light. She looked up at Amon. "I'm a /bender/. Having me help you defeats the Equalists' purpose, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes you'll have to break your own rules to win." Amon moved away from the bender. "We don't all win by cheating a little."

"What do you call it then?" Korra shouted, though her fear came through, much to her dismay.

Amon grabbed her face, "Control. The Council won't let anything happen to their precious Avatar so as long as you're with the Equalists, they're vulnerable. They'll do what they can to keep you safe. Unfortunately for them, you'll be joining me."

"Yeah, like that will happen." She growled softly, her eyes narrowing. Thankfully, her fear allowed her to be angry.

"You wouldn't want to know what happens if you don't swear your loyalty to me." He warned.

"/No/." She replied before pausing. "...You wouldn't kill him."

"Would you like to find out, Avatar?" Amon challenged.

Korra held her head up proudly. "You wouldn't. You haven't killed anyone yet, why start now?"

"Hm." Amon stepped away from her with his hands disappearing behind his back. "You make a good point, Avatar. I suppose taking one's ability to bend is a better way to teach them who is in charge now."

"If what you're saying is really what you want from me, you won't take my bending. Or Bolin's. If you take his bending, you can kiss me helping you goodbye, you got me?" Korra growled. "Your bluff won't work."

"Good. That's just what I wanted to hear. Your friend will stay where he is to keep you grounded." Amon made his way over to the door, "Change your mind and I might consider other methods to keep you in line."

"If I agree..." She called after him. "Will you let Bolin go home? You'll leave him alone and let him go?"

He let the silence linger before nodding, "I can't promise you anything. He'll be under our watch until I know you're a capable ally. If not, we'll keep our spies in a safe distance. If your friend and his brother tries to rescue you, it is not part of our bargain. Though I doubt they'll find you. So yes, I will release him."

Korra hung her head before replying, keeping her glare focused on the ground. "That means I can't leave your side? I can't go back to Air Temple Island? I can't go home?"

"You make me out to be some kind of villain." He smirked under his mask, "You're welcome to go home, you're free to go to your Pro-Bending practices and you're air bending training. But you're to come to me on the stroke of midnight to report on the council's progress and your progress. You should know how to get to the Aang Memorial Island." He turned to go and paused, "And one more thing Avatar, your friend Bolin is not the only one you should be worried about. That girl Asami may be a bad influence to dear Mako."

Korra growled and jerked her head up. Asami wasn't evil, Amon was just goading her on. He had to be. Damn him. "I may go along for now, Amon... But I swear, I /will/ beat you."

"Which is why you were the perfect candidate, otherwise this plan would have never worked." He faced her again, "I'd try not to predict the future on your part, Avatar. You've signed the contract; things may turn out differently."

Korra glared daggers at the Equalist leader and tossed her head. "I'm the Avatar. I make my own destiny."

"We all do." And he was gone.

After Amon had retreated back to who knows where, two chi blockers came and picked Korra up, tying the sash around Korra's eyes again before leading her out of the group, followed by a group of Equalists. "Time to go home, we have your polar bear dog and friend waiting."

odus Korra made no response. Why did she let this happen? She should have been paying closer attention. And now Asami was a threat?

When Korra's sash was taken away she, Bolin, Naga and Pabu were aboard a cargo boat heading to the Republic City docks.

"Yo, you kids alright? I found ya'll tied up!" A man said, and Bolin gasped from the bad over his head, he wheezed, trying to breathe.

"Are we dead? No, we're alive. I can't believe we're alive. I was starting to hear voices, and everything was dark and-Korra! Am I so glad to see you!"

Korra nodded and hugged Bolin. "I thought they hurt you, I'm glad you're okay..." She pulled away and smiled. Her smile faded as she remembered what deal she had made.

Bolin flushed and hugged back, "N-no, we're good. I'm good. Pabu, you good, boy?" The ferret nodded and Bolin presented Korra with a thumbs up and a smile as they pulled away, "Yep, we're good. Are... you okay?" Naga nuzzled Korra.

Korra stroked Naga's head and nodded. "Yeah... Surprisingly..." She offered a smile, but it was fake.

"Man, what happened? I couldn't see anything for an hour." Bolin rubbed his eyes, the sun peeking through the cargo boat window stinging his eyes.

"Nothing happened... I'm surprised Amon let us go..."

"He probably wants us to go warn the Council on whatever this attack was. Did you see anything? I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Korra wanted to tell Bolin everything that happened, but she was afraid it would put him at risk, so she remained silent. "No. Nothing..."

Bolin sat back on the crate they were sitting at, and let Pabu rest on his lap. He looked at Korra and immediately had a hunch that something happened to her, but he refused to ask.

Instead he smiled and nudged her gently, "The next stop is Air Temple Island, you should get home and rest. Mako and I will try to visit you tomorrow, okay?"

The Avatar nodded before shaking her head. "Actually, I really want to focus on my Airbending training tomorrow, but if I get done early enough, I'll come visit." She smiled.

Bolin nodded, "Oh.. okay. Well, whenever you're free we'll catch each other." He smiled and waved as the boat stopped to drop off cargo, but something bothered him, itching at the back of his mind.

"Yeah... See ya, Bolin..." She waved, turning away and heading back home. Naga nudged her and she didn't react.

When Korra got home the children greeted her, tugging her inside. "You're just in time!" Jinora said, "Dad had the cook prepare your favourite dish!"

Korra smiled. "Thank you, but I'm not feeling too hot... I'm going to go lie down..."

Jinora's smile disappeared, "Oh. Okay." she let go of Korra's hand and told Ikki and Meelo to go ahead, "I'll tell dad then. Korra, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just feel a little sick. I'm fine, Jinora... I just need some sleep." Korra smiled softly.

The airbender nodded and smiled, "Okay, I understand. I hope you feel better tomorrow." Jinora waved, following after her brother and sister.

Korra trudged off to her room and collapsed on her bed, closing her eyes. All through the night, she had Amon-centered nightmares 


	2. Chapter 2

When tomorrow came Tenzin entered Korra's room, nudging her awake. "Korra, are you alright? You missed your morning meditation."

Korra blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I... Really? Sorry, I guess I was really tired... My bad, Tenzin..."

He placed his palm against her forehead, checking her temperature. "It's quite alright. You've been working really hard these past few days with your training and pro-bending practices." Tenzin stood from the bed, "I think you've earned a day off, why don't you take Naga out with you and explore the city? I know you've been wanting to for a couple of days now."

Korra nodded and got out of bed. "But I'll go on my own. I'll let Naga stay here..."

"Are you certain, Korra?" He looked at her out of curiosity and worry. "I'm just worried that you may end up in the dangerous parts of Republic City alone. I suppose I could lend you some money for other means of transportation."

"I-it's fine. I just want to go walk around. I'll be okay, Tenzin, don't worry so much. You'll get more wrinkles." She joked halfheartedly and walked out.

The airbender frowned, slouching his shoulders a bit. "I-" He sighed, preferring to not argue. "Be back before midnight or I'm sending the guards out."

"Actually, I have some plans tonight. I'll be home before sunrise, don't worry." She lied. She didn't want to risk Amon getting angry.

Tenzin warned her again, but gave up when Korra didn't answer. If his knowledge was correct, the Avatar was most likely going to stay with the pro-bending brothers. Why Korra didn't want to bring Naga was beyond him.

Korra whimpered softly as she left Air Temple Island and hugged herself. She ended up wandering the city for hours without realizing it. When the sun began to set, Korra went to the Avatar Memorial Island.

At memorial island, Amon emerged from the shadows of the temple there when Korra arrived. He was alone, or looked to be as he made his stand. "Something troubling you, Avatar?"

"Cut the crap. You knew I was coming... But I guess I'm a bit early..." Korra crossed her arms, keeping her eyes on Amon.

"Yes, so I've noticed. I also heard that you spent your entire day walking around Republic City sightseeing." He turned slightly, "You have nothing for me it seems."

"Of course not. I'm a little upset and I slept most of the day and skipped my training just to piss you off." She hated him. More than anything.

"Then sorry to inform you," Amon began his casual walk down the stairs, keeping his hands tucked behind his back. "I'm not angry."

"What, are you serious? How can you not be angry?" Korra followed him.

"Because what you chose to do is your mistake, and if I wasn't so generous your tour around Republic City might have as well cost you your friends' lives."

"I wasn't aware that I'm supposed to learn airbending in a day." She muttered flatly. "You do realize it takes time, don't you? Just like your little bending stealing power."

The Equalist leader paused as he reached the bottom of the steps and turned his head slightly in Korra's direction, "I don't expect you to master the art of air bending over the course of a few hours. I only expect you go to your practices, Avatar. Right now, you're proving to be a worthless ally."

"I still don't understand why you need me." She growled letting a flame flicker to life in her hand.

"I'm having trouble understanding why I chose to go with this plan, honestly." Amon answered with what sounded like a chuckle, "You're a reckless one, Avatar, but I believe you have potential in serving me. Despite the risks."

"Serving you? I'm going to take you down, Amon. One way or another, I'll get you." She blinked rapidly. "In a fight. I'll get you in a fight and beat you. That's what I meant!"

"Then why not get rid of your opponent now, Avatar?" He turned to face her, "I have no Chi Blockers with me, nor do I have any power against your bending skills. The only thing standing between us is a gap."

"I'm not risking my bending." Korra walked down until she was at his side and tossed her head.

Amon faced her, "You're afraid."

"As if! I'm just not ready to fight you." She crossed her arms and pursed her lips in her trademark pout.

"..." Amon swiped Korra's legs from under her, curious to see what she would do. He had been answered by confidence, but he wanted to witness such confidence himself.

Korra cried out in surprise and landed hard on her back, groaning. "Hey!"

Amon got down on one knee as he propped his arm on the other, "Is that what you're going to say to me when our real fight begins? You can do better than that."

"I'm not fighting you now! You've proven before that I'm no match against you, Amon! I'm not ready!" She propped herself up on her elbows and frowned at him.

"That was when I had back up. Anyhow, I was curious to see what you would do." He stood up, looking at the small boat approaching. "It's not that late yet, are you hungry?"

Korra stared at Amon in confusion. "...Wait. Waaait. Are you asking me out? Me, your enemy?"

"Is that what children call dinner, nowadays?" Amon turned towards the row boat and began towards it, "I'm not asking you 'out'. I'm merely being polite with a small peace offering." He didn't care if she refused to come. He was going home to set up more plans."

"Well..." She pushed herself up. "...I haven't eaten today... Dinner sounds... Nice." Whoa, girl. What was she thinking?

"Then get on." Amon told the Chi Blocker that was rowing where to go as soon Korra was on the boat.

Korra sat a few feet from Amon and looked at the water, watching the fish swim around.

The Equalist was comfortable where he sat, keeping his gaze on his enemy as it was natural to him. Soon the row boat entered a different part of Republic City where the roads were water and shops and restaurants stood on wooden planks, held by strong metal and cement supporters. Beautiful red lanterns illuminated the place, populated by Chi Blockers. Near the end was a small restaurant where the row boat stopped and Amon walked off. "Table for two." And he entered.

The Equalist that owned the restaurant just stared at Korra, among with the other Chi-Blockers that were outside.

Korra fidgeted nervously. "You sure this is safe? For me, anyway? Well, not safe, but is it okay for me to be here?"

"If you start a fight there could be a problem, though I don't see anything of the like occurring." Amon was already sitting down at a table, "Take a seat, Avatar."

Korra stared for a moment before sitting across from Amon.

Amon had pretty much wandered off to do his own thing as he let Korra look over the menu by herself. Pulling out his pocket book he went ahead and read. When the waitress came, she set two cups of tea down. One for Korra, and the other for Amon, which had a swirly straw on it. "..." The Equalist leader cursed internally, having forgotten to mention that he won't be needing the 'straw' today.

Korra placed the menu to her lips to stifle her laughter. "I know why you need that but what are you, five?"

"I don't think you want to see what's under this mask, so we'll leave it at that, Avatar." He looked at his drink and took a sip before going back to his reading. Well, that was somewhat embarrassing.

"Why not? You said at the rally a firebender took your face, right? So you're just burned? So was Fire Lord Zuko."

But Amon gave no response, flipping to the next page of his novel.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'll laugh at you. Blindfold me if you want, or I can close my eyes." Korra offered.

"Avatar, are you going to eat or shall I have someone escort you back home?" Amon set his book down and looked at her. After this dinner, he would make sure to have the owner deduct the waitress' salary.

Korra smiled again and shrugged, eating her meal. It bothered her that she was at ease and she was enjoying herself.

Amon watched her eat and wanted to roll his eyes at the lack of manners the girl had, he's never seen anyone spill so much soup all over the table before. "Tenzin should teach you how to eat properly."

"I haven't eaten all day, Amon. Deal with it." She mumbled.

"If you can swallow your food first before speaking would be nice too." He pointed out as he took another sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes, finishing her meal.

"Will that be all?" The waitress said and Amon nodded, waving her away, "Well Avatar, it's time for you to go home."

Korra stood. "Yeah... Th-thank you... It was a very nice dinner."

"Don't mention it. I'm serious." Amon followed after her, slipping novel back in his breast pocket. "One of my men should be waiting for you at the docks. Till we meet again, Avatar." He bowed and proceeded out the restaurant.

Korra actually smiled as she headed for the docks. Amon wasn't as bad as she had thought and she returned to the island, waving to Tenzin.

Tenzin dismissed the temple guards and stomped over to the teenager, "I almost sent the guards out to look for you, Korra! ... Even if you are somewhat early." He sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "But besides that, you seem to be feeling better."

"I am. I... Spent some time with a new friend and we had dinner, and I feel a lot better and I'm going to go to bed now, bye!" She ran past him to her room.

Tenzin reached out to stop her but the girl always ran before he could say anything, and instead he called after the running figure of Korra. "Now I expect you to be up and early tomorrow for training!"

She waved to show she heard him and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she was up and about.

Meelo pounced and clung to the Avatar's back, chewing her hair. "Be the leaf!" He screamed into her ears cheerfully. "Nom, nom, nom."

Jinora who was following started pulling her brother away, "Ugh, Meelo no! Korra's not food!"

Korra pulled away and squealed when Meelo pulled out a handful of hair.

Meelo slipped out of his sister's grip and ran off, screaming as he threw the handful of hair he gathered from Korra into the air. "Confetti!" and ran in circles.

Jinora shook her head, "I'm really sorry, Korra."

"I-it's okay... Let's go to training..." Korra said.

"Meelo, Meelo please settle down. N-now Ikki. Ikki!" Tenzin rubbed his forehead and crossed his legs on the meditation mat. The two airbenders will grow bored soon enough to sit down quietly. "Ah Korra, so great of you to join us. Please, sit down." He gestured as Jinora took her usual spot on the floor.

Korra sat as well and closed her eyes, trying to think of pro-bending. But, to her surprise and slight horror, all she could think about was Amon.

"Today we will try to hold our meditation longer than we did before, so get comfortable and start your breathing exercises." Tenzin helped Meelo with his posture.

Korra began as instructed and breathed in and out slowly, again, her thoughts floating around Amon.

Tenzin couldn't help but peak, opening one of his eyes to see how his student was doing and to his surprise Korra was doing exceptionally well. "Korra, you better not be asleep." He said, checking over to see if she would respond.

Korra cracked an eye open. "I'm not. Now, stop cheating." She giggled.

Tenzin smiled, and shut his eye again. "Now breath in, and as you breathe out imagine something that relaxes you. If you can't think of anything right now, try the ocean and imagine the waves lapping against the shore. Peaceful and quiet."

Korra forced all thoughts from her mind and sighed softly. She tried thinking of bending again.

The meditation progress was going well until Meelo started to snore, and Tenzin left it at that. "At least we managed to surpass our record for today; two minutes. Erm, well done."

Korra stood and told Tenzin she would be going out to the city again before leaving. She was in a slightly better mood and considered seeing Mako and Bolin, but she didn't want to see Asami. So she wandered again.

To the Avatar's luck, a black and red carriage stopped by her and the door opened, revealing Amon who was sitting inside and a Chi-Blocker without her uniform who was holding the door open. They made sure to stop where the road was isolated.

"Get in." The Equalist leader waved the girl over.

Korra blinked and climbed in, sitting beside Amon. "Well hi. You're a bit early."

"No Avatar, I've just managed to keep under the radar of Bei Fong's police officers when I travel here." He passed a piece of parchment to the other woman sitting inside, who in turn told the man driving which direction to take. "What happened to your loyal companion, that polar bear dog, is it? I've always seen you with it when you're wandering around Republic City. But not today, how come?"

"You mean Naga? I guess I forgot to bring her along. I was a bit distracted this morning..." She murmured, staring at her lap.

"I'm not surprised." Amon looked at her and back at the window that was covered with satin curtains. He peaked through the tiny slit and watched the world pass by.

"So, taking me anywhere I should be worried about, Amon?" She asked.

"Sir, we're here."

Amon nodded to the disguised Chi-Blocker and answered Korra. "I'm not risking of being discovered in public, so no. There's nothing you have to worry about, unless you have a strong dislike for calligraphy shops." The door opened and Amon climbed out, entering through said shop.

Korra raised an eyebrow but remained in the carriage. She didn't feel like attracting attention. But calligraphy of all things?

When Amon entered the carriage again he set a wooden case down on the empty seat and strapped it in to keep it from falling before sitting beside Korra again. "Surprised?"

"A bit. Didn't think you did anything normal." She replied.

"You might as well say that I'm inhuman." Amon chuckled. "You should never judge a book by its cover, but I don't blame you. After all, we're enemies. I don't expect you to not be surprised when I do something out of the boundaries of what 'bad guys' usually do."

"I meant no offense by it... It's actually a bit comforting, to know you really /are/ human." She realized that also sounded offensive. "I-I mean, you know, every time I see you do something horrible so..."

"No need to explain yourself, Avatar. I'm not offended," the carriage began moving again, and Amon adjusted his mask. "Is there somewhere you're going? I can drop you off."

"No, I was just going to spend the day wandering around until I was supposed to meet with you tonight."

"What about your friends, don't you have some pro bending training to do?" Since their encounter of when negotiations were made, the Avatar had been straying away from her friends and Amon noticed this. His Lieutenant had also mentioned it. "Did my proposal bother you do that much, Avatar?"

"I guess it did... But I haven't been focusing at practice lately. Today, I'm surprised I could focus during meditation." Korra replied, slumping against the seat.

"Really now? Well if it'll make you focus, you don't have to worry about lover boy Mako." He sat back comfortably, hands intertwined on his lap. He looked through the drapes again, watching the vehicles.

That made Korra flinch. "Don't hurt them... Please..." She looked up at him pleadingly, her hand on his shoulder.

"What I meant is that you don't have to worry about Sato's daughter. She's not part of my revolution." Amon explained, "I only wanted to see how you would take the matter if it were true, but it's not. That doesn't mean that I won't have anyone watching over your friends. I have eyes in even the smallest crevice of Republic City, believe me as long as you do your part then you don't have to worry about lover boy and his brother."

Korra relaxed a bit and unconsciously pressed her forehead to Amon's shoulder to take a breath.

The Chi Blocker that was in the carriage with them just stared and Amon sighed, thankful for the fact that he was able to hide the tiny shock of expression that appeared on his face within his mask. "I'd also appreciate it if you didn't touch." He didn't move, but very much wanted to.

Korra jerked back. "Oops sorry." She turned away to hide her embarrassment.

No words were exchanged for a moment and then Amon spoke again, "Did you know that the Council is hosting a gala at City All, Avatar?"

"I heard Tenzin and Pema talking about it, but I'm not going... I don't do parties..."

"I suggest you do, there will be entertainers there. There will be surprises; you like surprises don't you?"

"Not your surprises, no." Korra replied flatly.

Amon smirked, "Who said I was going? I don't like parties."

"Then I'm not going." She crossed her arms.

"... What?" Amon looked in her direction, "What are you saying, that you would like me present at the gala, Avatar?"

"You know you want to."

Amon looked at his Chi Blocker silently, and she waved her hands frantically.

"Err sir. Don't you get bored at headquarters, just standing in front of a window and staring out of it continuously?"

Korra covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. "Care to go with me, Amon? Or maybe we could do something else tonight?"

"We can have our own party." The Chi Blocker suggested before quieting down and giggling nervously as Amon made no response to her suggestion, or bothered answering Korra.

The Equalist leader turned back to the window, "I don't like parties."

"...Can't we at least celebrate your birthday, sir?" The woman just didn't know when to shut up, but Amon simply ignored her and kept staring outside the window.

"It's your birthday?" Korra giggled. "Then we should celebrate! Doesn't have to be a party, how about we go to Memorial Island and spend time together, /boss/?"

He continued to be unresponsive and soon the Chi Blocker gave up on her silly attempt to try and persuade Amon to celebrating. The leader turned to the coach directly instead of passing parchment, "Drop the Avatar off. We're going home."

"U-uhm, yes sir. Right away."

Korra pouted at him and sighed. "I was just kidding..." She wasn't. "Am I still meeting you tonight?"

"Just get out." He said as if the tiny friendship they managed to developed never happened.

The carriage stopped and the Chi Blocker quickly opened the door to an alley for Korra to get out. "Avatar, you're free to go here." The woman said.

Korra sighed and climbed out. "..." She waved and decided to go to Memorial Island anyway. She sat under her predecessor's statue and looked out at the city. 


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun finally set and darkness hovered over Republic City, a row boat stopped by the dock and two Chi Blockers climbed out, followed by the Lieutenant who looked up and waved Korra to come down.

Korra looked down before jumping, landing in front of the Lieutenant. "Is Amon here?"

The Lieutenant shook his head, "No, he won't be seeing you today Avatar. We were only sent here to tell you that you should go home."

"Is he mad at me for earlier?" Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

An exchange of glances was shared from the Equalists, "It's just..." the Lieutenant began, but shook his head and pointed to the Air Temple Island. "Go home, Avatar."

"Is he alright?" Korra felt a bit of panic. Wait. Was she /worried/ about /Amon/?

The Lieutenant face palmed and waved at her to calm down, "Alright, alright I'll tell you. Calm yourself, bender." Before he continued, he grumbled something about Amon having his head, "If you're so worried about our boss, he's fine. Externally. Today is his birthday, but it is also the day of when his father was taken from him. Now my sister was stupid enough to remind him and I think he's angry. I don't know, I'm his first Lieutenant and he never tells me anything! But besides that, and now that you know, go home." He turned to the Chi Blockers and told them to untie the row boat.

Korra felt her heart ache. "Take me to Amon. Please. I want to talk with him..." She clasped her hands together in a pleading motion.

"WHAT?" The Lieutenant screamed, whirling around to face Korra again when he began to leave. He frowned, pointing to Air Temple Island. "I am not taking you to our headquarters, Avatar! And if the boss hadn't made himself any more clear, let me remind you that he's not here. Which means he /doesn't/ want to see you." He huffed turned away, walking towards the boat where the Chi Blockers were waiting.

"Wait!" Korra reached out and caught the Lieutenant's arm. "Listen, blindfold me. Just take me to him, please. Make sure I don't know where we're going..."

"Just take her, I'm hungry." One of the soldiers whined, and the Lieutenant turned on him. "You are no help at all!" Turning back to Korra he slapped her hand away from his arm, "If Amon asks who, tell him it was him." He pointed to the Chi Blocker that was whining earlier.

"What, why me?" The soldier said, and grumbled.

Korra nodded, wondering if the masked Chi Blocker was Hasook. She closed her eyes. "Blindfold?"

When the Lieutenant got on he tied a sash around Korra's eyes and told the Chi Blockers to take them to headquarters.

It was a good thirty minutes of the soldiers talking amongst themselves about, surprisingly normal things such as family and friends until they reached headquarters and the row boat stopped. "You two can go help yourselves to some food now. I'll take the Avatar to Amon." The Lieutenant said and pulled the girl out of the boat, and pushed her forward, leading her to wherever they were going.

"Don't do anything funny inside, Avatar or the Chi Blockers will make you stand down." He took the blindfold off, and they stood in front of a door to Amon's study. The Lieutenant kept a low whisper, "Remember what I told you if he asks."

Korra nodded and smiled. "Blame Hasook. Got it." She giggled.

Amon was occupied with the calligraphy set he bought, drawing precisely with his handy assortment of paint brushes. The activity helped him keep a calm mind on things, and writing poems took his mind away from past memories.

Korra knocked gently before entering. "Hello, Amon..."

Amon looked up, his confused expression concealed by his porcelain mask. It was the Avatar, at the Equalist headquarters; his home. "What are you doing here, Avatar?" He didn't know whether to be angry or stay bewildered. "Who brought you here?"

"Hasook. Or who I think is Hasook. I'm here to talk to you... I heard the Chi Blockers talking about why you were so upset today..." Korra stepped closer to Amon. "I'm sorry..."

Amon was quick to forget about whoever this Hasook was that the Avatar spoke of and he focused on the scroll he was working on again, "It's the past, Avatar." He caught sight of the spilt ink that his table was absorbing now no doubt. What a waste of good ink. He sighed, wiping it away with a cloth. "What's the matter, you suddenly pity me because of an old fairytale? I need none of your pity."

"I was just wondering why you were so quick to leave earlier... and you didn't want to see me tonight..." Korra hugged one of her arms and looked to the side. "...But I wanted to see you." She said barely above a whisper.

He paused and slowly let go of the cloth he was using, his fingers splotched with ink. "... Why?" He asked, and looked up at her.

"I don't know... But you were the reason I was able to focus this morning at practice... I kept thinking about you..." Korra couldn't look at him and she felt her cheeks burning.

For a moment Amon couldn't say anything, and he'd turned into stone at what Korra said to him. He was surprised, and he didn't know what to say. "... If you're attracted to me Avatar, I'm afraid we have a problem."

Korra nodded. "Right, because we're enemies, it'll interfere with our progress and all that stuff, right? I know..."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Amon stood up, tucking his hands behind his back. "That you would consider to be more than whatever relationship we have now if we weren't enemies? If so Avatar, you're starting to balance on an even thinner line."

"Well, maybe..." She replied, taking a step back. "If we weren't enemies, why not? Like, if I wasn't the Avatar or a bender at all... Would you?"

"I'm sure it has occurred to you that I'm older, Avatar?" Amon wanted to avoid anything leading to him answering with a yes or no, but the situation at hand was proving harder than he expected. The Avatar was a strange one, and he was interested. But not that way. Honestly, he didn't know. For all he knew, she could just be playing a game he didn't want to pursue.

"So? Katara was older than Aang by a few years..." Korra looked down again. "I always heard age didn't matter when two people like each other, but I know you hate me, so..."

"I don't hate you, Korra." Amon said, "I just don't have feelings for you in that way. This is war, reality... one of us is going to have to destroy one or the other at some point and I don't want you choking at the chance to kill me when the time comes." He stepped closer, and stopped when there was only a small gap between them. "Even if I felt the same way, it would never work."

She looked up at him. "How can you be so sure? You can end this war, right now. I'll do my part to keep equality and you can help me, but this war isn't necessary, Amon!"

He wanted to frown, but decided against it. "You wouldn't understand. You weren't there when I lost my father, you don't know how it feels to lose someone so close to you."

"You're right, I don't... But I do know the fear of almost losing someone I care about..." Korra kept her eyes on him. "Please, you can end this war... You can be happy again... I can try to heal you physical scars..."

Amon turned his head away, "You can do a lot of things Avatar, that I know. But you cannot heal me." He walked past her to open the door.

She grabbed his arm. "...Let me try? Please?" She asked softly.

Amon took her arm, and had her body twist so that Korra's back was pressed against his body and he pushed against the door harshly, startling the guards that were outside.

"Let me make this clear to you, Avatar." He began, "If I need you to do some errands for me, then I will come to you, I will summon you. Right now I'm in no need of such aid, do you understand?" He continued to twist her arm. "If you weren't so important I would have taken your bending away in a blink of an eye; don't forget that I'm still your enemy, Korra." Amon whispered into her ear, "I will always be your enemy."

Korra whimpered at the pain in her arm and resisted the urge to use her bending to knock him away. "Why are you so angry? I was just trying to help!"

He resisted the urge to break her arm when she mentioned help. "What will it take to make you understand that I don't want your help, at least not personally."

Korra twisted her body and jerked away from him, but she lost her balance and hit the ground. She sat up but didn't look at him.

Amon bent down and offered his hand to Korra. "I have to ask Avatar, what made you change your perspective? I'd like to know."

Korra didn't take his hand and she shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was seeing you in a different light..."

"Is my alternate life away from rebellion so abnormal to you?" Amon continued to stare at her, his amber eyes looking at her pale blue ones. He took her face gently and turned it so she was looking at him.

She nodded, looking up at him. "When you're used to people being evil... Seeing them act normal is a bit strange..."

"You won't have to wait for normal for long." Amon said, "My Chi Blockers and I will be raiding the upcoming gala, and announcing the Equalists' next phase."

"Amon, no. Please." Korra pushed herself up, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Don't do this..."

"And why not, Avatar? Because you said so, no." Amon answered her, rising as well. "Our attack has been planned and coordinated, we will continue."

"I'll have no part of it!" She shouted, though she kept her voice rather low.

"Not in this one, you won't. I kept in mind at the fact that you don't do parties."

"I thought you didn't either..." Korra grumbled and crossed her arms. "Amon, please. I'm begging you. Don't do this! What if Lin arrests you?" She stopped. Why did she care? He was the enemy...

"I said I don't like parties, I didn't say I don't do them." Amon went back to his desk, and rolled up his scrolls. He paused when the Avatar mentioned Bei Fong, but he continued a second later. "That's why I'll be careful, as always. You've failed to capture me before, let alone a few days ago when you and Bei Fong tried to climb into my blimp."

"I almost had you..." Korra crossed her arms and pouted. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon, though. But please... Can't you let this go?"

He sighed, looking up at her. "I've pushed back many plans as of lately, and I'm not delaying any further just because the great Avatar says so. No one will get hurt, I only need to keep the Council on their toes."

Korra sighed and looked away. "...Well, you're going to do it anyway... Just... Just be careful, okay?"

"... Yes, I will." He placed the scroll in a cabinet with the rest and started putting his calligraphy set away, wiping down the table again. "And thank you Avatar, for coming here."

Korra blushed and nodded. "You're welcome... So, I guess I should head home..."

He smiled, "Did my appreciation scare you off so soon?"

She chuckled. "No, but you seemed like you wanted me to go, so..." But she made no effort to move.

"I suppose I did give that impression, but we can forget about what happened earlier. Since you're already here I may as well show you around headquarters, unless you'd prefer to go."

"No, I'd rather learn where I'll eventually be working." Korra smiled and relaxed, placing her hands on her hips.

Amon was pleased and he nodded, "As you already know this is my office, so if you would follow me this way." He gestured to the door.

Korra followed after Amon, knowing the Chi Blockers would give her strange looks.

And the Chi Blockers did, most keeping a watchful eye on the Avatar and some accepting her presence it was a fifty-fifty on both sides. "My men will guide you if you get lost here, just ask anyone and they'll be happy to help you."

"Somehow, 'happy' doesn't seem like the right word, Amon..." Korra stayed close to the Equalist leader, noting he smelled like the incense from Memorial Island.

"We can't please everyone, but they /will/ help you. As of now you are a guest here. If it'll help you, the Lieutenant will aid you, as he already did no doubt. I don't see anyone else who would bother to take you here but him." He presented to the Avatar what he thought appropriate for the time being, seeing as he was adjusting to her presence as well. It's not everyday that enemies walk into your home.

Korra was nervous, as made obvious with her anxious looking around. "I'm... I'm safe right?"

Amon stopped as they entered a long corridor, and faced her. "Do you feel safe, Avatar?" He tucked his hands behind him.

"Sort of... It's not much comfort, but I'm somewhat at ease..."

"You'll get used to it." She has to anyway if he ha any chance against the Council. They continued their walk. "You know Avatar, I've been telling you all about the Equalist movement. You even know a few things about its leader. I think it's time you share something about yourself."

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm hardly fascinating..." She mumbled.

"I find you fascinating."

Korra blushed without meaning to. "Oh... Well, ask and ye shall receive I guess..."

"Very well, why aren't you with that boy Bolin? He seems to be very interested in you."

"Yeah, well... I see him more as a good friend, almost like he's a brother... I gave up on Mako. I figure I should focus on being the Avatar first."

"But you've made clear that your still somewhat distracted, but I'm not complaining. At least you're trying to do better in your training... as you should be."

"Who knew that you would be a worse distraction than boys my age..." Korra muttered.

"Who knew that I would be a distraction. Avatar, are you a virgin?" Amon asked out of curiosity.

Korra blushed darkly and stared at him for a moment. "Y-yes..."

"Hm." He resumed walking down the corridor quietly.

"Whoa, hey!" She followed him. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was curious, that's all." He answered, turning down a different hall.

"About my virginity? Little personal, don't you think?"

"I don't recall you saying I couldn't ask personal questions. And I wanted to see what you would do."

"That kind of question is off limits in /any/ instance!" She growled.

"Calm down, Avatar." Amon chuckled, "If I've offended you then I'm sorry. I just find you amusing when you're angry."

"Not wise, Amon. Not wise." Korra pouted, lightly bumping his arm.

"Am I to blame? You're pretty when you're angry." He returned the gesture and continued moving.

Korra blushed and looked away. Amon seemed so relaxed right now. And it definitely helped her own unease.

"Prepare yourself, we're going outside." The Equalist leader said as he headed down a flight of steps as they reached the head of the hallway to a deck where the sound of waves rolling into the shore lingered.

Korra looked around, walking closer to Amon, brushing against him.

Amon felt the slight brush of another arm on his own and looked down at the Avatar, "What is it?"

"N-nothing... This is just... Way more peaceful than where I live..." She looked up at him and smiled.

The gentle breeze nipped at their exposed skin and rippled their clothes; it did feel peaceful. He had to agree. "Everywhere is peaceful when you accept it for what it is."

Korra leaned her head on his arm and looked out at the water for a moment before quickly moving to the side. "You know... Bending isn't all bad...I can show you some of my waterbending..."

He liked the closeness, perhaps more than he should but he made no movement to indicate that he did. At least not yet. Not when Korra had to mention bending. "... Is that really a good idea, Avatar? You know I don't like benders."

Except one.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry..." Korra dropped her hands and got quiet again, unconsciously leaning on the Eqaulist again.

"..." This time Amon didn't let Korra's close presence beside him go unnoticed. He looked at her before asking, "Is it chilly for you?"

"A little... You're warmer than I am..." She pulled away and looked up at him. "Am I bugging you?"

Surprisingly, "No, you aren't." He moved behind her, pulling her closer into his body and he set two hands on Korra's shoulders. "How about now, Avatar? Are you still cold?"

Korra's face flushed deeply and she decided to see how much he was willing to warm her. "Still a bit cold..."

He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. "You need to layer your clothing, Avatar." They were so close now.

Korra's blush darkened. "I'm used to cold... But I left my tunic back home..." She could hear his heartbeat.

Amon huffed, relaxing against her. "You should be thankful for having left your tunic, otherwise you would have never gotten this close to me."

Korra wanted to make another comment but she just smiled. She didn't want to say anything to make him pull away. "I'll remember a coat next time..." She replied at last.

"... Did you mean what you said, that you're not just playing some game?"

"About what?" Korra asked softly, closing her eyes. "I haven't been playing any games at all, Amon... I don't play around when it comes to you. I haven't before and I'm not starting now."

"... It's nothing." He said, pulling away suddenly. He found it difficult to believe that the Avatar-no, Korra wasn't joking. Yes, she was the Avatar but what she was didn't matter to him at the moment. What mattered was who she was, and Korra was not kidding about being attracted to him. /Him/.

Korra didn't move. "Did I make you mad again?" She sounded almost scared.

"No." He simply said without eye contact, "If you're cold we should head inside." Amon didn't wait and started for the stairs.

Korra turned and followed him, hanging her head. "I'm sorry if I upset you..."

"There's nothing to be upset about." He said over his shoulder, "I just find it amusing that you would have a 'crush' on me." No, he found it strangely enticing, which was a problem.

"Amusing... Of course." She tried to smile but his words hurt more than they should have.

"I meant no disrespect." He said, "If there's any problem; it's me. I find it hard to believe that anyone would ever have affections for someone like me."

"Well, everyone deserves love, right? Even if you're a 'bad guy'... And honestly, you're a better listener than Mako, and I think you get me better than Bolin does... I like Bolin as a friend and all, but you understand better..."

"Adults usually have more experience and advice in what you're going through right now. Honestly I should be more of a guidance counsellor to you, as I don't see how our relationship would work out. You're the Avatar, and I'm a criminal. The puzzle doesn't fit. It's not supposed to, but somehow it's proving to be... moldable."

"Moldable?" Korra perked. Did that mean Amon was considering it?

"Yes, moldable. Meaning we're doing good for a platonic relationship." Amon didn't want to get Korra's hopes up yet. He was still confused himself.

"I understand." Korra tried her hardest not to sound disappointed, but platonic was a good place to start.

"I'm aware that I shouldn't be saying this, but I appreciate the company you provide, Avatar. Especially today. ...Thank you."

"Well... No one should be alone on their birthday... Even if something bad happened. That's why someone needs to make it happy..." Korra couldn't resist anymore and she quickly kissed the cheek of his mask. "Happy birthday..."

He caught Korra's wrist just after the girl kissed the side of his mask, and for a moment they stood there in silence and then Amon let his hand place under the Avatar's and he gave a gentle squeeze.

"... Again, thank you." He let go and stepped back quietly. It was clear that Korra had surprised him. "I suggest we head inside now before you become ill."

Korra blushed and nodded. "R-right... And... You're welcome... Sorry..." She rubbed her neck as she followed him inside.

The Lieutenant met them inside. "Sir, it's time for your appointment with the doctor. Shall I escort the Avatar home?"

Amon turned to Korra and awaited her response.

Korra gave Amon a sad look. "...Can I stay? Please?" She asked him.

The Lieutenant wanted to retort but Amon interrupted him, "The Avatar can stay. See to it that she's escorted to the guest room or wherever pleases her. I will return after my appointment with the medic."

"Amon, can I wait in your office? I promise to stay in one place and not touch anything..."

"Very well, Lieutenant?" He looked at his second in command, who sighed and nodded, waving Korra forward to follow them.

Korra trotted after the Lieutenant. "Is Amon okay?"

"Of course he is. You were at the rally, weren't you? You would know that Amon's face was burned by a fire bender. What he didn't mention is that he barely survived a burning house." He led her through the same corridor, "He developed asthma, but it's nothing serious."

"Oh... I wish he'd let me heal him..." But she knew he wouldn't. When they reached the door to his office, Korra glanced at the Lieutenant. "By the way, he knew you're the one that brought me. Just so you know."

"Don't try. He can take care of himself." He opened the door to the office and held it for Korra to step in. When she mentioned that Amon knew about what he'd done his face contorted into a frown. "Why didn't you deny it-never mind. Don't touch anything."

Korra nodded and satin a chair near a window. "I did. But he figured out it was you."

Amon was bound to find out one way or another any how, and the Lieutenant sighed; he wasn't complaining. It's not like he was going to be sentenced to death. "Well, we can't always be cunning. Is there anything I can get you, Avatar?"

Korra shook her head before nodding. "Some tea would be nice. hold the poison?" She teased.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and huffed, walking off to get what Korra wanted. 


	5. Chapter 5

Korra settled in the chair and looked around at all the books and maps. "Busy boy..."

"You're busy too." A voice said from the corner of the room; it was the woman who had been in the carriage with Korra and Amon earlier. "You're the Avatar, that's a huge title to carry around; everyone's expecting you to bring peace and balance to the world."

Korra laughed. "I work for Amon now. That won't happen."

"But you're the Avatar," The woman said, "What will the Council think, or your mentor Tenzin? Republic City looks up to you."

"They won't know... I'm starting to understand that Amon has good reason for doing this and... I'm not as afraid of him anymore... He's just a normal guy."

"As much as I try not to go against my guild, don't you find it wrong to take other's bending away?" She pushed herself from the wall and approached slowly.

"Of course I do! I love bending... But I think those that abuse it should lose it..." She thought of Tahno and how she felt bad that he lost his bending. But he /had/ abused it...

"That's what I was thinking, but the boss took away innocent people's bending too."

Just then the Lieutenant came in with the tray of tea and saw the other girl in the room, he told her to get out. "You're not supposed to be here; go back to your duties, soldier." The woman nodded and left without uttering another word or looking at Korra. The Lieutenant set the tray down on the table. "Here is your tea."

"Thank you." Korra nodded and took a cup of tea. "...Amon isn't evil..." She said to no one in particular. She just wanted to say it aloud.

"That's what you think, but the Council has a different mind set." The Lieutenant stepped away from the desk, standing straight. "Will that be all, Avatar?"

She nodded and thanked him again, content to wait for Amon to come back.

When Amon came back the Lieutenant had already left and he approached his desk where Korra was drinking tea, "I thought you would have went home by now, what are you still doing here?"

Korra shrugged. "Don't feel like leaving..."

"Won't your beloved Tenzin be worried?"

"I'll explain I lost track of time and stayed at an inn." She smiled up at him.

Amon sighed and rubbed his forehead, "You're lucky that this headquarters is concealed from Republic City, otherwise your stay can become a problem; not that it already has."

"Is it a problem? I'll leave if you really want me to, Amon..." Korra began to stand.

"... It's not that I want you to." Strangely enough he wanted her to stay but, "You have to; to keep our cover."

"Is there a way I can contact Tenzin and tell him I'm visiting a friend for the night?" She really didn't want to leave.

"There's a telephone over there." Amon nodded to the wall near the shelves of books.

Korra stood and walked over to it, picking it up and called Tenzin. "Hey, Tenzin... I'm staying at a friend's tonight. Yes, I'm fine. No, you don't have to send out any guards... I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, okay? Maybe sooner... Okay, yeah, bye Tenzin." She hung up. She couldn't take anymore questions.

"We should go to bed." Amon said from where he was cleaning the tray of tea, feeling tired from the interesting night. "I'll take you to your room."

Korra nodded. "Bed. Right..." She smiled and blushed as she shooed images away from her mind.

He nodded and proceeded to the door, when he began feeling light headed, however Amon chose to ignore it having been faced with nausea after an appointment with his doctor before. But he didn't make it halfway through the room before he collapsed, dropping the tray of tea that spilled all over the wooden floor. He was having an asthma attack; why now?

Korra panicked and quickly used a nearby vase to bend the water of it. She shook her head and put it back. Water wouldn't heal this. She carefully pulled Amon's head into her lap, turning him on his side so he could breathe and she pulled his mask off, making sure she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see him. "Someone help! Please!"

It happened so quickly, but he was perfectly calm until he had to squint from the light on the ceiling and he knew that Korra had pulled his mask away in panic. His heart skipped for a moment before calming down again. Korra had her eyes closed. He didn't have to worry about his scars being seen. But he was still exposed and he felt vulnerable, but Amon wasn't angry. "Calm down." He said hoarsely, "... Just... just hold me." He took deep breaths, working independently to recover.

Korra kept her eyes closed and nodded, pulling him up a bit more to hold him from behind, hiding her face in his back. "Y-you're okay?"

"Mhm." He replied, continuing with his deep breaths until the attack eventually ceased but his head was still spinning a bit. Amon retrieved his mask, placing it back over his face and pulling his hood over his head. His arms fell limp to his sides again after, feeling tired. "I need help back to my room. Could you do that?" He took another breath.

Korra finally opened her eyes and stood up, carefully pulling him up with her. "Y-yeah." She was lucky she had powerful arms and she led him out of the room. "Which way?"

Amon tiredly gestured to the flight of stairs at the end of the hall. "... Wait," That would require too much effort, and the guest room was nearby. He always went there for his previous asthma attacks. But that was Korra's room... decisions, decisions. "Take me this way instead," He nodded to another hall; too tired to start a debate with himself. He was about to faint.

Korra nodded and walked over to the room, shifting Amon to open the door. Once she managed to open it, she pulled him inside and closed the door with her foot. Korra looked at him and hurried over to the bed, lying him down on it. "Is... that better?"

"Yes." Amon shifted and forced his body to cooperate to make the bed to this liking, putting the pillows against the headboard and leaning against them in a sitting position. "If you go back to the office you can page the Lieutenant and he will show you to my room. You may rest there."

"But... No." Korra sat on the bed beside him. "I'm staying here to make sure you don't have another attack." She crossed her arms.

"I'm fine now." He didn't like it when Korra was being stubborn, but at the same time Amon wasn't complaining. It meant that the Avatar really did care for him and he appreciated it, despite their differing alliances. "Go to bed, Avatar."

Korra turned to him and sighed. "At least let me stay here with you? It'll make me feel better knowing I'm close by if you need help..."

Amon sighed and nodded, not wanting to argue and he waved her to come closer. Letting Korra stay was the least he could do after the girl helped him.

Korra scooted closer to Amon and carefully leaned against his side lightly. She could hear his pounding heart but she guessed he was still recovering. "Can you breathe okay?"

"Mm." He nodded, closing his eyes and holding Korra. Somehow with her being close, his body was able to calm down slowly. He sighed softly.

Korra couldn't bring herself to sleep yet and she snuggled closer to Amon while she had the chance. Somehow, she didn't think this would last and she sighed inwardly in disappointment. She closed her eyes and simply listened to him breathe, listened to his heartbeat.

Sometimes he had trouble understanding why he was burdened with sorrow and a curse. But it was times like these that he understood why it had to be him. If it was anyone else they wouldn't have been able to put up with the Avatar like he did, though no effort was barely put into their relationship. Somehow they understood each other and if it was anyone else who was carrying what he had to carry on his shoulders then they would have failed already. Amon sighed again. Why was he even thinking? He needed to sleep... he just... he murmured something.

Korra opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Did you say something?" She asked quietly.

"Water..." He said, throat feeling dry. He tried lifting his arm to point at the bedside table, only to have it fall back down and he groaned. He disliked being tired.

Korra peeked and saw a pitcher and a glass beside Amon. She nodded and sat up, leaning over him to bend some water into the glass and she picked it up. She turned back to him, still leaning over him as she rested her hand by him. "Here..."

Aw, crap. He forgot about his mask. He moved pushed it up, just having it stop over his lips as he took slow sips of water. Under the lamplight his scars were still very visible, particularly one that reached almost the tip of his chin, a long line of what looked like wire.

Korra pretended not to see, not for her sake, but for Amon's and she closed her eyes. "Is that better, Amon?"

He answered with a soft 'yes' and went to take the glass of water blindly, yet instead he knocked it over, spilling it all over himself and Korra. The Equalist hissed, not from pain but the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes soaking water.

Korra shifted and sat back, using her bending to get the water off of them. "I know you disapprove of bending, but it's better than being wet, right?"

Amon shifted his eyes away, letting it go. Korra had a point, and he didn't want to get up just to change - he couldn't get up anyway, unless he pushed himself. "Just this once, Avatar."

"Twice, actually, but it was to get you water without falling on top of you." Korra smiled at him.

"Fine, twice." Amon smiled under his mask, and settled down again. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She chuckled softly and settled back beside him.

He let her slip under his arm again, he nuzzled her hair this time, smelling the distinct scent of the herbal tea from earlier. Amon let himself drift into a peaceful slumber.

Korra smiled and listened to his heartbeat and breathing for a while before she too fell asleep.

The next morning Korra was presented a tray of breakfast and tea in bed by the Lieutenant. He told her that Amon had to go attend a rally and that he would be back soon.

Korra rubbed her eyes and thanked the Lieutenant. The Equalists weren't as bad as she had thought. "Was Amon alright this morning?"

"Yes, and he told me that you needn't worry. Just eat." The man said, "If you need anything else, the pager is over there."

Korra nodded and ate her breakfast. She reminded herself that, sadly, she had to leave at some point today, but she wanted to stay with Amon.

After Korra finished her breakfast the Lieutenant was there to escort her around the Equalist headquarters again, and fulfilling anything she wanted. But for his morning stroll he took her to the gardens with him.

"This place is amazing..." Korra smiled. "I like it here..." She murmured, rubbing her arms, having stolen one of Amon's coats after sneaking into his room when the Lieutenant was showing her around upstairs.

"Well don't get used to it. You're still a potential threat; things may change." He drifted behind her, letting her take in the colorful scenery. They approached a tiny bridge, just over a pond of koi fish.

Korra smiled and knelt by the pond. "After spending time with Amon, I'm on your side... I can understand why Amon's doing all this now..."

The Lieutenant was shocked, but he was trying to convince himself that he was dreaming. Did the Avatar, /the/ Avatar just say she was on their side? He frowned in confusion, "... Do you?"

She nodded. "I do... I really do... Even I'm surprised, but I know now he's not evil... He has his reasons, and they are good ones... I want to help him..."

"Well, I suppose we can consider you as an ally." The Lieutenant said hesitantly. Amon may have accepted Korra as part of the Equalists, but as Amon's next successor in line if anything were to happen to their leader, the Lieutenant had his doubts. It was better to be paranoid and be sorry later.

Korra turned her attention back to the koi fish. "Will he be back soon? I want to see him before I go back to Air Temple Island..."

"I'm not quite certain," He replied, stopping by her side to look at the koi fish as well, "He's been very busy with his plans. We've been forced to push some back, and move some to the front because of your arrival."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." She placed a finger in the water and drew little circles, resisting the urge to use her bending to make shapes.

The Lieutenant observed her, "I still think you don't belong here, Avatar. You should be training at Air Temple Island."

"Well, no. I don't belong here. But it isn't like I fully belong there either..." She replied.

"What are you saying? You're Tenzin's student, it's his job to make you feel at home."

"I know, but I just don't think I belong there... I feel more at ease here and at the arena than on the island... I like it, don't get me wrong."

"Whether you think you belong or not, your destiny is different from the Equalists. There will be a time when you have to leave: we cannot be found out by the Council, and taking you here is already a risk."

"I won't tell... I'm sneaky when I want to be..." Korra stood up. "I still want to see him before I leave."

"Hm." The Lieutenant looked at her wry, still having his doubts. "Very well, you can stay to say goodbye."

"I promise, I won't tell the Council anything, if that's what you're worried about?"

"... I'm not worried about the Council. I'm worried about Amon." The man said, tucking his hands behind him. "If he can't fulfill his destiny, then it's up to you to bring balance. There are far too many benders out there who are using their gifts for evil, rather than good."

"I've noticed..." Korra sighed sadly. "Amon can do it... I can't do what he does..."

"No Avatar, that's not what I meant." He said, "If Amon passes before he can finish the path given to him, you will have to."

"It makes it sound like you think I can replace him if he dies... I won't let him die..." Korra said firmly.

"I know you won't, Avatar. I was merely... never mind." The Lieutenant said abruptly, shaking his head. "I'd best leave now. I'll have my sister walk you around some more. Good day." He nodded and turned away to hurry off.

Korra watched him leave and sighed. She couldn't wait for Amon to get back. She felt nervous without him there.

Amon arrived close to noon with Chi Blockers who hurried off to get out of their gear and get something to eat as he decided to take a walk around headquarters. The Lieutenant informed Korra immediately.

Korra smiled and waited in Amon's office, leaning against his desk.

As Amon entered his office he hid the soda he had been drinking behind his back at the presence of the Avatar. He didn't want to be caught drinking out of a straw again, and pretended to put both hands behind him instead. "I see you haven't left yet. The Lieutenant didn't say anything." On purpose.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you before I left... And make sure you were okay. You had me worried last night..." Korra had her arms folded and she let them hang by her sides as she pushed away from the desk.

"Ah, well... I'm quite fine now thanks in large part to you." He nodded, and shifted slightly, trying to find a table to place his drink on while still hiding it. In the end he gave up and revealed it. "I'm surprised Tenzin hasn't sent anyone out to look for you; there were no spies at the rally either."

"Well, now that you're back, I have to leave..." Her tone suggested she did not want to leave at all.

"You're going to have to." His tone was no different from Korra's and he looked up at her. Strangely enough, he wanted her to stay but he knew that the Avatar had other chores to attend to as did he. "... Don't come looking for me after today. There are... plans I need to do, rallies I need to attend. I'll send someone to you when it's more appropriate for us to meet again."

"So, you don't want to meet at midnight anymore?" Again, her voice was disappointed. She wondered how long she could take not seeing him. Korra knew she'd hear his voice on the radio often enough, but it wasn't the same.

"Not for a couple of weeks. I don't know how long exactly, but the Council is up to something. In all my rallies there have been no spies or attempt of arrest. They're either getting bored or they're planning something; I think it's the latter." He set his drink down, "Either way, my people and I will be doing some investigation."

"Let me help you... Please? I can find out from Tenzin..." She offered, walking towards him.

"No, you've walked in this plan far too early. There's a high risk of you being discovered and we can't have that."

"Sorry..." Korra looked down. "Are you angry?"

Amon's forehead creased, "No, I'm not angry. I'm just concerned for your safety, which you should respect by going home. To your real home, which is Air Temple Island."

Korra sighed sadly and nodded. "Alright... See you in a few weeks?" She tried to smile.

"Yes." Amon bowed and led Korra to the docks, telling the disguised Chi Blockers that were dropping her off at Republic City that the blindfold was no longer needed. As the Chi Blockers untied the boat, Amon continued conversation. "And Avatar, I heard that your own birthday is coming up."

Korra blushed and nodded. "Yes, it's next week... I'll be 18... But I won't see you, will I?"

"Unfortunately." Next week would probably be his busiest, searching every corner of Republic City with his scouts. "Forget about me; you enjoy your eighteenth birthday now."

Korra couldn't help but pout. "Then, will you treat me to make up for it next time I see you?" She looked up, but she made sure not to feel too hopeful.

"I can't make promises, but I will treat you with something when the time comes for us to meet again." He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. The Chi Blockers announced that they were ready and waiting.

Korra murmured a farewell to Amon and pulled away. She really didn't want to leave, but she didn't have a choice. 


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't until a week later that someone delivered flowers to Korra that Bolin spat the noodles he was eating, nearing covering Mako and Asami who sat at the opposite side of the table of the restaurant they were eating. "Oh my gosh! Who would send that!" He looked at Mako who shrugged.

"It's not me. You two know that I'm with Asami."

"I'm sure Bolin's just teasing." Asami smiled, leaning closer to Mako. She peeked at the card that had fallen out of the bouquet and told Korra, "Hey Korra, why don't we look at your secret admirer?"

The Avatar snatched up the card. "No no... I... Um, thanks for dinner, guys!" She said quickly, grabbing the flowers and card before leaving the restaurant. Korra decided to go visit Aang's memorial. "I can't believe it... He sent me these?"

Mako, Asami and Bolin watched as she rushed out of the restaurant and turned to each other in confusion.

"Who's paying?" Bolin asked, and Mako face palmed, but he couldn't be more curious to whoever sent the flowers.

On memorial island, Amon emerged from behind a pillar as Korra approached up the temple steps, "I couldn't give you a whole arena now, could I? I had to settle for something smaller. Girls like flowers, don't they?"

Korra blushed. "Thank you, Amon... But, what happened to not seeing me today?" Truth was, she couldn't be happier that Amon had actually given her a gift, and showed up here.

"Some plans have been delayed, but they're nothing important." He offered his hand to her, "Happy birthday to you, Korra."

Korra took his hand and smiled. "Thank you... Are the delays a bad thing?" She asked.

"Nothing but more investigations. I had the Lieutenant carry on with the tasks so that I may spend sometime with you." Amon came closer, locking arms with Korra as they began a walk around the memorial. "Your attire is different. I think it compliments you, very nice."

Korra blushed and looked down, remembering she was in a dress at Asami's request. "Um... Th-thank you..." She replied with a small smile.

"There's no need to be shy. You really do look beautiful." He smiled under his mask, "How are the flowers? I didn't know which one you'd like so I went for something simple."

"I love them, they're great..." Korra smiled up at him. "But I'd like any gift from you..." She trailed off and cleared her throat.

"You won't be very hard to please then." He chuckled, "I'd like a challenge. What else would you like for your birthday?"

Korra bit back the urge to ask if she could see his face. "...Actually, I don't know..."

"Just don't ask for an arena." He joked, "And really, there must be something, Avatar."

"Nothing I want to ask for... Considering you might get upset..."

That was understandable, but he was curious now. Amon became silent, wondering what Korra had wanted that would make him upset.

"...I guess... I want to see your face... Even if it's scarred... But I understand if you won't show me..."

Right, that. "Well, that /could/ be a problem." And a challenge. Amon stopped walking, slipping out of the arm lock. He had heard clear of Korra's understanding, but he couldn't be sure if he'd ever let her see his face.

Korra turned to him, holding the flowers to her chest. "I made you mad, didn't I?"

"No." He answered, "... I just don't see the point of everyone wanting to unmask me. Are they expecting to see someone with a perfect complexion? It's obvious that I'm hideous." There he said it.

Korra walked up to him and placed a hand on the cheek of Amon's mask. "That's not true... Physical attractiveness isn't what matters, Amon... Looks aren't everything. I like you because of your personality... You're so different than I first thought..."

He scoffed, swatting away Korra's hand gently and looking at his hand. "If only the Council could see what you see. They've marked me public enemy number one, haven't they? ... Just because of this curse that flows through my veins. Just because I'm /different/ from the Republic City citizens. My own family never even loved me." He clenched his fist, "I'm nothing."

"Not to me!" She said passionately. "You are not nothing, you have a purpose. They mark you as a criminal, so what? Don't belittle yourself, Amon. You have an incredible power. Yes, it's terrifying, but I'm not afraid of you anymore. You're a just a man. You are not a criminal..." Korra looked down. "You aren't nothing."

"Not you." He turned his head away, "My apologies for troubling you this evening, Avatar. I should go." He turned to leave, wanting to hide from the world.

Korra grabbed his arm and hugged him from behind. "Don't... Don't leave... You aren't bothering me... I /wanted/ to see you today, Amon..."

Amon glanced over his shoulder and faced away again. "Release me, Avatar."

"No." She replied stubbornly, tightening her hold slightly.

Amon twisted to face her, getting Korra to loosen her grip slightly and the Equalist leader pressed her against a pillar. "Now, Avatar." His tone was calm and composed, but there was a hidden demand to it.

Korra blushed and looked away. "...I just don't want to go weeks without seeing you... I'm sorry."

Amon tilted his head, thinking of a way to get Korra to release him. When suddenly, it hit him like a rock to the head. He didn't even know why he considered it, and did it. "Then I'm going to have to convince you." He said, his hand moving towards his mask.

Korra blinked. He was going to take his mask off? "...Amon..."

His fingers touched the porcelain mask and he slowly slid it up, while leaning towards Korra. Amon got halfway of pushing his mask just above his lips, before he captured Korra's lips with his own.

Korra's eyes widened and she placed a hand on Amon's chest, gripping his shirt. Slowly her eyes closed.

He inhaled, the kiss going on longer than he expected. His fingers interlacing with Korra's hair as he ran his fingers through it. Amon pressed her against the pillar more.

The Avatar sighed softly into the kiss and moved her arms up to wrap around his shoulders.

Amon leaned closer, breathing in between the kisses and growing more passionate. He tugged at the sleeve of Korra's dress obliviously and picked her legs up, lifting her.

She continued kissing him, resisting the urge to remove the mask completely. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her.

A few seconds later he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath, but never turned his head away from Korra, despite being temporarily blind because of his mask sitting over his eyes. "It seems that I've gotten carried away."

"I disagree... I don't think you have..." Korra placed another kiss to his lips before pulling his mask back into place.

Amon smiled as his mask was pushed back into place and he let Korra back down on her two feet, and fixed the sleeve that had fallen off her shoulder. His face felt warm, and he couldn't be more thankful that the mask was there to hide his face. "Oh really? Well, I hope I convinced you."

"To let you go?" Korra giggled and hugged him, nuzzling his chest. "I guess I can let you leave..." She smiled and pulled away. "I just wish I didn't have to wait so long to see you again..."

"It will only be a few weeks, and besides you have some training to attend to. That should keep you occupied." He fixed her hair, and rubbed her back gently.

Korra nodded. "You're right... But... Just so I'll know you're okay... Will you send me something now and again to let me know?"

"You mean like postcards?" He chuckled softly, "Yes, I will if you're so worried. But we still have time now if you would like to discuss a few things, if there is anything."

"Actually... I'd like to kiss you again..." She blushed and looked down at her feet.

Amon lifted Korra's chin, "I take it that I'm very good, otherwise you wouldn't ask again." His other hand trailed lower down her back as he spoke.

She laughed softly and placed her hands on his shoulders again. "Mhm... You are a very good kisser." In her mind, she thought he was better than Mako.

"I must be in luck since I've never kissed anyone but you." The tip of his mask's nose touched with Korra's. His hand now trailing down to her thigh. "You win Avatar. I'm interested."

Korra's face lit up. "R-really?" She smiled and nuzzled his neck, kissing it lightly. "I'm glad..." She shivered when she felt his hand on her thigh and pressed close to him.

Amon gasped softly as he felt gentle lips brush against his neck and he lifted one of Korra's legs, pressing her against the pillar again.

Korra gasped and looked up at him. "...If you want... I can close my eyes so you can take the mask off..." She offered.

"That won't be necessary." Amon shook his head and dropped her leg, guiding her away from the light of the moon and into the unlit temple.

Korra gripped his arm as they went into the temple, praying this wasn't all a trap. She then scolded herself. If it was a trap, fine. She didn't care at this point.

But it wasn't a trap, and Amon made it clear when he pressed Korra behind a lion statue; concealing them in darkness. He picked her up again, pushing her dress just above her thighs.

The Avatar shivered at the cool air and she reached out to brush her fingers across Amon's mask.

Moments later, Amon's mask clinked to the floor and he made sure to push it somewhere safe with his foot. He felt Korra's hands still roaming in the darkness and he leaned forward to find her lips, nuzzling her neck and capturing her lips. He tugged at her sleeves again.

Korra pulled her left arm out of her sleeve and placed her now free hand on the back of Amon's neck to deepen the kiss. She barely registered his soft short hair under her fingertips.

He took a breath, whispering Korra's name and tucking his hand within her dress to feel the skin there. His fingers brushed against the side of her chest, before groping her breast. He moved his head to nuzzle her neck.

Korra shivered and bit her lip to keep a soft moan from escaping. She murmured Amon's name quietly.

"Korra?" Amon stopped immediately at the call of the girl's name. It was Tenzin looking for his student.

"You must've left the party too early." He whispered by Korra's ear and took a soft nibble, beginning to set her down quietly.

Korra cursed under her breath and kissed him again before pulling away. "Sorry, Amon..." She murmured, fixing her dress. She paused. Maybe if she waited, Tenzin would leave.

Amon put his mask back on and pulled his hood up, keeping in the shadows.

As they waited, Tenzin approached closer. "I know you're here Korra, I saw flower petals on the on the floor."

Korra cursed again and turned to Amon before walking out. "I was just visiting Aang..." Korra lied, walking towards her mentor. "I must have dropped my flowers..."

Tenzin sighed in relief, nodding. "You left so quickly that I thought something had happened to you. It's time to go home now, you've had a long day." He offered the girl her flowers that he recovered from outside the temple. "I'm sure my father gives his blessings to you."

Korra sighed and glanced back over her shoulder. So much for that. She turned back to Tenzin and smiled. "Yeah, let's go home..." She didn't want to, but she didn't have a say. This would be the hardest relationship... She now cursed being the Avatar. It made being a teenager and sneaking around to see your 'boyfriend' impossible. 


	7. Chapter 7

For the days that came, Amon had sent no letters or any sort of means to ensure his safety to Korra. There have been little to no Equalist activities, but Tarrlock and his officers have raided and taken training Chi Blockers into custody, however, they prisoners were broken out but there was still no sign of Amon. Not even on the radio. It wasn't until three weeks later that there was a broadcast on the radio that The Lieutenant has been captured, and that Amon had gotten away.

Bolin whistled as he sat back in his chair. "Is it just me, or have the Equalists stopped trying? I mean, not that that's a bad thing it's just that-it's actually really boring without anything happening in Republic City."

Korra whimpered unconsciously. She and the Lieutenant may not have seen eye to eye, but she hoped he would escape soon enough. But she breathed a sigh of relief when it was announced that Amon was still free. "Yeah... It is pretty quiet lately, huh?" She smiled at Bolin. "It's getting late, I should be heading home..." She stood from her seat and waved a goodbye to Bolin. Korra pondered going to visit Amon, but she didn't want to bother him. She considered going to Memorial Island, which is what she found herself doing since Amon hadn't been there in some time. She made a mental note to help Koh out if he didn't escape within a few days.

"Psst, hey! Korra!" Someone whispered from the docks, and a Chi Blocker peeked from behind a wall, waving at the Avatar. "Remember me?" She asked as she unbuckled her helmet and took it off, revealing herself to be Koh's sister.

"Oh, you!" Korra blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head casually.

"You've heard already, but my brother was captured by Tarrlock's men." She said, "Amon didn't summon you, but I think you can help. We found where my brother is, and we're planning to strike."

"Is...What if it goes bad?" Korra panicked. "You and Amon could be hurt..." But she wanted to help. "...Take me to Amon. I'll offer my help."

"It doesn't matter if I get hurt, so as long as my brother gets out alive." She threw her helmet onto the row boat and hopped in, waiting for Korra.

Korra hopped in after Ping and sat down across from her. "Wouldn't it be too dangerous to go so soon? Chief Beifong will have extra security while they interrogate Koh..."

"It's up to Amon when he wants to go, but I'm not going to wait any longer. I'll go by myself if I have to." Ping began rowing.

"Ping, please..." Korra wanted to go with her, but she knew it wasn't safe. Korra sighed softly and apologized aloud before using her waterbending to get the to the Equalist 'town' quicker.

Once they were at Equalist head quarters, Ping climbed out and tugged Korra along, barging into the meeting room to present a helper. "The Avatar is here to help us." Amon didn't sound too pleased when he spoke, approaching the woman. "What is she doing here? I made it clear that she's to not be involved." His tone held something of annoyance and anger, different from his usual. "You will take her home right now."

Korra pursed her lips. "Amon, let me help you. I can get in to 'interrogate' Koh and give him a means of getting out. I'm supposed to help you, right? So, let me!"

"This isn't some normal interrogation, Avatar." Amon growled, "Bei Fong may follow the law, but Tarrlok has other means of getting wanted information. Knowing Koh he'll resist and face consequences." Amon looked away, "I already lost my right hand man, and who I consider a brother. I'm not risking any more lives today."

Ping made a face, "What are you saying; you're going in alone? Boss, that's suicide! Let us help!"

Korra growled. "No, Amon. Isn't the point of having me on your side so you can get close to the Council and authorities so you can find out their plans and where they keep your men? I mean, you wanted me here so you could use me to help you right?" Her tone was determined, and not the least bit bitter at the idea of being used. Tarrlok had already done that once and she regretted it. But she wanted to help Amon, even if he was using her. "That's the reason I'm here, to help you. Otherwise, bringing me here and getting me to help you was for nothing! I won't let you go alone, and that's final!"

"I don't plan on /using/ you right now," He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Do you even know where he's being held? It isn't a normal prison - there's only one way in and one way out."

"Isn't it in one of Tarrlok specialty cells? Again, I can get in and help him..." Korra sighed. "Please, I want to help, so let me. I'm the Avatar, it's my job to help..."

They were wasting time by arguing and Amon knew it. So many things could go wrong and yet there was also chance for victory. He was so angry and not just himself but at Koh who stayed to stall. That idiot. "... You need a disguise."

Korra smiled, glad and relieved that Amon agreed to let her help. "Thank you, Amon..."

Amon mapped out the floor plan for the Chi Blockers and which positions they should take. He turned to Korra as the troops poured out. "I was wrong. There is another way out. If you can get the Lieutenant to safety up on the roof, my men can do a pick up while I lead the guards waiting downstairs in a different direction."

"You have to promise me you'll be careful, Amon..." She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly.

Amon nodded and parted ways with Korra until reaching their destination, a small island where a tall building stood. He took the Avatar's hand, "We can't fail, Avatar."

"I hope you don't oppose me using bending..." Korra murmured, straightening the Equalist outfit she was now wearing. "We won't fail Amon..."

"If it is necessary to use bending then I suggest you stick to one element, but you know what the Equalists stand for. If one of the guards in that prison witness even a glimpse of water, fire or the ground eating them up then there could be some consequences for the movement." He offered her a mask. "Be safe."

"I'll be careful." Korra took the mask and put it on. "I'll use just water then. It's my most effective one." She bumped her forehead against his. "You be safe too."

Amon left in the other direction followed by a group of Chi Blockers, while Ping stayed with Korra, heading in the opposite. "We only get one shot at this - let's make it count."

Korra nodded. "Let's save Koh, go home and eat noodles." She tried to ease the growing anxiety by making a little joke. "We get in, get him, and get out. Can't be that hard."

"Koh's great when starving. I hope he doesn't make us do all the work." She smirked under her mask and followed the others to their checkpoint. Two Chi Blockers slipped in, knocking out the two guards at post before sticking a thumbs up through the window to say that it was clear to come in.

Korra climbed up and joined them, keeping an ear out for Tarrlok. "...I hope this works..." She murmured softly.

"Oh, it'll work. The Equalists are one of the best espionage movements out there." There was more to it but whatever she had to say can be said later. Ping moved ahead, guiding Korra to another corridor. One with approaching guards. "Okay, there's three guards but we can take 'em."

Korra nodded and waited for Ping's signal. But her instinct was screaming at her that something really bad was going to happen. Something really bad and really soon.

They got rid of the guards with no sweat and did this for the next five corridors until they reached a locked door. Ping cussed as she felt no keys on the guards they knocked out. "We need a key if we're ever going to get to the next checkpoint-" and as Korra predicted, something happened.

Two figures grabbed them from behind. As Ping lashed out one of them let out a noise between a cry and a whine. "Mako watch out, these guys are feisty!"

Korra froze. Oh no... What the hell were they doing here? She resisted the urge to use her bending and she squirmed in Mako's hold, twisting around to elbow him in the face. She decided to feel bad for it later.

Mako stumbled holding one eye but didn't back down, having received worse injuries in the arena. He lashed out with his arm, sending a fireball at Korra.

Ping didn't struggle much with Bolin in hand to hand combat, but both of them were putting up a good fight. She just needed an opening to disable the boy of his bending abilities.

Korra ducked under the fireball and grabbed Mako's arm, twisting it behind him and shoving him into Bolin.

"Ow, hey!" Bolin cried a second time, tangled with Mako and it gave the chance for Ping to render them of their bending abilities. She hit the ground hard when Mako swiped at her legs, and Bolin was up again, fists up. "Come on, Equalist. We can still take you even without our bending. Hmph!"

Korra cursed inwardly and she leapt at Mako, punching him square in the cheek. She needed to remember to apologize. Screw it. She tried making her voice sound different.

"Stand down and stay outta the way! We're here to collect our Lieutenant and we'll be on our way."

"Which is why we're trying to stop you!" Bolin frowned at her as Mako recovered.

"You step aside!" Ping electrocuted Bolin from behind.

Korra flinched, not happy that she had to fight her friends. But oh well. She pulled out an electro-rod she had been given and gave Mako a jolt, hoping to knock him out.

The brothers fell with Bolin slumping to the wall unconsciously, and Mako fighting to stay awake, managing to grip at Korra's arm before passing out.

Ping sighed, putting her gloves away and nodding to Korra. "Your friends put up a good fight. Come on, this way." She said and they kept moving.

The Avatar almost wanted to leave and help her friends. But she promised Amon and Ping she would help them. "Let's hurry... "

They reached the room where Koh was being held and took their positions beside the big doors. "This is too easy. I bet they're waiting inside." Ping whispered to Korra.

Korra nodded. "Then let's kick some tail and get gone."

Ping gave a nod and smirked under her helmet before counting down and barging in with Korra. To their surprise the only people inside were Koh and Tarrlok who was getting ready to use the electrocution prod against The Lieutenant. Ping moved forward.

"Not so fast, unless you want your Lieutenant here to be deep fried." Tarrlok kicked at the tub of water that the Lieutenant's chair was sitting in.

Korra wanted to resist using her bending. She did. But she wanted to save Koh. She stepped forward and bended the water away from Koh's chair.

Tarrlok glanced at the water being bended away and his eyes grew wide, the electric prod powering up. "Equalists don't bend-arghh!" He fell over a table when Ping gave a punishing kick to his face while distracted.

"And I don't remember you killing people, jerk." She went to her brother and untied him, the Lieutenant pulled away at the sash that's been muffling his words. "The thank you can wait. We have to find a way out before Bei Fong's officers get here."

Korra gestured wildly for Koh and Ping to run. She intended to fight Tarrlok if she had to, just to buy them time to get out. "GO!" She shouted, masking her voice again. "I'll hold him off, get gone!"

"Forget about him!" Koh growled, pulling his sister along and grabbing Korra's arm. He didn't want to think about the consequences if Korra was discovered.

Korra tried to pull away and she growled, following after her new allies. She looked around for Bolin and Mako, but they were gone now. She hoped they were okay and sighed in relief when she heard their voices outside and it sounded like they were leaving.

They left the room and headed up a flight of stairs that took them up on the roof. As Amon said, the blimp was there, concealed within the clouds as the platforms came down. Ping hopped on, along with the Lieutenant.

Koh offered Korra one of the cables with an empty platform. "Come on Avatar, we're going home." He didn't smile, but the tone of his voice was different from his commanding one.

With a nod, Korra took hold of the cable. Home. The Equalists' hideaway town was a home for her now? Somehow, she liked that idea.

The cables started to ascend slowly, when the sound of zipping lines broke the silence, metalbending lines wrapping around Korra and tugging her away from the platform.

Korra shouted. Dammit! She reached out with her free arm to clutch the platform.

"I got you!" Ping grabbed her arm and held tight while the other hand gripped the cable. A tug and Ping almost slipped off the platform herself. She craned her neck up to look at Koh, who was almost inside the blimp yelling orders to stop raising the platforms. A much stronger tug and the Chi Blocker yelped, sliding off her platform completely. She managed to grab the table, but she didn't know how long she'll be able to hold on. "K-korra... if I slip I'm sorry."

Korra shook her head. "Don't talk like that, Ping! Just hang on!"

But she couldn't, the sweat on her hands caused her to slip and fall with Korra, hitting the ground hard as metalbenders separated them.

Korra grunted and pushed herself up, grabbing Ping's arm. "Ping? Ping, are you okay?"

Ping nodded, shaking her head to clear her vision as she stood. Bei Fong's officers was around them in a moment, telling them to stand down or otherwise.

Korra cursed under her breath. She would be found out! And then Tenzin would never let her out of his sight ever again and all of Republic City would hate her. And Ping... Korra didn't even want to think about the fate that awaited Ping.

Tarrlok emerged from the forest of officers, ponytail a mess. The blimp had gone dark now, nowhere to be seen. The disappearance of the ship confused Ping, and she was sure it did to Korra too. "At least we gained something from our loss. Though your Equalists friends don't seem to care about you two. Hm. Take her to the brig." The councilman gestured to Ping.

"Her? But there's two of them-"

"Leave this one." Tarrlok nodded to Korra. "Make sure she's tied up properly." Bei Fong's officers creased their brows but they did what they were told, two metalbenders taking care of Korra while the rest took Ping away who struggled without victory.

Korra wanted to call out to Ping, but she held her tongue. How could Amon just abandon them? Abandon /her/? Koh didn't seem the type to leave his sister behind. She hoped not, anyway. She hoped they were still around. Korra glared at Tarrlok through her goggles.

Once Korra was bound to the metal fence surrounding the building roofs, the metalbenders left at Tarrlock's command, and the councilman turned to the Avatar. "There's only one person, or should I say one /bender/ who would join the Equalists." He grabbed the mask and pulled it off, along with the goggles.

"Korra." He sneered.

Korra grimaced and growled at him. "Let her go!" She demanded, squirming in her restraints. "And let me go while you're at it!"

"This isn't about your new friend, Avatar." Tarrlok glared at her, taking her face and raising it to look at him. "This is about you. You are a disgrace to Republic City and everything that the Council stands for. Everything that your mentor stands for; do you realize what you've just gotten yourself into, Korra? You wouldn't have any other means of going to the memorial island unless it was a showdown with Amon, or should I say a truce?"

Turning her face, he whispered in her ear. "What did he do to persuade you? Did he recite a speech like in one of his rallies?"

Korra jerked her head away from his hand and headbutted him while he was close. "Amon doesn't have secrets! He hides behind a mask because benders /hurt/ him! The Council is full of secrets! I think you all are the bad guys!"

Tarrlok growled then snickered, looking up at Korra again. "Even your friends? Mako and his brother Bolin has joined the force recently, and it's too bad that that beautiful Asami Sato couldn't. I bet she'll prove far more useful than you, Korra. At least she's not a criminal... however," He pulled at her hair, forcing her to look at him. "There are ways of keeping one's secrets."

Korra hissed at him when he pulled her hair and her eyes narrowed darkly. "Are you trying to blackmail me, Tarrlok? Because I reeeeally hate blackmail and I'm going to kick your sorry ass as soon as you release me!"

He smirked, and laughed out loud. "Amon really /has/ changed you, Korra. Ah, what a pity. You and I could have been great allies. You said we made a great team once."

"Then I realized how wrong we were for /hurting/ people! Equalist or not, you shouldn't hurt anyone! Amon doesn't hurt people unless they attack him first! All he does is take bending and that doesn't really seem painful... And it's usually from those who abuse it!"

"I'm surprised he hasn't taken your bending away; he's a smart one, I'll give him that." He tugged at her hair again, trying to get her to stay still. "But if you want painful, I'll give it to you." He smirked, but it was a different kind of smirk; one of lust and hunger.

Korra held her breath and glared at him. "You wouldn't /dare/..." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"What you say no longer matters, Korra." Tarrlok grinned, "You're a criminal now. Criminals should be punished." He groped her, mashing his lips with Korra's.

Korra gasped and growled, biting down on his bottom lip, squirming to get free of the metal that was holding her.

He kneed her stomach, grunting at the blood that came from his lips. The councilman snickered, slipping his hands inside the Avatar's shirt and massaging her breast. "Are you enjoying yourself, Korra?"

She growled at him and attempted another headbutt. "Hardly! Get your hands off me!"

Tarrlok smirked, pulling at Korra's hair again, "Then we should arrange a meeting tonight."

Tarrlok's smile disappeared when another voice said, "I'm sorry, she already has a date." Twisting Tarrlok's arm behind him, Amon elbowed the back of the councilman's head, knocking him unconscious.

Korra smiled and sighed in relief. "Running a little late, Amon... I was starting to think you stood me up..." Her eyes darted to the building. "Ping's inside..."

"I got caught up with Bei Fong, and you have no need to worry; she's fine. Unconscious, but well." He released Korra from her binds and helped her up, "Ping is safe, but how about you?"

Korra replied by hugging him. "I'm fine... Let's hurry and get out of here before anyone else comes... Not that it matters anymore, Tarrlok is going to tell everyone I'm working with you..."

He nodded, taking the Equalist carriage once they were well away from the prison. "Tarrlok won't tell the Council." Amon said.

"How do you know?" She asked, leaning on him for comfort.

"He has no evidence, and he's a strategist. He wouldn't tell the Council unless he has no control over our cause." Amon explained.

She sighed softly. "Yeah... Thank you, Amon... For helping me out back there..."

"It could have been worse. Are you certain you're alright?" He rubbed her shoulders to warm her up.

Korra nodded and closed her eyes. "...Can I stay with you again tonight?"

"It would be better for you to return to Air Temple Island. Tenzin will be looking for you."

She shook her head. "Don't make me go home, Amon... I don't want to..."

"You know better than to argue, Korra." Amon said, "Tenzin and your friends will grow suspicious of you if you refuse to go home."

Korra closed her eyes and hid her face. She still needed to go back and change her clothes. "...Alright... I guess this means I can't see you for a while?"

"You'll be able to wait for a week, I'm certain. Though I'm sure that The Lieutenant will want to thank you more appropriately - you might get to see us sooner." He placed his hand on the side of her cheek and caressed the skin, noticing the messy hair. "I'm sorry I was late."

Blue eyes fluttered as she leaned into his touch before she smiled up at him. "You got there before he could do any serious damage... Thank you, Amon..."

He brushed her messy hair back and embraced her with one arm, "Let's get you cleaned up, Avatar."

She nodded again and nuzzled against him lightly. He was so calming... Korra wished she could stay with him for good, but she knew she couldn't.

Amon dropped Korra near the docks after having her change out of the Equalist uniform she wore and helped fixed her hair. He set the folded disguise down on the seat beside him and took the Avatar's arm before she left completely. "Thank you Korra, for helping Koh and Ping. Be safe."

"It was the least I could do, Amon... And just tell me if anything else happens." She smiled up at him and kissed the cheek of his mask, before pulling away. "See you later Amon..." 


	8. Chapter 8

When Korra made it back home Bolin and Mako were already there, along with Asami. Mako was first to approach Korra with a stern look on his face, "Where were you?"

Korra rubbed her neck. "A friend invited me to dinner so I went with her..." She lied, hoping it sounded legit.

"Dinner, with a friend?" Mako became furious, clenching his fists. "Korra, I don't know what's been going on with you, but you have a problem. We had Amon's Lieutenant, we had something to bargain with the Equalists and because of your absence, the Lieutenant got away! We had the chance to stop Amon, Korra... and you weren't there when we needed you."

Korra glared at him. "Good! I don't even care anymore! You know, /maybe/ Amon's right! Maybe benders are the bad guys! I'll fight tooth and nail to keep my bending but some people shouldn't have it at all!" She was still shaken from the incident with Tarrlok and she looked away before storming off. "I'm going to bed."

"How could you say that Amon is right?" Mako snapped back, grabbing Korra's arm to keep her from leaving. "Don't you remember the first Equalist rally we went to? He could have taken away Bolin's bending!"

"Of course I remember!" Korra shouted and snatched her arm away. "Just leave me alone, Mako." She threatened and ran off before he could grab her again. She went into her room and curled up on the bed. Naga nuzzled her, and Korra stroked her guide's fur lightly. "Oh, Naga... What am I doing...?"

Naga whined, comforting Korra as best as she could. She laid her head down on the bed, licking Korra's arm and nuzzling her some more. There was a knock at the door before Asami's voice came through the slightly open door. "Korra, is it okay to come in?"

Korra groaned. "I wanted to be alone, but sure. Come in." Came her dejected reply.

huester Asami slipped in, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed where she sat down by Korra and Naga. "I respect that you wanted to be alone, but I think we should talk. If something's bothering you I'm all ears."

"Nothing is bothering me... I just... I haven't been feeling very well lately... Thank you for wanting to talk, Asami. Really. But I just need to think..."

"Come on Korra," Asami scooted closer, "You can tell me anything. Please. I know that we're not as close as you are with the boys but... I want us to be."

"It's just nothing I can discuss with anyone. It's personal." Korra replied, sitting up and hugging her legs. She wanted to sneak out and visit Memorial Island, hoping Amon would be there. But she also hoped he wasn't. Just so she can be alone and evaluate her choices.

"Oh." Asami looked at her lap, "S-sorry for bothering you then." She stood up, rubbing her arm. "We just found out that my father was working for the Equalists and... I just wanted to talk to someone. But if you're not up to it then I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you." Sato turned to leave.

Korra facepalmed. "If you want to talk to me about what happened to /you/, then go for it..." She said softly. She couldn't imagine what everyone would do if they knew Korra was technically an Equalist as well.

Asami was offended by Korra's response, and she frowned. "This isn't about me. Part of it, maybe, but I won't turn away from my friends who's having troubles of their own and I know something's bothering you." She went to the door, feeling hurt. "I already lost my father Korra, and you and the boys are all I've got left. I'm sorry I was worried about what's been going on with you. I'm sorry that I was worried of losing a good friend." Asami stepped out of the room and walked off.

Korra made a small whimper and stood. She almost went after Asami, but Mako had pissed her off too much to apologize. So she pet Naga again and climbed out her window, heading off to Memorial Island to clear her head.

As soon as he gained consciousness, Tarrlok went to Air Temple Island immediately to discuss to Tenzin about Korra's 'absence' from the force. He thought that if he could get Tenzin to keep Korra at the island then she would be out of his hair for a while. But as he neared the island he saw Korra departing from the air bender home, and towards Aang Memorial Island. Upon seeing this, Tarrlok smirked. He could always convince Korra instead, and off he went to follow her.

Korra walked into the temple and sat down against the statue where she and Amon were hiding behind on her birthday. She hugged her knees and sighed softly. She closed her eyes and began to think through everything.

Tarrlok was silent, moving towards the temple where Korra was. He saw her take spot behind a statue and he followed suit, approaching with caution. "We meet yet again, Korra."

The Avatar jerked and glared up at Tarrlok. "Oh look. Just who I was trying to forget about." She growled softly.

"Did you tell Tenzin yet of what you've been up to? I bet he'll love to hear what you have to say about your alliance with Amon."

"What I do in my private life isn't Tenzin's business." She stood up and bristled at the man. "Leave me alone."

"It seems that a lot of the things you are doing isn't anyone's business these days, Avatar." He smirked. "And so unprofessional of Tenzin to let you run around after curfew. How many times has he warned you about sending out guards? He'll never do it. He probably already knows that you've joined the Equalists, and is waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike."

"As if! Tenzin doesn't think anything like that or he would have said something to me by now!" Korra wanted to punch him. She almost did. But she came here to calm down. Hard to do when the object of your hate is standing in front of you. "Leave now and I might not rearrange your face.

"Are you threatening me? You won't like it when I'm provoked."

Korra growled at him. "...Get. Out. I want to be alone!"

"You're already alone." Tarrlok glared at her. "From the moment you joined the Equalists, you've become alone. Do you really think that they consider you their ally? You're a fool for thinking so, and Amon is only using you now that you've sworn your loyalty to him. None of them care as long as they get what they want. Amon never cared about you and he never will, Korra. You've become blind to what the Equalists really are; criminals."

Korra visibly flinched when Tarrlok said that Amon didn't care. It shouldn't have bothered her. She knew he didn't, not really. He was Amon, he only cared about getting rid of benders, despite being interested in her. "I know that! But maybe I /want/ to be a criminal like them!" She hissed.

He shook his head, and urged on to convince Korra that he was the better choice. "You don't have to be. You can join me again, and put an end to the Equalist movement. You don't have to be alone."

"No! I will never join you again, Tarrlok!" Korra took a step away from him, remembering the look in his eyes from earlier.

"You'll join me, Korra." He said so surely. "When the time comes you'll realize that you've been playing on the wrong side. Just you wait." Tarrlok took a last glance and left.

Korra sighed and sat back down, curling up under the statue. "...No. No I won't..." She murmured, drifting into a fitful sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

When morning came, someone working at the memorial nudged Korra awake, telling her that tourists were coming soon. "You shouldn't be sleeping here, it gets very cold at night, kid."

Korra rubbed her eyes sleepily and stood up. "Sorry..." She murmured and walked out. She hissed at the sunlight and whined, trying to shield herself. "...I guess I should go home... No. No, I'm hungry. I'll get something to eat, then go home." She turned to the city and bended her way there, strolling about the streets, listening to people chatter and whisper. Hopefully, this would be a day to herself. She wouldn't mind seeing Ping or hearing from Amon to know what's up, but she still wanted to forget about last night.

As Korra reached an alley way, a figure landed gracefully behind her. "Hey Korra, I never got to thank you." Ping smiled, following the Avatar.

Korra didn't turn around but she couldn't help it. She turned and smiled at Ping. "It was nothing. How's Koh? Is he okay?"

"Bro's okay thanks to you," The Chi Blocker said, trying to wave the arm in the sling she had on, and groaned in embarrassment, waving the other arm instead. "I'm glad you're safe. I was worried that something happened to you because you weren't at headquarters when I woke up."

"I ended up going home... But I spent the night at Memorial Island." She made a point not to mention Tarrlok. "Speaking of HQ, you should head home for some R and R, right?"

"Nah, I'm totally fine!" Ping reassured Korra by waving her good hand, "I don't like being cooped up when I'm off. I like being outside."

"Well... If you're sure... How is everyone else doing?" She asked, walking again.

"They're fine. A few had injuries but they were nothing serious; just cuts and bruises. I think I took the worse out of them, falling from a platform and all." Ping chuckled, "I might have cushioned your fall too just thinking about it."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way..." Korra wanted to ask about Amon, but she held her tongue. "But Koh didn't have any serious injuries?"

"Not unless you count the dent in his ego, being saved by girls and all." The Equalist giggled, "But don't worry, he's very thankful. The Eq-the 'team' appreciate you helping us out Korra. I wish more of /them/ were like you..."

Korra understood who Ping was talking about. "Yeah... Hey, I need to talk to the boss about something later... Can you tell him?"

"The boss?" Ping raised her brow, the smile never leaving her face. "Korra, he's already here. Today's the day the nations celebrate the end of the Hundred Year War. It's the only time that the boss really gets to go out since a lot of people tend to wear masks during the festival."

Korra facepalmed. She completely forgot. "Then we should get a move on, huh?" She smiled.

Ping shook her head, flailing her lone arm around. "No! I suggest we get you something to wear for the festival and surprise the boss tonight. What do you say?" She hopped about, waiting for Korra's response.

Korra arched a brow. "You're going to dress me up aren't you?" She smiled at her friend. "Sure, why not?"

Ping almost squealed in delight, biting her lip from sheer excitement. "I know a really good store, and I'll pay and everything!" Taking Korra's hand, she tugged the girl in the general direction of where the clothing stores were. They entered the dress shop and Ping hurried off to look around. "You can look around too!" She called, browsing through dresses.

Korra looked around. She had no idea what to look for and she stopped. A deep purple dress with red and gold glitter caught her eye. It had no shoulder straps and was bare back, save for light purple ribbon arranged like corset strings. The dress itself was longer in the back than in the front, with a slit with ruffles barely concealing the mannequin's legs. "...wow..."

Ping went over to where Korra was, "Did you find anything-ooh! That one looks really nice!" She commented on the dress the Avatar was looking at. "You should try it on!"

Korra blushed and stammered a no. But, she really liked the dress... She sighed and took it to the dressing room. After a few minutes she just stared. It was a perfect fit, but it rode up more than she thought in the front and the dress came up above her knees, showing off a little bit of her muscular thighs. It didn't look quite right with her hair in its normal ponytail, so she tugged them out and fluffed her hair with her fingers. She was primping. Tomboy Korra was primping. She smiled as she looked at her reflection. With her hair down, it looked a lot better.

While Korra was busy in the dressing room, Ping browsed around the shop a bit more, looking at the different accessories on the shelf. She found gloves, feather headbands and necklaces but they weren't quite right. Judging by Korra's dress the things she found would overpower the beauty of something so simple, yet complex. She leant against a glass case thinking, when suddenly she gasped and saw something off of a reflection from a mirror. She turned towards the glass case and her eyes twinkled at what she saw. It was perfect.

A moment later she was at Korra's dressing room, banging on the door. "Korra, Korra, I found something! Open the door and close your eyes!"

Korra placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes, pushing it open. "Yeah, what?"

Ping slipped in the dressing room and turned Korra towards the mirror, tying on the black and purple masquerade mask on Korra. She hid the string with hair and smiled. "... Wow. If the boss isn't turned on by this then I don't know who will be."

Korra blushed and stammered. "P-Ping! Why would you say that?" Her face burned.

"What?" Ping shrugged innocently, "It's not like he /doesn't/ get turned on every time you guys are within ten feet of each other. The boss won't admit it, but I know so!"

"...What? Ping, Amon isn't into me like that, stop..." Her face burned hotter and she was glad she had the mask covering her cheeks.

"Korraaaa." Ping whined, "Fine. I'll stop teasing, but we should get the dress for tonight, huh? Maybe then the boss will be turned on." She said, giggling.

Korra blushed again and playfully swatted at Ping. "Fine fine... Let's get it and go..."

Ping stepped away from Korra and laughed some more. After they got the dress, they occupied themselves with what was around until the festival would begin. As night fell, Ping took Korra to one of the old Equalist hideouts near where the festival was taking place. "Whew, this place sure needs some life. But we can change here. We never really got to moving stuff. We just left, really."

Korra smiled and took her dress, going into a room to change. She really did like the dress... She hoped Ping was right and that Amon would like it too.

As soon as Korra was dressed the phone that was in the room started to ring, and Ping had gone to the bathroom to fix her sling.

Korra walked out and looked around. "...Oh well..." She picked up the phone. "...Hello?" She asked curiously.

"I was right to call the old hideout, where have you been...?" Amon trailed off as soon as he realized the difference in Ping's voice and how much it resembled Korra's. "This isn't Ping, isn't it?"

"...Nope. Hello, Amon..." Korra felt her cheeks warming. "Ping's fixing the sling on her arm, if you want to wait to speak to her..."

"That will no longer be necessary. I'll just inform the Lieutenant that he needn't worry about his sister. Why you're with Ping I have no clue; isn't it the Hundred Year War festival today? I could have sworn you would be with Tenzin and his family."

"...I haven't been with them all day... I kinda had an argument with Mako last night and I stayed at Memorial Island... I didn't feel like going home again, so I just came to the city and Ping found me, and I'm rambling. Are you going to the festival too?"

"I see. I'm... sorry to hear that, Avatar." It was silent for a few moments until Amon started speaking again, "Unlikely to be up front with the crowd, but yes, I am attending the festival."

Korra smiled. "I see... Then I'll try to find you!" She giggled softly. "If that's okay with you?"

"We can meet at the bridge and watch the event from there, I suppose. Bring Ping with you. Koh wants to bring her home to rest. I'll see you soon, Korra."

The Avatar felt her heart jump. She said a quick goodbye to Amon and hung up, waiting for Ping to emerge, leaning against a table.

Once Ping left the bathroom she nodded to Korra and said that they could go.

As Amon said, the young Chi Blocker was led away by her brother and Ping let out a whine, waving at Korra after giving in and entering the carriage. "Amon will be up there on the bridge. Thank you for looking after my sister, Avatar. And I wish there could be a more appropriate time to thank you for saving me. Have a good night." The Lieutenant said and bowed before leaving.

Korra waved a goodbye to Ping and Koh before turning and walking up onto the bridge. She fidgeted nervously, wondering what Amon would say about the dress. She was so scared he wouldn't like it! 


	10. Chapter 10

Amon's back was facing Korra as the girl entered. He wasn't wearing his usual attire for obvious reasons, but he still had his trademark hood pulled over his head. He wore a black trench coat that reached his knees, and embroidered at the hem of the coat were red Chinese dragons. He turned when he felt a presence behind him, and stared at Korra through his plain white mask. He was speechless for a moment before gathering himself together and clearing his throat, "... Erm, good evening... Avatar. Korra."

Korra bit her lip, her fingers playing with a tassel on her own mask. "Good evening..." Awkward air. "Nice night, huh?" She said nervously.

"Yes, and peaceful too." Amon replied, watching Korra stop beside the bridge. "Before the festival starts that is."

"So, we'll watch from here, right?" She asked, walking over to stand beside him.

"I'm willing to take suggestions. Do you have a place in mind?" He looked at her, resisting the urge to look down. Gods, those legs.

"Here is fine... Less likely any... Council members will see us... Unless you wanted to go somewhere else?" Korra looked up at him through her mask.

"I have nothing in my mind right now, however if I knew you were going to dress so beautifully then I would have worn something... better." He looked at his own attire.

Korra blushed when he said that. "No, it's fine... I wasn't expecting to dress up at all, but Ping insisted and I liked this dress... Shorter than it looked though..." She looked down at her exposed legs. "Shall we just go for a walk or something?"

"An evening stroll would be nice." Amon smiled softly under his mask and he offered his arm to Korra. "And you'll have to excuse Ping. She is a child at heart, but I would be lying if I didn't say you looked stunning in that dress. The mask is also a nice touch."

Korra blushed darkly at his words. He liked it! "Thank you, Amon...You look amazing too..." She reached out and looped her around his. "A walk it is then."

"Thank you. It's not every day that I get to step out of my usual uniform. Wearing something different feels... new to me, but nonetheless comfortable." They walked across the bridge and into the park where a fountain stood with running water. "I take it that celebrating the end of the Hundred Year War at Republic City is better than at the White Lotus?"

"Definitely...Back home, I would just spend the day with my parents and Katara, but I usually focused more on training than anything else... But meeting you, well... Spending time with you anyway... I have to wonder if it's worth it."

"What do you mean? Of course all that training was worth the blood and sweat. It is the proper trial of the Avatar. You don't earn anything by not working hard; by not fighting for something - you are fighting for something?"

"I used to think I knew what I was fighting for... But then I realized what you were talking about... And now I don't know... Benders take their gift for granted, and I'd rather fight for nonbenders and benders that don't abuse their talent..." Korra sighed softly and nuzzled his arm. "..." She wanted to tell him about Tarrlok finding her the night before, but she remained quiet.

"The hard truth is that we're no different from those who wrong others. We all abuse our power." Lifting his hand, Amon stared at it counting the dozen of benders he's taken power from. "In the end we're stuck with a burden, and all because of a curse that was given to us by birth."

"Amon... Why haven't you taken my bending yet? I know you said it's because you were saving me for last but..." She took his hand in hers, lightly kissing his knuckles. "I can fight without my bending... I don't need it..."

"Plans have changed; I'm no longer taking your bending away and I refuse to, even if I have to go against my own views of the bending community." He pulled her close, embracing her gently under the moonlight.

Korra's face lit up and she nuzzled his chest lightly. "But why, Amon? Why change your mind?" Not that she minded in the least, but she was being honest with him.

"... You're making this very difficult for me, Avatar." Yet Amon liked how Korra was a challenge to him; sometimes in convincing and others just because of the girl's curiosity and naiveness. Qualities he admired.

She smiled softly and tilted her head slightly to kiss his neck. "Difficult how...? Last time I checked, I have been obeying you..."

"Yes, but that's not what changed my mind." Amon held her hand while he lifted his mask a bit with the other. Slowly, but surely kissing her lovingly. He inhaled her scent and exhaled as the kiss deepened.

The Avatar almost purred with happiness and she returned the tender kiss, lightly squeezing his hand.

When they broke away from the kiss Amon caressed Korra's cheek with his thumb, breathing heavily before picking her up by the waist and locking his lips against her's again.

Korra wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head slightly to create a better kissing angle.

Amon grunted as he stumbled into the hedge he and Korra entered after passing the fountain. He sat the girl down at the ledge of one of the tall statues and searched for the lace of her corset, moaning slightly.

Korra bit her lip and lightly gripped Amon's shoulders, shivering when she felt his hands on her back. "Sh-should we stay out here? Someone might catch us..." She shook her head and kissed him again. Everyone would be too busy with the festival, they were fine.

"We're not doing anything illegal," He breathed, and kissed her neck and pulled away. "But I suppose we could always go to the old hide out." He chuckled. "... I hadn't planned on making advances tonight, but I got carried away it seems; this is your doing, Avatar." He smirked, setting her back down on the ground.

Korra smiled up at him. "Well, why not? Last time, Tenzin interrupted... And I hate leaving things unfinished..." She hummed, taking his hand. "Let's go then."

"I unfortunately don't have the carriage tonight," Amon guided her out to the other side of the hedge maze, "I hope you don't mind two wheelers." And gestured to the motorcycle parked by a statue.

Korra's blue eyes widened. "Oh Spirits... This is so cool!" She was falling harder for Amon with every passing moment.

Amon chuckled and had her climb on the bike once he started it. "You've never ridden on one before?" He climbed on.

Korra wrapped her arms around his waist. "No... I've ridden in Asami's cars before and on Naga, but never on one of these."

"Well then, buckle up." Amon said, rotating the knobs and letting the engine roar to life. He pulled out of the park, leaving dust behind as they entered onto the bridge.

Korra made a squeak of surprise and held Amon tightly so she wouldn't fall off. Her hair and dress billowed out behind her and she laughed.

The bridge was like an endless road, as if they had no fate. It was just him and Korra. Together. At that moment, Amon realized something. If he and Korra were to proceed there will be some complications. Critical ones.

He was a criminal. And Korra was an Avatar. He would shame her if Korra were to bare his child and Amon honestly had not thought ahead, and did not want Korra to be looked down by the Council because the bastards would. Damn.

Korra nuzzled his back lightly. "Amon, this is incredible!" The smile and laughter was clear in her voice. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever. Screw whoever said they shouldn't be together.

Amon wasn't so sure if the future would be as incredible. He doubt they would have a future at all. "I..." He was cut of, literally by a four wheeler and he swerved to the side, looking up at the three figures in the car.

Mako saluted to them, particularly Korra. Bolin was in the back seat with a pout on his face for obvious reasons and Asami waved. "Hey!" Asami said, "Sorry about that. We were trying to catch up. I didn't know you had another friend, Korra." She waved at Amon.

Korra blushed. Dammit. "Y-yeah, this is... A-Akito! He's a good friend of mine..." Damn her nosy friends! Damn them!

Mako and Asami greeted 'Akito'. Amon said nothing. Bolin pouted even more and slumped in his seat. He murmured something but he was ignored. "Akito... doesn't talk?" Asami asked, looking at the masked man. Amon shook his head, just pretending to be mute. "Aww, well... it's nice to meet you." "Korra, how come you never told us?" Mako smiled at her softly.

She shrugged. "Akito didn't want people to know he's my friend. Popularity and all that. You guys know how some people can be... He's... Well, if he's friends with me, it kinda puts you in the path of trouble, you know?" She laughed softly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Well I think the reason why /Akito/ doesn't want anyone to know that he's your friend is because he likes you! He wants Korra all to himself." Bolin narrowed his eyes at Amon who stared at him.

Mako sighed, "Don't mind Bolin, he's been grumpy all morning."

"I have not!"

"Anyway, I'm Mako. This is Asami and that's my brother, Bolin." Mako gestured. "It's nice to meet you."

Korra gently squeezed Amon's side that her friends couldn't see to comfort him if he was nervous. "Well, it was great seeing you guys, but we have some plans tonight..."

"... Plans?" Bolin frowned, then tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. "Can I come?"

"Bolin!"

"Korra, take me with you!" The boy cried and Amon had to swerve again to prevent Korra from falling at Bolin's attempt of tugging her away from the motorcycle.

Mako pulled his brother back and Asami made distance between them. "Geez, calm down. I'm scared that you'll do that to all of Korra's friends."

"But I wanna gooooo."

Asami just made a face and looked at Korra apologetically.

Korra waved. "Sorry Bolin! Maybe some other time!" She called to them.

"Enjoy the festival!" Asami and Mako waved with Bolin's wails dying down as the raven haired beauty made a turn down the next road.

Amon sighed, shaking his head at the foolishness he found in Bolin. The boy definitely needs some loving. Speaking of 'love'. Amon glanced over his shoulder, "Now, where were we-" He almost lost control of the steer as he was cut off again. Oh come on! He slowed down, and looked up to retort to Korra's friends when a pair of clamps suddenly clung onto his trench coat and a wave of electricity shot through him, causing him to cry out.

"Am-Are you okay?" Korra knew the answer when she saw electricity dance off of him. What the hell? Was she not allowed to spend time with him without people interrupting?

Amon pitched forward unconsciously and landed on the steering wheel, causing the bike to lose control and fall. They hit the ground hard, the Equalist leader's body rolling away from his partner.

Four Chi Blockers hopped out of the van, except they weren't Equalists at all. They had the helmet and gloves, but the rest were very much one of the Council forces, Tarrlok's particularly. "Stand down, Avatar."

Korra pushed herself up and she covered Amon. "YOU stand down!" She hissed, lashing a flame out at them. "Back off!"

They all dodged, keeping a safe distance and being patient. "Come with us and your /friend/ won't get hurt; councilman Tarrlok's orders."

"No way am I going with you! Leave now, and I might leave YOU in one piece!"

"They're asking politely." Tarrlok emerged from behind the parting officers. "Korra, come with us."

Korra remained where she was, placing a hand on Amon's back. "No, Tarrlok. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You will Korra, or I'll have no choice but to place your /friend/ under arrest. He's a non-bender, isn't he? Part of the Equalist movement too." Tarrlok smirked, "I'm sure the Council will be thrilled to have your friend as a 'guest'. It's been very difficult to find him, but you as a distraction has served well."

"What?" Korra snarled, standing up. "You will let us leave NOW, Tarrlok." She stopped, glaring at him before looking down at Amon. "I'll go, but he stays free." She returned her blazing blue eyes on the Councilman. "He gets to go home."

Tarrlok nodded, "Very well. Subdue the Avatar and put her in the back. Leave the Equalist; he'll be found by his kind soon."

"You mean this kind?" A voice came from above and Tarrlok looked around frantically at the sky.

A flock of figures appeared from the rooftops and landed around them in a perfect circle, with Ping punching the councilman across the jaw. "You mess with the boss; you're messin' with us, jerk."

Korra breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Spirits... Korra carefully checked Amon over, helping him to his feet. "Let's get out of here!"

Ping helped Korra with Amon, just as the Equalist leader was regaining consciousness. "Take the boss and go to the festival. Koh will be there, he can take you home while the rest of us hold-"

A bloodcurdling scream shatters the night, and a Chi Blocker falls dead at Tarrlok's feet. Another attacks him with a battle cry and the Chi Blocker's body pauses at the councilman's raise of two hands. The limbs of his attacker snapping back at his command. Ping is speechless. Tarrlok is...?

Korra stared in shock. "Oh... Oh no... PING! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Not that running would do much good. Tarrlok could... He really /was/ insane. The Avatar began backing away with Amon, screaming at her friend to follow them.

Ping watched as two Chi Blockers dropped dead and the others scattered, trying to escape. She watched in horror as one of her friend's necks snapped back, and others puked out blood. What was hard for her was that they would never wake up again.

Tears stung her eyes and she charged, ignoring Amon's pleas. "You monster!" She lunged at him, and screamed in agony, doubling over in pain as she fell to the ground, looking up to see that her good arm lay not far across from her, fingers twitching. Ping's breathing were shallow, tears pouring out of her eyes now.

"You're pathetic." She heard Tarrlok say, but all she could do was stare at her limb.

Korra froze and pushed Amon away for a moment, throwing a fireball at Tarrlok. "Tarrlok, enough! Stop this!" She pleaded helplessly.

Tarrlok wore an abnormal expression when he faced Korra and he laughed, freezing his officers where they stood. They refused to move in fear of getting torn apart. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Korra. Now that I think about it, you're of no importance to me any more accept for the fact that you're standing between me and my target. So move aside." He growled.

Korra planted her feet there. "No. I won't let you hurt them." She growled darkly, slamming her foot on the ground, bringing up a stone to knock Tarrlok over.

Korra had the officers scattering, but Tarrlok stayed put, regaining his balance not a moment later and so far Amon had calculated no plan of attack. There were too many bodies on the pavement that would require him to maneuver around and it was likely for Tarrlok to freeze him midway. It would be too risky. They were all at a stalemate.

"Today is when everyone puts their differences aside and celebrates the end of the Hundred Year War. You'll have plenty of opportunities to catch your enemy, Tarrlok." Amon said, worth giving words a try. "Walk away."

The Avatar grabbed Amon and pulled Ping back. "...Do as he says. Stand down Tarrlok. This is not a day to fight." she said firmly, using some of her water to try and freeze the blood coming from Ping's arm.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Tarrlok spat, watching their movement. "Republic City may be haven today, but I can end the Equalists now. If it means a day of bloodshed to end a threat then I will take the opportunity." He forced Korra and Ping back with a push of a hand.

Korra grunted and struggled. "No! Tarrlok stop! PLEASE!" No, this can't be happening. "Let them go and I will go with you! Please, Ping needs help, just stop this!"

"Be quiet!" Tarrlok roared, beginning to twist Korra's arm back in hopes of breaking it temporarily.

The distraction was enough for Amon to move forward, taking out one of the councilman's arms, and moving around to do the same to the other, however he grunted when Tarrlok locked him in the spot. Amon knew it would be dangerous, but one arm gone was better than having two.

"On your knees, criminal." Tarrlok commanded, having difficulty with only one limb able to bend and Amon resisted which caused Tarrlok to knee him.

Korra took the opportunity to bolt forward, ducking down and flipping a backwards kick to Tarrlok's chin. The dress made for wonderful maneuverability, much to her surprise.

Tarrlok's head snapped back and he fell against the van, sliding against the metal and falling to the floor. He didn't get up after.

Amon staggered his way over to Ping and lifted the girl up with Korra's help. "Tarrlok is no normal enemy, I know that now..." The Equalist leader commented. "I'll remember that, as should you Ping. You did what you can, and it was good." Ping was silent.

Korra looked at Ping with concern. She didn't ask if she was okay. She witnessed her friends die, and lost an arm to a madman. Of course she couldn't be okay. "Let's get her home... I can go find Koh..."

Amon nodded, leading Ping and Korra towards the van. "We can borrow this for now."

Korra almost laughed at Amon's suggestion, but she was far too worried about Ping to laugh. Korra eased Ping into the van and stepped back. "I'll go to look for Koh and meet you back at HQ, alright?"

Amon loaded his bike into the van and grasped Korra's hand before the girl could leave, "Be safe."

"You too..." Korra squeezed his hand back before running off towards the festival. She hoped Koh would be easy to find.

Koh was at the festival, patrolling the Chi Blockers in his disguise. He noticed something peculiar, as if the ones present were less now. Where did the others go off to?

"Koh!" Korra shouted as she weaved through the crowd. "Koh, where are you?"

Koh's brow shot up and he turned, colliding into Korra. He caught her arm and steady himself with her. "I thought you were with Amon. What is it?"

Korra dropped her voice so no one else would hear and explained. "Ping is hurt, we have to go... My healing can do something, but I can't fix her arm... I'm so sorry..."

What.

He looked at her, then signalled the rest of the Chi Blockers that were present to gather everyone or go back to HQ. "What happened; what about her arm? Is she alright?" He ran to his bike, waiting for Korra to catch up.

Korra quickly followed. "Tarrlok... He's a bloodbender... He severed her arm and killed a few others... He almost hurt the boss..." Korra climbed onto the bike. "I'm a useless Avatar..."

Koh's grip tightened on the steering wheel of his bike as Korra explained. So Ping didn't go home as he instructed; stupid sister. He should have escorted her. "... Bloodbenders are dangerous individuals. You shouldn't blame yourself, Avatar."

Korra held Koh tightly so she wouldn't fall off. "I hope I can heal the wound before it gets worse...

"... If there's any blood left." Koh said, looking away from the road for a moment. He looked at the side mirror, watching the lights above them mix in blurring colours.

Korra shook her head, trying not to think about that. "Let's just hurry please..."

After returning to HQ, Koh hurried off to aid his sister, leaving Korra alone with Amon who watched Ping be carted away. He looked at Korra, and then to the side without uttering a word.

"Amon... I'm sorry..." Korra hugged her arm to her side and stared at the floor. "Are you hurt?"

"No." He said, "I'm resting." They could have died tonight, but others had to pay the price. Fate had a way of keeping him alive and miserable at the same time. "I could have taken his bending away; I wasn't fast enough. I failed."

Korra turned to him and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "We'll get him next time then... Spirits, he's crazy..." She murmured, gripping Amon's jacket. "You didn't fail... Ping is alive... Yes, other men died tonight, but Tarrlok is at fault, not you..."

He pulled away from her, walking down the other corridor. "I let my guard down; I could have done something!" It was obvious that Amon didn't take to failure well.

Korra sighed but followed him. "Amon, you let your guard down because of me! Tarrlok has been following me and harassing me for days since he found out about me working with you... If anyone's to blame, it's me!"

"I /chose/ to let my guard down, and it was clear a mistake." Amon snapped back, losing the usual calmness he was known to have. "Would you like to know who's at fault; I don't know. What I do have knowledge of is that people died today. Fathers, mothers, grandfathers and all because of what? Because of what we're doing. None of this would have ever happened if we remained within our different ends."

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "People die all the time! You are not a killer, Amon! You aren't responsible for this! These people chose to follow you because they believe in you cause. They put their lives on the line, knowing benders can still hurt them. They stand with you because they believe in you! Just like /I/ believe in you... Please Amon..."

"Encouragement won't bring back the dead." Amon snatched his arm away, "I'll be doing you a favour by staying away from you and keeping you out of Tarrlok's radar. You heard him; he was after me. It'd be best if we stopped meeting, and doing... foolish things."

Korra stared at him for a moment before pushing him against the wall, her blue eyes narrowed. "I may have been roped into joining you by force to start with, Amon... But I'm here by /choice/ now! I /want/ to be here! Screw Tarrlok! He's been harassing me since I got to this city because he wanted me to join his task force. I saw then that /he/ was the one in the wrong, not you. I'm not going anywhere, /boss/. You're stuck with me."

He flipped the attack over, pinning Korra against the wall. "Then let me make my self clear, Avatar. You're in enemy territory, provoking their leader and becoming a threat. You're in no position to bargain," He snarled. "If that's still not clear then let this be a warning; I don't want you /here/." Amon released her, shoving her aside and walking off.

Korra sighed and growled, kicking the wall before storming out. She stood by the docks, staring at the water. "...If I go home, Tarrlok will tell Tenzin... If I go to Memorial Island, Tarrlok will catch me alone... I have nowhere else to go..." She decided to go home, where Tenzin would keep her safe, but she stayed near the Equalist HQ a while longer. She wanted to know if Ping was alright.

It turned out that Ping had lost a lot of blood, but would be alright after rest and a lot of eating, which Koh assured Korra would most likely happen. Ping loved food, and she would be fine. When Korra got home, her friends were already passed out from a long night of celebrating. The only ones awake were guards.

Korra had changed out of her dress and left it on Memorial Island before she went back home. She waved at the guards and trudged towards the house.

After letting her in, the guards waved back and continued listening to the midnight radio. 


	11. Chapter 11

As next morning came, Bolin approached Korra shyly, pressing his index fingers together. "... Erm, Korra? I'm really sorry about last night."

Korra smiled and waved a hand. "It's alright Bolin, really..." She knew he liked her and she wanted to let him down gently... she sighed. She wasn't in the mood to do it today.

"R-really? Because your friend looked pretty angry or, he seemed angry. I couldn't see because of the mask." The Pro-Bender scratched the back of his neck, "But I just wanted to tell something, if you're not in a hurry..."

"No, he was just nervous... What's up, Bolin?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way towards me." He said, brows creasing. "But I really miss spending time with you, Korra. You've been far away lately, and I don't know if it means anything to you but with Mako and Asami always h-hanging out..." Bolin began to sniffle. "It's just..." Tears came to his eyes. "Oh whatever!" He cried, bursting into tears and embracing Korra. "I'm so alone! I have no purpose. Why doesn't anyone like me?"

Korra bit her lip. "Bolin... Hey, if you want to go hang out, I'm free today. How about we go for some noodles or something?"

"You are?" Bolin looked up at Korra, his eyes glistening with tears. "Y-you would?" He whined, hugging her tighter.

"Of course I would. I need a break..." She laughed and smiled. "Come on!"

"O-okay." Bolin smiled, "Let's just stay like this for a minute. I need to hug you."

Once he drifted away from sadness, he and Korra went to Republic City to browse about. "You and Akito should have tagged along with us; we blew it all! Asami got new dresses, Mako was fun for a change and there was so much good food being handed out. For /free/! Can you believe it? Best festival ever."

"Yeah, sounded pretty fun, but me and Akito just went to Memorial Island to watch from there..." She lied. She did that a lot lately.

"What? You guys totally missed out." Bolin shook his head and clapsed Korra's shoulder. "Next time, I'm treating you guys to all the best food places-Korra?" Bolin looked around, finding no sign of his friend. He was just holding her! Korra was pulled into an alley.

Korra shouted in surprise. "Woah! Let go!" In her mind, she kept hoping it was Ping or Koh.

It was neither, but Amon disguised as 'Akito' and let go to calm her down. "You and I need to talk, Avatar."

Korra stared at him for a moment before sighing. "What happened to not wanting to be involved with me anymore?"

Amon was speechless, not saying anything as he turned his head away from Korra. "I lost control of my emotions. I hadn't noticed until calming down later that I've said hurtful things towards you... And I'm sorry."

"...Well, I'm sorry too..." Korra rubbed her arm. "I'm hanging out with Bolin right now... Will you meet me at Memorial Island tonight?"

"Bolin." Amon repeated, recognizing the name. Oh, of course! The lover boy's brother, or wouldn't Bolin be the lover boy? Whatever. "The young brother of Mako; smiles a lot when he's not envious. Bring him."

Korra gave him a look. "What? You want me to bring Bolin?"

The Equalist leader nodded, "Yes."

"...What are you up to, /Akito/? You realize he thinks you're mute, right? If you want, I can just get him now..."

"Then do it, and make sure his hands are clean if you've gone to any restaurants. I don't want him greasing the interior of my carriage."

Korra gave him another look before leaving the alley. "Hey Bolin! Akito is taking us somewhere!" She waved him over.

Bolin was frantically looking around until Korra's voice called to him, and he spun around to face her. "Dude, you're going to give me a heart-what? Akito's here?" The boy looked around as he ran over and saw a carriage stop beside them, with Akito approaching it. "Where exactly is he taking us?" Bolin looked at the mysterious masked man.

Korra snickered. "He didn't say. But I'm guessing it won't be any place bad. Come on!" She pulled him over to the carriage.

Bolin climbed in the carriage hesitantly and sat himself down beside Korra, across from the disguised Amon who said nothing.

Korra settled into her seat and looked up at Amon. "Akito, how's Ping? Is she doing okay now?"

Amon kept his act and remained not to speak, nodding to answer Korra. Bolin made a face. "Who's Ping?" He turned to Korra.

"She's a friend of mine that got really hurt recently... Akito lives with a bunch of people and Ping is one of them, so he'd know if she was okay... I saw her last night and she didn't look too good, but she's tough." Flawless half-truth teller Korra.

"Man, that's too bad. I hope she's okay - what does she do anyway?" Bolin asked, and Amon almost jumped to speak of a quick lie. He resisted the urge to speak, looking at Korra. He really needed to start bringing a notebook he can write on.

"She teaches martial arts." Korra said quickly. "She's really nimble. But she ended up losing an arm in an accident recently, so she can't really do it anymore."

"That's... not good." Bolin stared at 'Akito'. The guy was giving him the creeps; with that mask and all. Amon could only laugh from within.

Korra looked at Amon and tilted her head. "You're up to something. I just know it. Are you going to let him in on everything or something?" She said vaguely.

The Equalist leader turned to stone, snapping his head at Korra's direction while Bolin put on another expression of bewilderment. "Uhm, what's going on?" He looked between Korra and Amon.

Korra giggled. "I'm teasing, /Akito/. No need to get riled up."

"So uh," Bolin began twidling his thumbs. "How'd you and Akito met?"

Korra blinked. "...Uh... We met before the arena was raided. Akito was there that night and that's how he lost his voice." Please buy it, please buy it.

As Korra mentioned the Equalist raid weeks ago, Bolin sat straight up. "Really? Man, you're lucky to be alive!" He looked at 'Akito' who shrugged silently.

"Akito is really good at fighting, so his voice was all he lost. He's quite good at martial arts. He and I sparred once and he trounced me."

"What?" Bolin didn't think it was possible for Korra to be defeated. "If Akito is that good then he should join our team; Team Avatar! Huah!" The boy punched the air. "But man, you getting beat Korra? I can't imagine that. It must've been a really long fight."

Amon shrugged innocently again. It was hard pretending to be mute. He wanted to say things but uttering a word would blow his cover.

"Yeah, I got a few good licks on him, but this guy is way fast. He can dodge better than Mako!" Korra grinned, casually winking at Amon.

Bolin's smile disappeared, and settled down. The only person he knew who could dodge faster than Mako, or Korra was someone unfriendly. Then again there was a lot of people in the world that could probably avoid an attack as fast as Akito, or even faster. Bolin shook his head. He was over-thinking way too much, which he rarely did.

"You okay, Bolin?" Korra began to inwardly panic. Did she screw up?

"Huh?" He looked up at Korra and smiled. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about what Mako and Asami are doing."

"You want us to drop you off at home and you can hang with us some other time?" She offered giving him a worried glance.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Korra." Bolin gave her a thumbs up, but inside he grew suspicious of Akito. Why /was/ Akito wearing a mask? It just seemed... mysterious, abnormal even.

Korra frowned. "...Are you sure, Bolin? I'm sure Akito won't mind taking you home..."

Bolin shook his head, not wanting to be rude. "I was just zoning out for a moment, honestly. You guys have /nothing/ to worry about. Though I do have a question." He rubbed his neck, "... Why does Akito wear a mask? It's kind of unsettling, no offense."

Amon turned his head a bit, wondering if Bolin was onto his disguise.

"He wears it to creep people out." Korra laughed softly. "Don't let it bother you, Bolin."

"Well, I'm definitely creeped out." Bolin pouted, trying not to stare in which Amon just started back at him. The boy shivered, "Okay, you can... stop looking at me now. Please. Akito, sir."

Korra giggled and waved a hand at Amon. "Be nice, Akito... Don't scare my friends."

As Amon settled down, Bolin gulped and hugged his knees to his chest. "So uh, where /have/ you guys been going?"

"Here and there... He's shown me this really cool place, and this restaurant I didn't know about." Korra tried to pull away from the subject and she patted Bolin's arm. "I promise, it's safe, okay?"

"Okay." Bolin nodded and dropped his legs. He took a quick glance at 'Akito' before twiddling his fingers again. He knew there was something fishy about Korra's friend, but Bolin couldn't put his finger on it quite yet.

Korra let out a quiet sigh and she looked up at Amon. She kept trying to figure out what he was thinking.

When the carriage finally stopped, Amon was first to climb out, waiting for Korra and Bolin before stalking off towards a certain direction of a fancy building.

Bolin stared in awe at the bright lights. "Akito, you're rich?"

Korra looked over at Bolin and smiled before catching up to Amon, leaving Bolin just out of earshot. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I wouldn't want to blow my cover now, would I? I wish I brought a notebook... I'll remember to the next time around." He checked over his shoulder for Bolin who was still looking around. "Maybe it wasn't a very smart idea to bring Bolin along. Your friend is very sensitive."

"What were you planning anyway? I was surprised you asked me to get him..." She gave his arm a light squeeze.

"It's Ping." Amon revealed finally, "She's been miserable. Not even Koh's horrible gourmet cooking hasn't been encouraging her to speak up. I thought that your friend Bolin would be the solution. But right now, I'm not so sure." He sighed. "His enthusiasm may be too much."

Korra looked back at Bolin. "I'm sure it'll be okay... They're a lot alike, so..." She nuzzled his shoulder lightly. "Don't worry... But are you sure? You're going to have to come clean eventually..."

"That's why I have to be careful." Amon chuckled, walking on as Bolin eventually caught up again.

Korra smiled at Amon and looked at Bolin. "Would you like to meet Ping?"

Bolin raised his brows in a curious manner, "Ping?" He looked at Amon, and then Korra.

"I mentioned her earlier, remember? She's here. Want to meet her?" Korra asked again. "Akito thinks you might be able to cheer her up."

"Oh, that's right!" Bolin regained memory of their earlier conversation, and nodded. "Sure. I guess I can give it a shot; not sure if I'll be her type though. Does she like Pro Benders?"

"Well, she thinks I'm awesome, so I guess so. You're a funny guy, Bolin, I'm sure she'll like you. Just make her laugh." Korra smiled.

"Suh-weet! Alright, alright. Does she like food; noodles maybe? Because I /love/ noodles!" Amon gave Bolin a nod, and the earth bender fist pumped the air. "Awesome! I can see us getting along already."

Korra turned her smile to Amon and moved closer to him. She looked to Bolin and laughed. "Perfect match, if you ask me."

Bolin ran ahead and entered, startling a few of the uninformed Equalists hanging about, however, when they saw Amon and Korra they instantly regained their calm composure and let go of their hidden electrocution gloves. "So, where is she?"

Amon pointed to one of the girls sitting by themselves.

Ping had let her hair down, and she wasn't wearing her usual attire of pants, scarf and long sleeved turtle neck sweater. Tonight she was in an attire much like Asami's, but with the jacket cutting above her knees, her emerald boots partnered by a green headband that sat over her long silky hair.

Korra pulled away from Amon and led Bolin over. "Hey, Ping... This is my friend Bolin. Akito and I brought him to visit you." She placed a hand on Ping's shoulder. "Feeling okay?"

Amon pursued them and watched silently as Ping took a moment to compose herself before speaking, or nodding as it seemed. "..." She looked up from the tea she was drinking, and smiled softly at them with a wave of her lone hand.

Bolin smiled softly too and sat beside her after Ping made space for him.

Korra clapped her hands together. "Well, we'll leave you two to get to know each other." She smiled and took a step back to stand by Amon. She looked them over and thought they looked cute together.

As soon as Korra stood away from them, Ping was already matching Bolin's voice that was the loudest in the room yet. "You like noodles too! Oh my gosh, what kind!" Ping had even forgotten she had a severed limb. Amon breathed a sigh of relief.

Well, that was easy. 


	12. Chapter 12

Korra turned to Amon and smiled. "Great plan, Akito." She leaned over and nuzzled his shoulder before walking past him.

Amon caught up to Korra when they were out of Bolin's view and the Equalist leader wrapped his arm around the Avatar's waist, pulling her close. "Now where do you think you're going?" He pulled her into a hallway.

Korra blushed when he pulled her to him and she giggled. "Oh nowhere..." She smiled.

"Well," Amon guided Korra's hands to his jacket and he held her by the waist. "I could think of a few things."

"Oh really? Anything that won't piss me off if we have interruptions?" She teased, her fingers tracing the pattern on his jacket.

"I'll bet a thousand yuan that we're more likely to be interrupted, but if there's one place I can think of that we can carry on with our business, it would probably be the carriage." Amon picked Korra up, "But I'm not taking you there."

Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "So where are we going?"

"Home." He said, soon entering the garage where his motorcycle was parked. "If I recall, our date was interrupted. I'd like to make up for it."

Korra smiled. "That'd be nice... Hopefully Tarrlok is still licking his wounds and won't bother us."

"That's why we're taking another route. You'll like it." Amon tossed Korra a helmet, "Let's go." He hopped on the bike and started it, waiting for Korra.

Korra put the helmet on and climbed on, holding Amon tightly. "Ready!" She laughed and nuzzled his back. She loved motorcycles.

Amon pulled out and for a small while they passed industrial buildings, but as they came out of a tunnel the ocean came into view, the bike zooming by on the seawall. The wind rippled their clothes, and the sun had just begun to set.

Korra was amazed by what she saw. It was incredible. Amon knew of some many things Korra had never even dreamed of! She hugged him tightly and nuzzled him lovingly as she watched the scenery.

Amon glanced over his shoulder and smiled, glad that Korra was enjoying the view as he was. It was evening when they made it back to HQ and he parked his bike. He faced Korra after.

Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him lightly, nuzzling his neck. "That was amazing..."

"Mm." Amon chuckled, lifting Korra's chin. "Not as amazing as you, Avatar." He looked into her eyes, stroking Korra's cheek with the thumb of his hand. He took gentle steps backwards, holding her on the way.

Korra's face tinged pink and she smiled, giggling sheepishly. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Amon..." Her fingers lightly traced the pattern of his mask.

"... I'm not so sure." He said, turning his head away from her, letting her hand caress the cheek of his mask. How he longed to have those gentle fingers touch his face. His real face.

"Amon..." Korra made him face her again. "Can I see you? I... Well, if you'd be willing... If you feel uncomfortable I won't ask again..."

"I..." He paused, closing his eyes. He felt something inside, swelling within his throat. "Y-yes." He stuttered, "You may."

Korra blinked in surprise. "W-wow... You mean it?" She was surprised he had agreed.

"Korra." Amon placed Korra's other hand on the other side of his mask. "Look now before I change my mind." He was shaking obliviously, and he gripped Korra's wrist gently.

Korra bit her lip and slowly pulled his mask away. She half expected him to change his mind right then and push her away.

Amon's breath hitched as light hit his vision and he closed his amber eyes, jerking back slightly with his hood falling over his shoulders. He was exposed, and he turned away slightly. Burns decorated his face but they've long since healed, and a scar ran over his nose. "... Why aren't you running?"

Korra set the mask down and stepped closer to him, gently cupping his cheek and turning him to face her. "...You're so handsome..." She smiled softly. "I knew you would be..." She lightly kissed him.

Amon grabbed Korra's wrist when she touched him, still shaking from his vulnerability. "T-they always run... I..." But as her lips touched his everything changed. His hands dropped slowly, and he returned the kiss. "Mm."

Korra moved her hands from his face and dropped them to his shoulders, tilting her head to get a better angle to kiss him. He was so warm... Now, Korra couldn't believe she had ever hated him or been afraid.

Amon pulled her closer, lifting Korra up by her thighs and carrying her inside. He deepened his kiss, trying to get more of her.

She held onto him tightly, pulling back slightly to breath before capturing his lips again. She pulled one hand back to lightly touch his cheek again, not the least bit put off by Amon's scars and burns. They were part him and it was him she loved. Looks didn't matter, but he was still far more handsome than Mako.

Amon grunted as he pushed open a door and his back hit a wall. He stopped to catch his breath and opened his eyes to look at Korra and kissed her cheek, nuzzling and nibbling her neck.

Korra gasped softly and bit her lip lightly. She pressed her body against him and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

He slowly started to unzip her hoodie while he bit her ear gently, and fixed their current position. He'd kill whoever interrupted them now.

Korra tilted her head slightly and shrugged off her hoodie, letting it land on the floor in a heap. She tugged at Amon's jacket lightly, fumbling with the buttons.

Amon paused and set Korra down to help her with his jacket and pulled her along to his room where they knocked over a few books on a table upon entry. Amon took away her hair bands and buried his fingers deep into her fine brunette strands, pulling Korra in for another kiss.

She gladly kiss him, her hands pressing against his chest. She was sure she was dreaming. If she was, she'd kick whoever woke her in the face. She murmured his name softly, holding him to her.

They collapsed onto the bed, still tugging each other's clothes off. Amon kicked off his boots and helped Korra with her's, moving to untie her pants.

Korra's face darkened. She was more than sure that she wanted to do this, but she was still nervous since it would be her first time. She wasn't used to being this exposed, but Amon had a way of making her feel vulnerable, and she liked it.

Amon looked up to check on her and stopped when he saw Korra staring. He placed his hand on her's, "... Korra, are you certain you want to continue?" He moved closer to comfort her if she needed it. "Shall we stop?" He almost got carried away with excitement.

"No, no... I'm fine, really... Just a little nervous." She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "Don't stop..."

Amon blinked and looked at her; uncertain if he should continue himself. He knew that Korra would be the one under pressure if they succeed in creating a child, and he didn't want to see her miserable. "Korra have you thought about the future - if we were to continue this. Are you ready for that?"

Korra had considered it. "I am... I can handle it..." She hoped this future would let her stay with Amon, that everything would get better from there. That Tarrlok would disappear and they could be happy.

Amon sighed, "... And you've had some time to think about it? This is a serious matter and all I want for you is to be happy. Korra I don't want you to suffer if you suddenly regret your choice."

"I'm sure, Amon... I won't regret this. I know I want it, and I want this with you..." She placed a hand to his cheek and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure. I'm more than sure."

He smiled back and kissed her arm, pulling her close so that their noses were touching. She smelled so wonderful. He chuckled as something came to mind, "If you're nervous you can always take top."

Korra giggled softly. "As if I'd know what I was doing..." She replied playfully. "I'm fine like this, Amon... Thank you..." She kissed him lightly.

"No, thank you." He said, stroking her face. "Thank you for not running." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Korra smiled up at him and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll never run from you... Never. I love you, Amon..." Her face darkened at her own words.

Amon's eyes grew wide as he stared into Korra's blue eyes. Did she just? He was having a hard time believing that the Avatar would love someone like him. "... I love you too." He whispered, capturing her lips again.

Korra wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss. She couldn't believe she said that, but she meant it. And to hear him say it in return... A dream come true. A dream that came from haunting nightmares. This was perfect.

Amon continued his work on untying Korra's pants and slid it away from the Avatar's legs. He still remembered their complexion, smooth and well built but still feminine. He loved them. He loved everything about Korra.

The Avatar blushed the more she was exposed but she smiled at Amon and ran her fingers along his shoulders.

Amon dipped closer, having Korra's legs wrap around his waist while he shrugged his shirt off and tugged at Korra's top.

Korra helped him remove her shirt and untied her bindings. She shifted slightly and tossed the wrappings to the floor. She covered her chest with an arm, a bit embarrassed.

Recalling that it was her first time, he wanted to make her comfortable before they proceeded. Amon started from the top, giving Korra's lips gentle kisses and moving down to her chest where he refrained from moving her arm. His hands slid under her smooth legs near her warm region where he rubbed her thighs, trying to make her as comfortable. "Is this okay?"

Korra nodded and slowly moved her arm. "Yes, it's fine, Amon..." She let out a tiny gasp and blushed. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

When he was certain that Korra was calm enough Amon started to untie his own pants, watching the Avatar's reaction.

Korra blushed and almost covered her face but she didn't, instead smiling at him. "I'm alright, Amon..."

Amon let his pants slide off the bed and he had Korra lie down, fixing their position. "I can't help but worry, but we're here." He brushed strands of her hair back.

"I understand..." Korra murmured, pulling him up to kiss him again. "I'm ready..." She pressed her forehead to his.

He entered her and instantly he could feel her folds tightening around him. Amon groaned as he slowly pushed in.

Korra bit her lip and tried not to whimper, instinctively tightening her legs around him. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

Amon held her through the penetration as he did it again. It was slow and careful; he didn't want to rush her and he let her take as much time needed. "Korra, are you alright?" He whispered, brushing back her hair again.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "Y-yeah... Yeah, I'm okay..."

He sighed, kissing her forehead as he took another push. He could feel her slowly loosening and he pushed deeper, groaning with want but savouring the moment as part of a learning process. "Mm, Korra."

Korra wrapped her arms around Amon and shifted her hips as the pain faded. She tilted her head slightly and kissed him, slowly moving in time with him.

Amon's breath hitched as Korra began a rhythm, and he pursued, pushing against her as he began to massage her breasts to pleasure her.

Korra moaned softly and breathed his name, arching against Amon's body. She held on to him tightly and she bit her lip. What an amazing feeling!

He buried his face within her hair with a soft gasp, beads beading off his own forehead. Amon gave a harder push, and he let out a choked noise.

Korra whimpered but it was far from a pained noise. "A-Amon..." She moaned, pulling him into a kiss.

He responded with another thrust at her moan, loving the way she sang his name. Amon pulled Korra up slowly, changing the position to give more satisfaction to the Avatar. He was still learning himself, and most of his experience with love involved readings.

She tightened her legs around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder. "Nn..." Her eyes fluttered closed and she shifting against him, lightly grinding.

A broken sigh escaped him and Amon increased his pace. He planted another kiss on her cheek and moaned.

Korra did her best to match his pace, her head falling back as she lost herself in pleasure.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop immediately." Amon said as he laid her back down and gave a hard push, unable to suppress the loud sound that came out from him.

She nodded. "Oh, it d-doesn't hurt at all..." She gasped softly, kissing him and moving with him.

He entered her hard and fast, trembling with pleasure as he moaned into her neck, her wet hair clinging onto him. "Korra..."

Korra cried out in pleasure, arching her back as she felt a fire explode in her body.

Amon captured Korra's lips as their pace came into rhythm, and he didn't try to hide how good it felt, moaning into the Avatar's mouth.

Korra kissed him feverishly and her legs tightened around him as her climax approached.

With a final push Amon embraced Korra as he climaxed, taking a few moments to compose himself before collapsing beside the Avatar in a sweating heap.

Korra instantly snuggled up against him, breathing in his musky scent. "Mm..." She sighed softly and placed a hand on his chest.

"You'll have me worried this coming months - though I actually can sense the feeling rising within me now." Amon sighed, nuzzling her forehead. "The things you do to me, you'll be the death of me Korra."

Korra giggled softly. "Well, let's hope not, right?" She smiled warmly and kissed him.

He chuckled, pulling her closer by the waist and nuzzling her neck after the kiss. "I'm happy... happily tired. Let us rest?"

Korra nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, snuggling him and yawning quietly. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled. "Hm..." 


	13. Chapter 13

As dawn broke the next morning, Amon slipped out of the bed first and got dressed. He tucked Korra in and organized the books that had fallen from their struggle last night.

The Avatar groaned when he moved and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Amon..."

He sat down at the edge of the bed, stroking Korra's delicate skin and brushing her untidy hair back. He tucked a strand of hair under her ear and smiled under a mask he had slipped on. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She grinned and laughed softly. "Well I was, and then you got up and moved..." She teased, lightly tapping the nose of the mask. She almost couldn't believe the previous night had been real. But the dull ache in her body told her it was real.

"My apologies." Amon replied, intertwining his fingers with Korra's and crawling over her. "But perhaps I can help you dream again." He said, leaning forward and suddenly poking Korra's sides playfully.

Korra squealed and started laughing. "N-no! Stop! That tickles!"

He laughed, watching the sheets get tangled in Korra's wriggling form and he stopped a few moments later. "I'll prepare some tea while you get ready. Meet me in the dining hall."

Korra squirmed out of bed after Amon walked out and pulled on her clothes and fixing her hair. She touched her stomach and smiled. "No turning back now..." She finished cleaning up and made the bed before wandering out to the dining hall.

The Equalists had already made it back home during the night and was roaming about at headquarters doing their usual business. At the dining hall Amon set the tray of tea down on the table.

Korra sat down near Amon and yawned again. "Did Bolin get home okay?" She looked up at her lover.

"At the look of things it seemed that he did: I'm certain Ping took him back to the temple." Amon gestured to the chair for Korra to sit down and he poured her some tea.

Korra rubbed her cheek and smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "Did you sleep alright? No breathing trouble?"

He sat down across from Korra and shook his head, letting the tea warm his hands first. "No, not yet. I'm getting better. What you should be concerned about is that." He nodded to her stomach.

Korra blushed and smiled, wrapping her arm around her stomach. "I'm excited... Are you sure you don't me to try and heal you? Or at least your lungs?"

"I insist, I'm well. You'll need to save as much energy for yourself." He said, "I know it sounds selfish, but it's not."

Korra smiled at him. "Thank you, Amon... For everything. Especially making me join you. Best decision I ever made."

The Equalist shook his head, staring down at the tea. "Don't thank me yet. I'm still a criminal to the public, but if there's anything... I'll do everything I can to help you. Just promise me to take care of yourself and stick close to friends when you're not here."

Korra nodded. "I probably won't leave the island, unless you send for me... I imagine you'd send Ping if you wanted to see me."

"Send me for what?" Ping's head emerged through the silk drapes under the table, followed by a novel she was reading in two hands.

"Ping, what in the world?" Amon asked her, shifting in his seat.

"Oh this?" The girl motioned to her new arm, "Sato made it for me. Isn't it great? I'm like, part robot now! It's so cool!"

"I meant why are you under the table eavesdropping on a private conversation?"

Korra blushed darkly. "How much did you hear Ping? Cool arm though."

"Thank you!" Ping smiled, and then shrugged, tucking her book away. "And I don't know what you guys are talking about." She acted innocently, crossing her arms while still lying down. "... By the way. I found your jackets on the floor this morning. Seems like you two were in a hurry last night."

She giggled and Amon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Ping so help me if Korra doesn't kill you then I will."

Korra's face darkened. "Ping, don't posterize it, you crazy fangirl!" She flailed her arms in a panic.

"I am not a fangirl!" Ping gasped dramatically, crawling out from under the table and standing. She dusted herself off and crossed her arms again, looking at the 'nails' of her new arm. "... I may have told Koh."

Amon rolled his eyes, "Koh already knows."

"And I may have mentioned it to a few others... that's probably why everyone was patting you on the back this morning, boss."

"Ping, I will kill you in your sleep."

Korra almost fainted. "Ping! That's it! If you keep it up, I'll post pictures of you and Bolin kissing all over town!" She threatened.

"Too bad, you have no proof! Mehhh." Ping stuck her tongue out.

"Are you saying that you have kissed that boy, Ping?"

"What? Nooo. Not at all. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Boss, who's side are you on?"

"On the side that minds their own business."

"Boss, you and Korra are no fun! Come on guys, it's not like Republic City knows!"

Korra replied flatly, "Only a matter of time before you spill the beans." She finished her tea.

Ping huffed, frowning slightly. "If you mean talking to benders, no. I'd never talk to them unless they're you. Sadly, there's only one you Korra so you don't have to worry about me spilling the beans to anyone."

"You've passed the information through the entire movement, Ping. It could be dangerous for not only Korra and I, but for my Equalists as well. Not everyone takes well to interrogation, especially when it involves Tarrlok."

"Well, I'm sorry for supporting you both." Ping replied, with the frown never leaving her face. "Maybe I should've stayed miserable." At that, the Equalist left.

Korra sighed and stood up. "Ping." She called following her. "I was just kidding... We just want to be careful, okay? And you talk to Bolin now. He's a bender." She smiled. "I'm sorry it seemed like I was mad."

"... Wow. I should have known he was a bender." Ping wore disappointment in her facial expression now. "I kind of zoned out when he was talking about Pro-Bending anyway. Look, I'm sorry for telling everyone about you and the boss. I was just excited. It's just..." She shook her head, turning away. "Never mind."

"No, tell me Ping..." Korra placed a hand on her shoulder. "And Bolin is really sweet. You remind me of him, he's very nice."

"He is." Ping rubbed her arm, and turned her head away when she saw Koh walking by with a few friends. "And as for the other thing... it's really not important. It's the past."

"Please, tell me?" She asked gently, pulling Ping to the side.

"I said it's nothing important!" Ping said, taking her arm away from Korra. She sighed, hanging her head. "You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend..." Korra sighed. "You don't have to tell me..."

"I'm not sure if you'll still be my friend after I tell you. It's about benders..."

"What about them?" Korra squeezed her shoulder gently.

"..." Ping didn't say anything at first, but after some quick thinking she sighed and said something about Koh killing her. "About earlier... about you and the boss? I was excited because it reminded me of Koh."

Korra paused. "Koh... Was dating a bender?" She asked.

Ping nodded. "She was very beautiful, I think her name was Mei and she made Koh happy." Flashbacks of an event invaded her mind and the Equalist clenched her fists as the brutal memories came back.

"But it turns out she was only after our parents' wealth. Korra, she killed them. I watched them die while I hid under my bed... and she almost killed Koh too. I was such a coward."

"Spirits, I'm so sorry..." Korra hugged Ping lightly. "Benders who abuse their power shouldn't have it."

Ping hugged back and pulled away, "But that's not all. It also turns out that she's married to the leader of the Triple Threat Triads; Lighting Bolt Zolt. That's why we targeted them first. A lot of the families in the Equalist movement gained a piece of their life back, everyone but mine. Mei's still out there, and she needs to be punished."  
Her artificial arm craned from the grip of her fist. Ping trembled. "After our parents died, Koh stopped smiling ever since... so when the day comes that I find Mei I'm going to tear her apart."

"Then I will be here to help you... Just be careful, okay?" Korra murmured quietly.

"I'm not the one who's going to be pregnant." Ping glanced at Korra's stomach and whistled. "I'd be more worried about you, to tell the truth."

"Well... Yeah, I guess..." Korra blushed deeply and rubbed her own cheek nervously.

"So you and the boss did do it?" Ping jumped up and down cheerfully. "Tell me!"

"Ping! Shh!" Korra waved frantically. "It isn't your business, but yeah... Please keep quiet about it..."

"Oh would you calm down?" Ping nudged her. "Everyone knows and they love it. Relax, would you?" She giggled.

Korra blushed. "Yeah but that kind of thing is supposed to be private...Oh! You mean us as a couple?"

"Yes," Ping nodded again, "What did you think? That I'd go around telling everyone about 'that'? No way. I left them to imagine the rest. So, what are you and the boss doing today? Another date?"

"I'm not sure, actually... I'm pretty sure he'll send me home for a few days or something." Korra shrugged. Another date sounded nice, but Amon was out in the city more than he should be, especially with Tarrlok stalking them. "I think I'll give him a break and stay on the island for a while. Until Tarrlok loses our trail, at least."

"What I think you should do is tell the Council what Tarrlok is before he kills anymore people." Ping suggested, "You're the Avatar. They should listen to you at some point."

Korra nodded. "All the more reason I should go... I'm going to let Amon know." She hugged Ping again before going back into the dining hall. "Amon?"

The Equalist leader looked up from his tea, "Yes?" Amon stood up, approaching Korra. "You'll have to pardon Ping if she said anything to offend you."

She smiled and shook her head. "It's not that. I think I need to go home today... I can talk to Tenzin about Tarrlok. And you can take a break from me." She hugged him lightly, laying her head against his chest. "Unless you want to meet up tonight and hang out? Or something..."

He hugged her back, stroking her hair. "Alright then, if you insist of going home then I can arrange a meeting tonight. Just promise me that you'll be safe."

She nodded, closing her eyes. "I promise to be careful... But you be safe to!" She threatened playfully.

"You know that I'm always careful." Amon poked her sides again just as playfully.

Korra squeaked and swatted at him playfully, giggling. "Okay okay!" She grinned. "Want to take me home?"

"Take you to Air Temple Island? I can bet that your mentor Tenzin will find me quite strange, especially with a mask on despite it being a disguise." He went to dress as Akito.

Korra waited patiently for Amon to return, leaning against the wall.

Gentle arms wrapped themselves around the Avatar's waist as Amon returned in his Akito disguise. "What shall it be? Carriage, motorcycle? Your pick."

"Carriage would be safer, but the motorcycle is less conspicuous..." She thought for a moment. "Motorcycle."

Amon tilted his head slightly. "You just like the way I look on a motorcycle, and how little space there is between us." He smiled and took her hand, leading her to where he last parked his bike.

Korra shrugged and pouted. "Yeah, so what?" She clung to his arm and laughed.

"I'm not complaining. I like the way you wrap your arms around me." He gave her head a kiss and pat her arm with a chuckle. When they made it to the garage he approached his bike.

Korra picked up one of the helmets and put it on before climbing onto the bike.

When they got to the docks to Air Temple Island, Amon offered to stay with Korra and make another trip back just to ensure her safety. The Equalist leader was oblivious to how worrisome he was being.

"If you want to, I won't stop you. But you shouldn't worry so much. Remember, no talking." Korra smiled softly.

"I'm not worried. I'm being cautious; there's a difference." He nodded as they stepped afoot the boat, nodding to the sailors who ended up staring.

"Don't get so caught up worrying about me that you lose sight of your plans, love." She whispered softly, leaning on him.

"I assure you that I'm not worried," Amon kept his voice low, as to not be found out. "And I'll tell you that all my plans have been organized already."

Korra placed a hand on her stomach again. "/All/ of your plans?"

"... Right." He almost forgot; how could he? "Except that one, but..." He took her hands and pulled her behind a pillar. "Even if it was a plan, it would have been my best one yet. Our plan." Amon touched his forehead with Korra's.

Korra blushed and smiled. "Our plan... I'm excited..." She squeezed his hands lightly. She was also scared. Everyone would freak out. She was scared everyone would find out who 'Akito' really was.

"You're excited now, but don't forget that 'our plan' will become a mind of its own. You must nourish it, teach it and take very good care of it. That means no eating candy - or whatever teenagers eat these days." He doubted that Korra ate anything unhealthy anyway, and if she did, she did a good job of staying fit.

Korra rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, good luck controlling the spawn of the Avatar..." She murmured quietly.

"That's why we'll take turns." Amon said, and smiled.

"Hey..." She remained quiet and nuzzled him. "Would we... ever be able to get married? I mean, I know it'll be a long time if it even happens but..."

"Yes." He answered confidently, "Eventually, but you needn't worry about marriage right now. There'll be plenty of time to arrange a marriage when everything is in balance, I promise."

Korra smiled and hugged him tightly as the island came into view. "Thank you so much... For everything. I love you..."

"I love you too." He pulled away after a long embrace, "Remember what I said about taking care of yourself. Be safe, Korra."

Korra nodded and said a goodbye before walking off the boat and onto the island. She waved to Amon again before she went to see Tenzin about her training for the day. 


	14. Chapter 14

And as a few weeks passed she started to get sick in the mornings. But she didn't mind it.

Asami offered Korra a cup of warm tea while she rubbed her back, "You've been sick for days, Korra. Maybe you should take a break from training and get checked up." Bolin tried to enter the bathroom, but Asami closed the door on his face.

"Aw come on! I just wanted to see how Korra was doing! I brought dumplings...?"

"No Bolin, this is a /women's/ bathroom and Korra is throwing up because of the food she ate. Just wait with Mako, okay? And call Tenzin please?"

Korra listened as Bolin gave an affirmative and he scampered off. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "I guess I should visit a doctor..."

Asami nodded and looked over Korra, her brows coming together. "And it looks like you've been eating an awful lot. Don't take it to heart but your tummy's swelling by the weeks. You might have a condition, Korra."

"Asami, I know exactly what's wrong... It's not a condition..." Korra's tone was light and happy.

Asami became even more confused, "... Uh, what? Korra, are you okay?" She stroked the other girl's hair and bent down to examine her further. "You should really see a doctor."

Korra laughed. "Well, the doctor can tell me for sure..." She replied, getting to her feet.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Asami shook her head and grabbed Korra's hand, "Wait, are you...?"

"Hmm?" Korra blinked innocently. "Am I what, Asami?"

"Korra, are you pregnant?" Asami asked her with wide eyes. "D-did Bolin get you pregnant? Is that why he was checking up on you earlier?" She kept her voice quiet.

"Yes, I'm pregnant and no, it's not Bolin's..." Korra blushed.

"... What?" Asami's eyes grew even wider, and she backed away. "I'm guessing it's Mako's then? You two did have a thing for each other."

Korra waved her hands. "No! No, it's not Mako's either... Don't worry, I wouldn't steal him from you."

"W-what?" At this point Asami didn't know whether to be confused or worried. Maybe both. "W-whose is it then?"

Korra blushed and looked at the small bump of her stomach, resting a hand on it. "...I-it's... It's Akito's..."

"Oh Korra," Asami took the Avatar's hands. "Does Akito know? I don't even... when did you meet him?"

"We met a while back... Yes, he knows..." Korra looked at Asami. "I'm not ashamed of this... Neither is he..."

Asami closed the door for privacy, "What if Tenzin finds out? Do you think he'll be angry?"

Korra shook her head. "I have no idea..." If they only knew... They'd /all/ be angry.

Asami sighed. "I know it's none of my business, but I really hope you know what you're doing. You already have a lot of burden on your shoulders and... I don't know, Korra. I'm worried about you... and the little guy, or girl." She smiled, laughing lightly. "But congratulations. I hope everything works out for you and Akito; you two must be really close."

"Yeah..." She chuckled rubbing her neck. "Man, I really didn't think he and I would be so close at all, but I'm... I'm really happy, Asami... Now, we should go talk to Tenzin about the doctor."

She nodded and followed after Korra, "When are you planning on telling Tenzin? I think sooner would be better than later."

"Well, when the doctor confirms it, he'll find out... He'll probably lecture me and tell me to take better care of myself, yadayada..." Korra laughed, walking through the halls.

"Well, he is a father so I wouldn't be surprised."

They headed to the courtyard where Tenzin was speaking with the doctor. He saw Korra and introduced her. "This is Korra, doctor." The doctor nodded.

Korra murmured a hello and shook the doctor's hand. She smiled at Tenzin and waited for instructions.

"Korra, this is doctor Mei." Tenzin introduced, and the woman shook her head.

"I'd prefer to be called Ms. Ling, thank you." She smiled at the airbender who nodded in return with a smile of his own.

"Of course, whatever you feel comfortable with, Ms. Ling. You see, Korra has been experiencing some on going illness, and I believe a check up is in order to make sure she's well and healthy."

Korra blinked and swallowed thickly. Mei? So this was the woman that had wronged Ping and Koh. Korra wanted to punch her. Really hard. But that's not what expecting mothers do, nope. She had to behave.

"Now if you would please follow me, I'll show you to Korra's room where you can begin. You'll need to follow too, Korra." Tenzin said and guided Mei Ling inside their home.

Korra walked into her room and sat down on her bed, waiting for Mei to begin.

When Tenzin left, Mei began to set up. "What symptoms have you been feeling over the past few weeks, Avatar Korra?"

"Just bouts of stomach cramps, vomiting in the mornings, eating more than usual..."

"Hm." The doctor creased her eyebrows as she jot the symptoms down on a pad of paper, "Have you been feeling anything else? What about being nauseous, tired, a weight of emotions on your shoulders?"

"No emotional problems, no... I have been a bit more tired than usual, and there's the occasional nausea but it's never severe."

"..." Mei Ling looked at her notes and her pupils shrunk. She dropped her medicine kit back in her bag and rose up. "E-eerr... I'll be back in one moment. Stay here, Avatar Korra." And she left in a hurry.

Korra tilted her head. Well then. "I wonder what's up?"

Minutes passed, and what felt like hours until Tenzin bursted in with Mei Ling in pursuit. "Korra, is what the doctor says is true? Are you pregnant?"

Korra jumped and placed a hand to her chest. "You scared me! Yes, yes, I'm pregnant..."

"What?" The airbender bellowed, marching over to his student. "What do you mean you are? Who did you do it with! I promised your parents I would take care of you-do you know what this means?"

"...Tenzin, I'm 18... What do you mean? It means I'm going to be a mother. Nothing wrong with that." Korra blushed.

"Young lady if you were one of my children I would ground you until you were twenty-five, but as your mentor... I'll say this as bluntly as possible: you're training will have to wait until you give birth. There's so many things that could go wrong..." He sighed. "I'd just wish you hadn't done anything. I don't even know why I'm not yelling at you. I should be."

"Tenzin, I made this choice. I know what I'm doing." She hoped. She wished Amon was here with her. "Yell at me if you want, but I'm going to go get some noodles."

"This is no laughing matter, Korra. You're staying in this room while /I/ get you your noodles. Doctor."

Mei Ling stepped back inside as Tenzin left. She closed the door and had Korra sit back down, "Now I'm going to give you notes on what to eat to keep yourself and your little one healthy. It's wonderful news to hear that you're not sick at all, Avatar Korra. Congratulations. Who is the father?"

"Ah... A guy I've been seeing for sometime... He's wonderful. A good father..." She smiled, again, wishing he'd visit. But she knew better. "Thank you, doctor... I really want to go to town or something and get some noodles with my friends..." She pouted, wanting to hang out with Asami and the others.

Mei Ling pouted in return, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I can't let you go until Tenzin returns. He did say that you were not to leave this room until he's come back. I'm sorry."

Korra crossed her arms. "Yeah, okay fine." She sighed and looked out her window. No doubt Tenzin will tell the council... Korra felt a bit of panic. Tarrlok would tell Tenzin about Amon...

It was Asami who came back with the noodles and told Mei Ling that Tenzin had sent her, and that the doctor could go. Mei nodded and gave the list of specific foods to Korra before leaving the two girls alone. "Pema made some soup for you instead."

Korra whined, but she smiled. "I wanted noodles... Hey, let's all go celebrate!" Anything to get away from another lecture.

"Celebrate? Korra, Mako and Bolin don't even know yet." Asami mentioned, pushing the soup closer. "Come on, we can eat here."

Korra pouted at Asami. "Do we have to eat here? I've been here too long! I wanna get out!"

"That's exactly what Tenzin wants right now, for you to be safe. He's worried after finding out that the one student he has to take care of has become pregnant without him knowing." Asami rubbed her back, "It's okay, I'm sure you'll get out soon enough. If it'll make you feel better we can walk around the gardens instead?"

Korra nodded. "Yeah, a walk in the garden sounds great! We're not expecting any company, right? I'm sure Tenzin's on the phone, telling the council..."

"Try not to think about." Asami smiled and walked with Korra to the gardens.

Korra crossed her arms and sighed, looking around at the birds. "I want to see Akito... But Tenzin would probably kill us..."

"I'm sure he can visit you instead. Why don't you call him up; he has a telephone... does he?" Akito struck her as a rich folk such as herself. There shouldn't be a probablem communication wise.

"Yeah, I guess... But he probably won't come. He doesn't like to get out... I'll go call." She went back inside and picked up the phone, calling the Equalist HQ.

The Equalist that picked up told Korra that Amon wasn't at headquarters and that she should call back later, however there could be a chance that he's in town buying another calligraphy set.

Korra thanked the Equalist and poked her head out to see Asami talking with Bolin and Mako. Bolin's flailing and Mako's expression suggested Asami had told them. Korra laughed and scribbled a note saying she was going to get some fruit from town, and left the temple. She gave Naga a pat and nuzzled her before climbing on. Naga was the only one she told about Amon and the baby, and Naga hadn't been happy at first, but she had accepted Korra's choice. "Okay, Naga... Let's go find him."

Naga picked up Amon's scent once they reached the city, and she sniffed the Equalist leader out. They ended up at one of Future Industries abandoned factories at the back alley, and Ping huffed as she pushed a cart of salvaged weapons into a truck. "Argh, this arm is so heavy." She whined, scratching at her shoulder.

"Ping!" Korra waved to her. She led Naga over to the Equalist. "Need a hand? Me and Naga can help..."

Naga sniffed the crates and Ping shook her head, loading it into the new vans. "I'll allow Naga to help but not you; you have a bun in the oven. Heavy lifting isn't good for you right now." She smiled. "Are you looking for the boss?"

Korra jumped off of Naga and pouted. "I'll quote Pema. I'm not helpless, just pregnant... But yeah, I'm looking for him..."

"Oh come, you know what I meant." Ping pouted back,. "A lot of things can go wrong when you're lifting heavy things, but anyway, the boss is inside. We're almost done here; just gathering supplies that we might be able to use in the future."

Korra nodded and told Naga to help. The polarbear dog nodded and the Avatar turned on her heel to go inside. "Amon?" She called.

Amon stopped at giving orders and turned to face Korra speechlessly. He gestured to Koh to take care of the rest and approached the Avatar. "Korra, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the temple." He saw the small bump on her stomach and he placed his hand on it, smiling beneath his mask.

Korra smiled. "I wanted to see you... The doctor confirmed it, Amon..." She placed her hands on top of his. "I'm really excited..."

Amon chuckled. "You're making me anxious." He played with her hair, and brushed his thumb against her face. "It's good to see you, but by doctor... do you mean to tell me that Tenzin has found out then?"

"Yeah... I also came to escape the oncoming lectures... I told Asami it was yours... Well, Akito's... I hope you aren't mad..." Korra leaned into the touch.

His fingers stopped moving and he looked at her, "... Not angry, just worried. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About what?" She asked, taking one of his hands in hers. "Nothing bad, right?"

"Not for Republic City, but the movement."

"What about it? You're still going through with everything, right?" Korra tilted her head. There was no way Amon was having second thoughts.

"..." He remained still and quiet, only moving his head to look away from her.

"Amon..." Korra placed a hand on his cheek. "Tell me what's going on... Please..."

"I'm thinking of bringing an end to the Equalist movement, or at least stepping down from my position temporarily."

Korra's eyes widened. "You can't! All your hard work... Don't end it!" She nuzzled him lightly.

"Hm." Amon smiled, taking her hands. "I care more for the well being of our child. It would be wrong to raise a child in a middle of a war, especially when its father is the one the law is after, and its mother expected by the Council to follow the law. It would be difficult."

"But what happens if everyone finds out who Akito really is? They'll never let me keep the baby or see you ever again..." Korra hugged him tightly.

"Which is why I should stand down now. We would have a lower risk of being discovered if there is little Equalist activity."

"Just pull back for a while... Then resume your plans... Okay? Tarrlok already knows..." She wondered just how much he knew.

"If he knows then why not tell the Council? As I've said he is quite the strategist himself. He is planning something, and I highly suggest staying away from him." Amon squeezed her shoulders, "I don't want anything to happen to you, especially with a child coming along. I hope it looks like you when it enters the world."

"Well, she's /ours/, Amon... She'll look like /us/." Korra looked around to make sure no one was looking before lifting Amon's mask and kissing him quickly.

His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched as Amon took Korra's waist and kissed her back passionately. When they pulled away, he stared at her. "A 'she', are you certain?"

"Call it mother's intuition..." She smiled brightly at him. "I guess I should be heading back home now..."

Amon nodded, "Yes, you should be resting. Shall I drop you off?"

"You don't have your disguise, do you?" She asked. She wouldn't let him go with her if he didn't.

"I could always go without the mask, but I'm guessing that I'll scare a few of the guards away." Amon set his mask back over his face. "I'll have Ping drop you then, she hasn't been wearing her uniform as of lately. A lot of dresses - too much if you ask me."

"Well, she /is/ a girl, Amon..." Korra chuckled lightly, nuzzling his shoulder. "Be safe, okay?"

"I'll have to blame your friend Bolin. Ping won't admit it but I believe she likes him." He fixed her bangs, "And I will be."

"I'm glad Ping likes him, maybe he'll get over me..." She giggled and kissed the cheek of the mask. "By the way Amon... You aren't scary without your mask. You're scarier with it."

He scoffed at the thought of recalling his previous picks, "You should have seen the masks I used to wear. This one is not as terrifying as the others."

"I can imagine..." Korra smiled at him. "When can I see you without sneaking out again?"

"When the time is right. My second advice would be to listen to Tenzin and not leave Air Temple Island, however, I'll send Ping once in a while to keep you updated on how the movement is doing."

Korra nodded. "I still think you should be active, otherwise people will wonder... Will you come with Ping sometime?" She asked hopefully.

"With the Equalists being active there could be a fifty percent chance of being captured by the Council, and we've dwindled in numbers since Tarrlok's attack during the festival. We can't afford to lose anymore people, at least not now."

"Fair enough..." Korra hugged him again, preparing to leave. "I love you..."

"I love you more." Amon touched the chin of his mask to Korra's head and returned the embrace.

"I love you most because I have two hearts that love you now." Korra giggled and nuzzled against his neck before pulling away.

"Alright, you win." Amon chuckled and let her go. 


	15. Chapter 15

When Korra made it back to the temple, Mako looked up from his novel and stared after her with Bolin napping at the other side of the bench they were sitting on.

Korra waved. "Hey guys!" She held up a bag of fruit. "Back from town."

Bolin shook awake, "Huh, what?" He rubbed his eyes and wiped away the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth, emerald eyes falling on the bag of fruits. "I want some!" He ran over, waiting for Korra to offer him one. "Pleaseee?" He put his best puppy dog face.

Korra laughed and handed him the bag. "Take what you want, but don't eat it all. I need some too."

Bolin's face lit up and grabbed himself three bananas, "Do you want anything, bro?" He called, thanking Korra.

Mako however, closed his book and set it down on the bench, walking over. "So, you're pregnant?" He didn't look to please, and Bolin wanted to face palm.

"Not what I asked."

Korra arched a brow to keep from glaring at him. "Yeah, I am. So? Not like we can do any practice."

"You could've said something, instead of hiding your secret from us." Mako said, "I mean, we don't even know anything about Akito."

"Uh, guys?" Bolin tried to intervene but was cut off.

"When did you even meet him?"

Korra took a breath to clam herself. "You know what you need to know. As for when I met him, it was soon after that Equalist rally we went to in order to save Bolin. I met him after that." She replied, crossing her arms.

"What?" Mako looked shock, "That long, Korra? You could've told us, we still would've understood about him wanting to keep a low profile, but he could have helped us with the Equalists!"

"We didn't start dating until recently!" Korra shouted. "Akito doesn't like to get involved with conflict unless he has to!"

"Oh, is that it? Now I know what exactly this is about!" Mako shouted back, "Look Korra, I understand that you have feelings for me and I respect that, but you have to understand that I chose Asami. Do I have to confess that yes, I was worried about you. I couldn't stop thinking about where you were all this time? You're my friend, Korra. Of course I would be worried! But when will you get it through your head that I have no feelings for you?"

Korra threw her arms up. "Oh please! I've been over you for /months/, Mako! I don't care that you chose Asami! I'm glad you're happy and I don't want you anymore. That ended after you made it clear you wanted Asami! Don't assume things about me, pretty boy, or I'll introduce that pretty face with the pretty ground!"

"Excuse me? Korra what has gotten into you!" Mako stepped closer, unafraid of whatever the Avatar had to give. "You wouldn't have fucked a guy who you just met /recently/, and I'm sorry that I don't believe you! You've tried to make me jealous before when you used my brother!" "Guys, guys... GUYS! STOP, OKAY?" Bolin came between them, "Don't make it difficult for yourselves, just move on! We're all happy, right? We're inseparable! We're Team Avatar!" Mako glared, "The last time I checked, teammates don't keep secrets from their team."

Korra growled and returned the glare. "Fuck you Mako." Was all she said and she turned on her heel. She climbed back on Naga and went back to town to clear her mind. She waved at a few undisguised Equalists she recognized but she didn't stop to speak to them.

"Korra!" A familiar voice and roar of an engine approached the Avatar's polar bear dog. Asami drove by her, honking her horn to get Korra's attention. "I thought you would've been back at the Air Temple by now. What's up?"

"...Fought with Mako, nothing major. Just came back out to calm down." She smiled at Asami.

"Hm, yeah. He's been quite moody lately, actually." Asami shrugged, "I don't know why though. But hey, I know this great place at the park where we can relax. I bought some food but the guy at the restaurant gave me too many, maybe we can have a picnic - just girl to girl?" She smiled back.

Korra grinned. "You mean girl to girl to polarbear dog, right?" She laughed and patted Naga on the head.

"Oops." Asami blushed, "My bad, and sorry Naga but yes, we can totally have a girl to girl and polarbear dog! I'd be more than happy to have Naga chill with us. Follow me!" She drove ahead.

Naga followed after Asami as Korra looked around and waved at a few more Equalists.

Once they reached the park, Asami parked her car and gestured for Naga and Korra to keep following as she carried the bag of food. They found a spot that was concealed among trees and bushes, and was a cliff side that showed the vast expanse of the ocean and Air Temple Island sitting in the middle of the water. "Mm, I can still smell the fried rice." Asami sat down. "This is going to be good, I just know it."

Korra settled on the ground and leaned against Naga, resting a hand on her stomach. "Mako must have been pretty upset when you told him I was pregnant... He sure seemed pissed."

"I didn't expect him to react like he did." Asami laid the food out in front of them, "He was probably having a bad day to start with and I made it worse. I'm not sure what to do with Mako sometimes. Sometimes he's up, and sometimes he's down - I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't like me any more..."

"I think he's just a stubborn jackass that needs to seriously look at his life and make some changes. I don't mean he should break up with you or anything, but he needs to have a heart to heart with someone so he can make up his mind about things."

Asami gave Korra a bewildered look with wide eyes as she listened, "You two must've had a serious argument then, but I think I have an idea of what it was about. Mako seemed really upset when I told him you were pregnant too, and I'm getting the feeling that he still likes you. What I don't like about him right now is that he won't admit his feelings and it's bothering me."

"Call him out on it and talk it out. Sit with Pema and Tenzin so they can help you out." Korra rubbed her belly lightly.

"That won't be necessary," She waved, "If Mako wants to stress himself out then it's not my problem. He needs space and I'm willing to give it to him. Besides, what I should be doing is spending more time with you, as girlfriends, right?" Asami smiled.

Korra grinned. "That'd be great!" She laughed, picking up an apple. "Do you think Amon would be a good parent? I mean, yeah, he's crazy, but still..."

Asami's smile disappeared and she almost dropped the desert she began eating. "Erm, you mean /Akito/, right? I can see how you'd mix their names up." She blinked her eyes at Korra.

"Oh! Uh, right, Akito..." Korra blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I meant Akito... I guess I've been worrying about Amon too much lately..."

"That's alright," Asami smiled softly, "But if I had any opinion on Akito's parenting I'd say he'd do good. The only problem would probably be communication, but... I'm not so sure. I don't know enough about him, but he seems like a great guy. As for Amon if you still want my opinion; I don't think so. I mean, that guy is crazy. I can understand that people who abuse their bending shouldn't have it, but what he's doing is still terrorism. If he wanted to help, he should have joined Beifong. I'm sure she would've recruited someone with his abilities."

Korra made a mental note to tell that to Amon later. "But he has a reason for hating benders, so it makes sense that he wouldn't help them at all."

"Korra, if Beifong didn't have a reason for criminals to keep their bending, then Amon wouldn't be a criminal himself." She said, "People who are taking into custody are monitored and helped to control their behaviour. They're given another chance after trial, and if they wrong other people again then they're sentenced to a life in prison. Has Amon ever thought of that? I don't think so. He just takes people's bending away because they're 'bad guys'. Bad guys have families too, they hurt too, and they deserve a second chance too, Korra."

"But multiple offenses means it's unlikely corrupted benders will change. Some people shouldn't have bending at all... And it's not like Amon is hurting anyone, really... I mean, yeah, he attacks people, but he lets them make the first move, so technically it's self defense. He gives benders a fighting chance, and the actual taking away clearly doesn't hurt the bender..."

"I... really don't know, Korra. The fact that Amon has hinted at a potential war too. If he really wants peace then he shouldn't be recruiting non-benders and turning them into... never mind." She decided to drop the subject before they began arguing. Asami looked around for water and realized she had forgotten it in the trunk of her car. "Oops, silly me. I forgot to bring our drinks. I'll be back, okay?" She stood up and started leaving.

Korra nodded. "Be careful, okay?" She called after her, finishing another apple. Naga whined nervously.

Not a moment later and there was rustling in the nearby bushes and a sound of a struggle. "N-no!" A choked cry escaped Asami as Tarrlok forced her on her knees. "I-I don't know where she is! Please, please let me go." She whined, looking up at the councilman who showed no mercy.

Korra heard Asami faintly yell and Naga growled. "Naga, go!" Korra ordered. "I'll follow! Help Asami!" Naga nodded and ran, coming upon Tarrlok and she growled at him.

Seeing the polar bear dog come trampling towards him, Tarrlok knocked Asami unconscious and pushed her down on the grass. He faced the beast that was Korra's and smirked, "If you're here, then that traitor Korra couldn't be far behind. Now, why don't you take a rest, you mutt." He raised his hands, commanding the blood that was in Naga to move in his command.

Naga growled and whined at the unfamiliar sensation and a fireball came hurling at Tarrlok. "Leave them alone, Tarrlok!"

Tarrlok lifted and pushed Naga back with gathered strength into the forest of trees. The creature didn't get up as he then swiped the air with water, extinguishing Korra's fireball. "Where's your Equalist friends these days, Korra? Did they decide to abandon you?"

Korra growled and balled her fists. "They're on vacation, you asshole. Stand down and walk away now."

"Really now, Korra?" Tarrlok stepped towards her, "I think it should be you standing down; a little bird told me that you have a seed growing inside of you." His pupils shrunk when he smirked, and Korra's arm twisted.

Korra shouted in pain and glared darkly at him. "That is hardly your business!" Her free arm wrapped around her stomach protectively.

The bloodbender frowned then, forcing Korra's other arm to snap back, and he made her kneel. "Let me guess, that monster decided to fuck you, didn't he? Well, all that hard work will have to go away now. We can't have a demon spawning out of you, Avatar."

"NO!" Korra lifted her head, panic in her blue eyes. "No, please don't!" He couldn't be thinking of hurting the baby...

"As council to the water tribe, I can't risk our beloved, traitorous Avatar giving birth to an abomination." Tarrlok glared, forcing Korra back against a tree with one arm. "You'll thank me later." With his other arm, Tarrlok began a slow, twisting motion.

Korra whimpered before screaming, begging Tarrlok to stop. "Please! No! You don't know who the father is! Please don't! Stop!"

"I already know who the father is," Tarrlok smirked, "Every battalion has its spies, and as of right now, Amon and his Equalists will be raided by council forces. There's no escape, Korra." He stopped twisting, "Embrace the truth." He clenched his fist, and red began forming on Korra's pants.

Korra stared down at the growing red and tears fell from her eyes. "...You... Amon isn't the monster, you are!" She screamed, shaking violently.

Tarrlok's pupil shrunk again, and he snarled, throwing Korra towards another tree to knock her unconscious.

Korra slumped against the tree, wanting to scream and cry, but she ended up blacking out from shock. 


	16. Chapter 16

The doctor was the only one by her hospital bed when Korra awoke, with two guards waiting by the door. "I'm sorry to inform you, Avatar Korra, but you're being transferred."

?"Transferred...?" She muttered groggily. "Transferred where...?"

The doctor stood back and turned to the guards who stepped forward and cuffed Korra, "You're to come with us. Please sit down on the wheelchair." The third officer offered her a wheelchair. "You're hereby under arrest for breaking Republic City's laws and consorting with the Equalists, and their leader, Amon. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Wait... What are you talking about?" Korra didn't resist, she was far too worn out. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. She'd kill Tarrlok for this.

As Korra was lead out, her friends were first to notice. "Korra-" Bolin came to approach her, but was pulled back by Mako who just stared along with Asami who looked the most hurt. Lin refused to look at Korra with disappointment and sorrow in her eyes, telling her officers that she'll be out in a moment.

Korra offered her friends apologetic looks, but she knew she wasn't sorry. Not over this. She felt worse for being unable to protect her own child. Amon would be upset, but she doubted she'd be seeing him anytime soon. Not if they were going to lock her up. Even Tenzin couldn't bail her out this time.

Tenzin was waiting for her outside, and as he went over he stopped halfway through, looking at her silently. The airbender felt betrayed, and a failure but he couldn't bring himself to speak to Korra. "Korra, I..." He stopped talking and looked away with a sigh; he couldn't watch his student be taken away, even if she had done wrong.

Korra couldn't look at Tenzin. All she said was that she was sorry as the officers continued to lead her away. This was her choice. She didn't regret it. She regretted losing her and Amon's baby. And she regretted having to lie to everyone. But she didn't regret the choice to join Amon.

As Korra climbed into the van, Tenzin looked up and watched as Beifong climbed in herself and closed the doors. The van started, and the councilman could only watch as the Avatar was taken away to prison. At the prison, it was Beifong who lead Korra to her cell after getting her checked in, "We've already provided you with blankets, so cozy up while you wait for the council's decision. Between you and me, I slipped in a Bible since I suggest you do a lot of praying."

Korra nodded and curled up on the bed as a few tears fell. She felt numb. She wanted Amon, or Ping, or Koh... Someone who wouldn't shun her. "I'm sorry, Amon... Please don't get caught."

A week passed where guards constantly checked on Korra, and gave her food. A doctor would also come in to check if she was recovering from her 'accident' as Tarrlok had described, and it wasn't until Lin came inside with papers. "Korra."

Korra was leaning against the wall, her hair no longer in its normal ponytail. She hugged her legs to her chest, one arm wrapped mournfully around her stomach. "...What?"

The metal bender placed the folder hesitantly on Korra's bedside table, and tucked her hands back behind her back. "The Council has decided. Tenzin fought for you but you'll have no trial. You're to be hanged two days from now." Beifong hung her head, "I am so sorry."

Korra only smiled. "I don't regret this. At all. Amon isn't the evil one, Tarrlok is... He killed my unborn child, Lin." The smile remained. Korra was still hurting over what Tarrlok had done, and she hadn't even been given a chance to explain herself. "I'm with Amon by choice. I love him... And if the Council chooses to damn me for following my heart, then so be it. They'll be the ones to regret it."

An officer came and passed Lin a box, "As of now they'll start regretting." She dropped the box on the floor and kicked it near Korra. "Put these on." It was a metal bender uniform of Korra's size. "We're busting you out."

Korra's eyes widened. "But... Lin, I thought..." She didn't argue. The Avatar quickly pulled on the outfit.

?"You thought that I considered Amon a monster." Lin said, "Yes, I did for a time. He took my officer's bending away and injured people during the Pro-Bending match. Threatened Republic City of war, and terrorized it's people. Yes, he's a monster and nothing will change my mind about that, Korra, however, that was the past." She pulled the cell open, metal clanging against the stone wall. "But an old friend convinced me that even someone like Amon deserved a second chance."

Beifong looked towards the shadows where Tenzin emerged, "It's good to see you, Korra." He smiled softly. "And don't start - I know that what Lin and I are doing is going against the law, but screw the council. They've been of no help since the beginning."

Korra smiled. "Thank the Spirits... What about the Equalists?" She couldn't help but ask. She was worried about her friends and Amon.

Lin and Tenzin exchanged worried glances before breaking the news to her, "That's why we came to you, Korra." Beifong said, "Amon, and his Lieutenant has been taken into custody a few days ago. The council has ordered an immediate execution." The metal bender said, "Which is why we need to hurry, I'll meet you two outside since I know Tenzin would like to speak to you."

Korra looked at the ground as Lin walked away. "...Can this wait? Like, after Amon and Koh are safe?"

"No, it can't." Tenzin said, "Because this is the last time we'll see each other for a very long time, Korra. I promise that we'll get Amon and his Lieutenant, but I need to tell you something; something that lead to what we're doing now." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, "At first I didn't know what to think of what happened, of why you joined the Equalists. I was confused, Korra. Angry even. I felt lied to and I didn't know what I had done wrong to have you make such a bold and foolish decision... but after some thinking, I realized that you were doing your duty as Avatar. Instead of confronting Amon as a threat you chose to understand his cause, to help him. I learned that you don't need all the elements to help balance the world. All you need is patience... and despite me having taught you that, I've forgotten when faced with the Equalists. Thank you, Korra." He smiled and embraced her.

Korra wanted to cry again and she hugged him back tightly. "Thank you for understanding, Tenzin... You're the best..." She pulled away and smiled sadly. "I will come back. Tarrlok has to be stopped." She turned away and adjusted the metalbender helmet. "Let's go."

He nodded and they headed outside with Korra, getting past security no sweat. A car pulled up, and Beifong was already inside, along with Bolin and Asami. "Welcome back, teammate!" Bolin cheered, before being nudged by Lin to quiet down. He chuckled and just waved at Korra silently, rubbing his side.

"Hey guys..." Korra replied, climbing into the car. "I'm so sorry for lying to you all..." She murmured, hanging her head.

"We were all mad, but we got over it." Bolin said, making space for Korra. "We understand now, and we're coming with you." He gave her a thumbs up as Asami let the engine roar and the car sped away, leaving a cloud of dust. Tenzin gave Asami directions.

Korra hid her face in her hands, trying not to cry. She was terrified they would be too late. Then she couldn't ask Amon to forgive her for failing to protect the baby.

"Hey hang in there, soldier." Lin comforted her, "If you start crying now, there'll be no more left for when you claim your boyfriend back. Now hang on." She signalled Bolin and they created a bridge to jump over traffic. Tenzin cushioned the fall with air and Asami did a 180 onto the next road. Soon Town Square came into view, where crowds were gathered. "Get ready, I'm going to land this bitch right on Tarrlok if I have to." Asami said as she put pressure on the gas pedal, eyes narrowed.

"Let's go!" Korra said, her determination returning. She wouldn't lose Amon. Not after all this. She mentally prepared for what would happen, scared she'd lose her friends.

"They should be here soon," Lin called over the sound of the car's roaring engine. She and Tenzin prepared to jump as they neared, and as the car lifted into the air the two adults were gone, lost in the crowd.

"Make us proud, Korra!" Tenzin called.

"Alright, on three." Asami said, getting ready to jump out as well. "One, two, three!" They jumped out, the vehicle crashing into the podium where the hanging was taken place. The car exploded, and people began to panic; just as they had planned.

"There they are!" Bolin pointed as he grabbed Korra's shoulder and pointed to Amon and Koh who were being lead back in.

"Bolin, I need you to hold off the guards while Korra and I help them. Back up and pick up should be here anytime now."

"Go for it!"

"Okay, let's go, Korra." Asami smirked.

Korra nodded and bolted forward, lashing out with a stream of water at the guard closest to Amon. She slammed her foot down and a short stone pillar rose up under the guard by Koh. She hoped nothing could go wrong, but she hadn't seen Tarrlok yet.

Koh caught the keys to the cuffs and unlocked Amon's while Asami covered them. "Korra?" Amon ducked under a punch and threw the officer over his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life! I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to a wedding in the Spirit World!" Korra replied, delivering a roundhouse kick to a guard's face.

Amon stared at Korra and was speechless at first until Koh tugged at his arm, pointing towards the sky where a dozen and more platforms fell, one right beside them. "The Equalist Movement is back in action!" Ping shouted from her platform, punching the air. "Let's go guys, time to go!"

Korra looked over her shoulder for her friends, not seeing Bolin, Lin or Tenzin. Asami was nearby, electrocuting a guard. "Do we leave them?" She murmured, taking a step back towards a platform.

"With the crowd I don't think Lin or Tenzin will be found out, but Bolin is supposed to be with us. We have to find him!" Asami yelled over the sound of screaming pedestrians. She hopped off the platform, "Come on!"

Korra jumped down as well to look for Bolin. She felt her heart stop when she saw Tarrlok, grinning darkly, and Bolin fighting with a guard, his back to the councilman. "BOLIN!" Korra called, sending a rock flying at Tarrlok.

Tarrlok was able to dodge the rock and charged at Bolin, meanwhile a huge gust of fire blocked Korra from reaching Bolin and Asami was busy fighting off guards. "Korra!" A voice said, and Mako lunged at her.

Korra shouted and jumped back, away from Mako. "What are you doing, Mako?" She growled, raising her fists.

"Then save him from Tarrlok!" She snarled, lashing out at him with water.

Mako's lithe form enabled him to dodge and he threw his own fists up, "That's where you're wrong, Korra. I'm with Tarrlok now! So leave now, because I'm not going to give you another chance."

"Tarrlok is chasing him, Mako! He's going to hurt Bolin!" She jumped back, stumbling and falling thanks to a risen rock she had called up to knock the guard away from Koh.

Fearing the safety of his brother, Mako spun around to search for Tarrlok and Bolin. At the same moment Asami took the opportunity and came up behind her boyfriend, forcing Mako to his knees as she kicked him down, and pinned him on the ground. "Go Korra! I'll handle Mako!"

Korra wanted to stay and help, but it was a matter of time before Tarrlok tried something. She hurried to her feet and began searching for Bolin.

?"Looking for someone?" Tarrlok's voice came from within a cloud of smoke. He emerged with Bolin falling in front of Korra on all fours, fighting to resist the bloodbender, only to fail and whimper in pain.

"K-korra... run!" The boy said.

"Bolin!" She glared at Tarrlok darkly. "Leave him alone!" Korra hissed, conjuring fire in her hands.

Tarrlok waved one hand in a swift motion and there was a crack in the air, followed by Bolin's painful cry as his arm was twisting back. "Oops." The councilman sang, and looked up at Korra. "How will it be, Korra? Shall I crack his neck now and save him from a world of pain, or break every bone in his body slowly? Your choice."

Bolin managed to shake his head as tears appeared in his eyes, "Korra, you have to run." He smiled up at her, "I-it's okay. I'll be okay."

Korra felt tears sting her eyes and the fire in her hands faded. "Let him go, Tarrlok. I'm warning you only once. Let Bolin go."

"And what are you going to do?" Tarrlok sneered, "As far as I know, you're a traitor. A criminal. And you're still half-baked."

?"I don't care what you think of me, leave my friends out of it!" She shouted and brought up a stone platform under Tarrlok.

Tarrlok fell on his back, and cussed under his breath. He should've expected something like this would happen, but he was distracted. Sitting up, he hurled water at her and rolled off the platform.

Korra ushered Bolin away. "PING! Get Bolin!" She called out, returning the water at Tarrlok, backing away to go look for Amon.

Ping was by Bolin's side in a moment, helping him limp away as Amon charged past her. She turned herself around, "Boss, what are you doing?" She and Bolin stared at his running form.

Amon used the stone platform that Korra had conjured up and lunged at Tarrlok, tackling him. The two men rolled across the pavement.

"Amon!" Korra panicked. She had to help him! If she could distract Tarrlok, Amon could take his bending. Korra ran towards the two men and slammed a rock pillar into Tarrlok's side, sending him flying.

Amon pushed her back, "Let me handle this, get back to the airship!" He commanded. "I can't risk you."

Korra shook her head. "I lost our baby to him, I'm not losing you too!" She said desperately.

Amon gripped her shoulder, "... What?" His voice was in a near whisper. He wasn't aware of Tarrlok coming up from behind him before it was too late. His arm twisted back, and he felt his flesh starting to tear. Amon let out a pitiful whimper and a near scream as he slumped against Korra after Ping interfered.

"Fuck off!" The young Equalist screamed, jabbing Tarrlok on one side and swerving an on coming swing. Her inability to bend gave the councilman a chance to create separation, using the water from a nearby fountain to push the girl away from him, however, Ping was persistent and her determination is what cost her. Again. She backflipped, uncrossing her arms and rising, just as Tarrlok sent a sharp edge of frozen water hurling towards her. Ping felt the icicle enter her, and her knees hit the ground. Her green eyes wide as blood started to drip from the corner of her lips. She looked up at Tarrlok who grinned and retreated into the smoke. Her vision beginning to blur.

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh... No... NO! Ping!" She ran over to her friend. She wasn't sure if she could heal her. This was a wound so severe and Korra didn't know what to do. "...Ping, hang on..." She decided to try and she turned the icicle into water and used it to try and close the wound. She would heal Amon as soon as Ping was okay.

Blood was pooling around her quicker than Korra was able to heal the wound. Soon Koh and Amon joined Korra, telling Ping to stay awake. The girl trembled, feeling cold and tears came to her eyes. "I... 'm-m... so stupid." She gurgled and looked at them. Koh removed her helmet, and Ping's silky hair splayed over the pavement, soaking in the blood that continued to form around her.

"I-I... g-guess I w-won't be a-at... the e-endgame, eh?" She smiled up at them, a tear falling from her eye. Koh shook with anger, and panicked. "Ping, s-stay awake."

Korra whimpered. "Please, don't give up Ping!" She was panicking. She couldn't heal her. They would lose Ping. "I-I can't... I can't heal her..."

"Yes you can," Amon encouraged, ignoring the burning sensation in his arm. He placed Korra's hand closer to Ping's wound. "You can, Korra."

Ping only giggled, her teeth stained with blood as she managed to grin and groan. "O-oh man, you g-guys are going to... make me d-die faster... b-but h-hey... y-you're good at organizing boss, right? I... I have to step down from m-my campaign... s-sorry I couldn't sail with t-the Amorra ship further. Heh. T-that's what I call it..." Ping choked, coughing up blood. "I-it's a combination of Korra and your name, boss."

"No... n-no... please," Koh looked up at Korra, his pale blue visible through the helmet he wore; eyes filled with fear. "You have to heal her. P-please... you're our Avatar too."

Korra wiped her eyes and tried to focus. She couldn't let Ping die. She smiled slightly. "Hey Ping... I need you to stay, okay? You can't miss our eventual wedding, okay? You have to stay with us. I need a maid of honor, right? So, help me. Stay with me Ping..."

Ping managed to get another gasp out of her. She was paling over, but she fought to stay awake then, "Y-you're going to have a-w-wedding...?" She looked over at Amon and Korra, "Heal me now-w." She gripped the Avatar's hand weakly before falling against the ground again. "I... I don't know... I'm too sleepy. B-but... I wouldn't mind being the wedding planner too." She looked to the sky, watching birds fly by and clouds drifting away. "It'll be... perfect."

?"Of course you can plan it..." Korra brought more water from the fountain to aid her healing. "I-it's working! Okay, just hold on for a little longer and then you can sleep, okay? I'm almost there!" Korra smiled at Ping. "Just think of the dresses, the cake! The noodles! Bolin can be your date!" She tried laughing, but it was shaky as she tried to stop crying.

?"... I-I'm sorry, Korra..." Ping whimpered, "... I won't b-be able to go... mommy and d-daddy are calling me..." Her eyes searched for her brother, and she gripped his hand that was gripping her's. "I-I'll-l-l... tell m-mom-dad... you said...y-you said...-I..."

"NO!" Korra shouted. "No, Ping! I'm almost done, just hold on! Dammit, I can't lose anyone else!"

Ping's finger twitched, but after that she stopped speaking. Her pale green eyes still tear filled, looking up at the sky, her chest refusing to rise and fall again. Ping was gone, and Koh never cried harder than he ever did before as he cradled his sister in his arms, telling her to wake up.

Korra stood and backed away, hiding her face in her hands before falling to her knees again, sobbing. She failed. She couldn't save Ping. Some Avatar. Tarrlok was right, but she wasn't even half-baked. She was worthless as an Avatar.

"What?" Koh almost dropped his sister as her voice screamed into his ears. He was confused as to whether he should drop the suddenly revived Ping or hug her, so he just stared. Even Amon was staring. "Ping? We though you-"

"They kicked me out!" Ping shoved her brother aside, coughing and holding her healed side. It worked. Korra's healing took time but it worked. "Mom and dad kicked me out of heaven! They told me that you fail too many times and that I need to help you from sucking." Ping pointed accusingly at her brother and growled. "I was home free, Koh!"

Koh's eyes just glistened with tears of joy. "P-ping, you're alive!" He received a punch to the side of the cheek but he didn't mind at all. His sister was alive!

Korra looked up and smiled, relief washing over her. "Ping!" She got to her feet and stumbled over to Amon, leaning against him as she looked at Ping and Koh. "Now, Ping! I'm holding you to planning my wedding!"

"If it's all the same to you," Amon began, groaning at the pain in his arm. "I'd like to have an arm during the ceremony."

Korra laughed shakily and she lifted some water from the ground to heal Amon's arm. "Here..."

While Korra began healing his arm, Amon ordered the Lieutenant to take his sister inside and have a medic check her over. "And Ping?"

The girl turned towards the Equalist leader, "Yeah, boss?"

"Don't die again; or I'll kill you myself." Amon threatened, but Ping rolled her eyes and smiled weakly. "I love you too, boss." She was lead by Koh to the cables. There were no more pedestrians in sight, but the sound of cars coming told Amon that he and Korra should move. He lead her to the single cable waiting for them, and waited for Korra to climb on before he tugged and they started to ascend. "I almost had him."

"Next time, Amon... But about the baby... I'm so sorry..." Korra wrapped her arms around her lover, resting her head on her chest. She felt exhausted. "I failed..."

Amon wrapped his good arm around her, and nuzzled her head. "We'll have to try again, won't we?" He asked softly. He didn't need to ask and knew it was Tarrlok who had wronged Korra. Who else would it be? "I don't see you as a failure, just a mother mourning the loss of her child."

Korra whimpered softly. "What if I mess up again?" Spirits, she wanted a child. Of course they could try again, but she was afraid now. "What about Asami and Bolin?"

"It seems that they've decided to join us." Amon stepped off the platform once they were inside the blimp, and looked to where Bolin was getting a sling for his arm and Asami comforting Mako. Amon looked at Korra and rubbed her back. "We won't fail if we never try, Avatar."

Korra nodded. "I'm tired... Can we rest now?" She leaned on Amon and sighed softly as he led her away.  



	17. Chapter 17

Ping watched happily as Amon lead Korra away from the crowd, and she felt content. The two deserved a well earned rest after what they've been through. Sighing, she poked her healed wound and winced - it was still healing. The Equalist looked up and caught sight of Bolin by himself as the doctor pulled away and she felt a pang of guilt. He was the only one she didn't get to say goodbye to during her time of death. Ping stood up and went over to the Earthbender. "Hey dude, what's up?"

Bolin blinked up at her, a few bruises and cuts on his face. "Hey, Ping... I heard you got really hurt. Moustache Guy is still freaking out... You okay?" He gave her his normal goofy smile.

"It's nothing major," She shrugged, taking a seat beside him and smiling. "... I just went to heaven for a little while, but I came back."

"Whoa! You mean you actually did die?" Bolin's green eyes widened.

Ping reeled back, and waved her arms. "But I'm here now, it's all good thanks to Korra. But yeah, I... I died. I guess." Her forehead creased, unsure of her revival herself.

"Well, between you and me, I'm super glad Korra managed to see you. I would have missed ya!" He grinned brightly.

Ping blinked her eyes and stared at him before blushing and turning her head away, "Really?" she thought that Bolin would have started to treat her differently since she was an Equalist. She expected him to be more serious and stone cold but he wasn't, and she was glad. Bolin taking her for who she was made Ping smile.

"... Hey, Bolin... would you like to find out what heaven looks like?" Ping looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his.

The earthbender shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do... Just not anytime soon, you know? I mean, I got a full life ahead of me, and so do you. So we'll see heaven when the time is right, yeah?"

Ping smiled and scooted closer as an idea came to mind, "No silly. I meant that I can describe what it looks like, or better yet," She pushed him against the bench and leaned closer, "I can show you."

Bolin blushed and stammered for a moment. "Describing is good, I don't feel like dying..." He thought about the other innuendo, but he wasn't even close to ready for that sort of thing.

Ping pouted and pulled away, "So much for the intimate moment; I almost died. At least let me have one kiss." She sighed and chuckled. "But I understand, Bolin. I just... I want you to know that I started to really like you... as more than friends. I-I mean if you like someone else that's fine, but I just wanted to let you know. Before, you know? I die again." She made a face. "Just in case."

?"Oh, a kiss?" Bolin smiled and leaned over, kissing her lightly. "I'll happily kiss you anytime, Ping..."

Ping blinked, her cheeks tinted in pink as she turned her head slowly to look into Bolin's eyes. "E-err..." Then she snuggled close to him, taking note of his arm. "Thanks, Bolin." She smiled.

Bolin smiled and carefully wrapped an arm around her. "No need to thank me, but you are welcome..." He kissed the top of her head.

?"Now I know why I was kicked out from upstairs." Ping nuzzled him, "So I can be here in paradise with you."

The young man's smile widened and he laid his head atop hers. "I'm glad you're back, Ping. We need to have a proper date!"

When Ping pulled away she nodded to Bolin, "I look forward to it! We have to go to a noodle shop - you know a lot of places, don't you?"

"Tons! But I don't think we can go back to Republic City for a while... So, I heard your brother mention 'Amorra'... What's that?"

"Ooh! That's my campaign, or at least I'm thinking of starting a campaign to support the boss and Korra." She smiled, clapping her hands together in excitement. "It's a combination of their names."

"Wicked cute, just like you! I'll hop on board that campaign!" Bolin chuckled, carefully hugging her.

"You really think so?" Ping blushed and giggled, hugging him back. "You're my first member, sweet!"

Bolin grinned. "So I heard Korra talk about her wedding? Are they really gonna get married? Not that I mind anymore, it's just a little weird cause they used to be enemies."

"I don't see why the boss and Korra shouldn't, they are an odd couple but that's the beauty of it." Ping took strands of her hair and checked the blood that dried on it. She pushed her hair away and swung her legs, "But a wedding would have to wait because we're still at war."

"Well yeah, but if we beat Tarrlok, then what? Won't Amon still try to take bending from people? Or will they just up and run away and we never see them again?"

"... I haven't... thought of it that way." Ping brows creased and she looked away. "I-I'm not sure, Bolin. Maybe. I'm confused now..."

Bolin hugged her again. "Don't think about it, Ping... If we want to know, we can ask Amon and Korra, right?"

"I don't even think the boss and Korra would know." she leaned against Bolin, welcoming the warmth. "This whole movement means a lot to the boss, and although he was willing to give it up for the baby... I don't know if he still will after what happened to Korra." Ping looked up and caught sight of Asami reuniting with her father, and Ping embraced herself as she recalled memories of her parents. "... I don't know if I can too." she replied.

"After what Tarrlok did to that poor baby, after he hurt Korra, after he killed you, I can't either... People who abuse bending shouldn't have it... I want to help you guys."

"... I wish more benders were like you." Ping smiled up at him.

Bolin smiled and nuzzled her forehead. "Well, not all benders can be as awesome as I am!"

Ping cracked laughing, and snorted. She hugged Bolin again, feeling that their connection was strong and unbreakable. Korra was right, they were meant for each other.

Meanwhile, Mako sat back and watched everyone from the corner of the airship and he hung his head when he saw Bolin with an Equalsit. They looked so happy, and he felt so stupid for trusting Tarrlok. He should've listened to Korra. She was his friend.

Mako looked up from his seat and searched for Korra and Amon, and noticing they were gone the firebender pushed himself off his seat and went in search for the couple.

Korra heaved an exhausted sigh and she leaned against Amon as she looked down at the water they were flying over. She wondered where they were going. She looked up at Amon. "How's your shoulder?"

"Numb." Amon answered, cringing under his mask as he tried to move his arm under the sling that Korra had tied. He was somewhat uneasy with one of his limbs unable to be of any use; it slowed down his agility and despite the airship flying among others, the Council could still easily send out blimps of their own.

But he tried needn't worry. The airship would soon be concealed within the clouds. Amon rubbed Korra's arm as he pressed closer, "How about you?" He tried not to be specific, but Amon was worried for Korra's mental health. His girlfriend just lost her baby; of course she would not be okay.

"...I'm not okay. I'm really not. But I'll get past it..." Korra turned slightly and hid her face in his chest, her hands clasping together as she held onto him.

Korra was scared Tarrlok would do worse. He killed her child and he almost killed Ping. And he had succeeded in killing Ping. Had it not been for her healing and Ping's family, Korra would have lost her friend.

Amon smiled and moved to kiss her forehead, only to chuckle at the barrier that kept him from doing so, and that was his mask. He pulled away, rubbing his thumb on Korra's forehead to ease the bump. "My bad."

"... I hope I'm not interrupting." Came Mako's voice from behind them.

Korra smiled at Amon's attempt to comfort her but she jumped when she heard Mako's voice. She turned to face him, and almost stalked over to punch him. But she stayed by Amon. "Hey Mako..."

Mako looked at Amon and then back down; how was Korra able to see through that mask? From afar the leader was still a threat to him, Mako was still suspicious - or maybe it wasn't Amon. Maybe it was him, refusing to believe in the change. "I just..."

"I will let you two discuss," Amon said, moving away from Korra. "I'm sure you have plenty to talk about. Go on, boy." So Amon wasn't fond of Mako either; at least the both of them could agree on one thing. Amon walked away.

Korra rubbed her arm as Amon left and once he was gone, she looked up at Mako. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"... I wanted to thank you, for helping Bolin." Mako looked up, his brows pulled together. He couldn't even take looking at her before turning away again. "I was so stupid Korra. Tarrlok offered to keep us safe... I believed him. I was so stupid. I'm an idiot."

"Yes, you are. But the important thing is you see that he's the bad guy..." Mako probably still saw Amon as a bad guy, but she didn't care about that. "And I wasn't going to let Bolin get hurt..."

"And thanks for that." Mako smiled softly and raised his head to look at her again. "And Korra, one more thing... you're a good friend and I've been an asshole. I'm still not sure about trusting Amon, but I'll try to see through that mask just as you have. I promise."

"Thank you, Mako... You're a good friend too... As for Amon, I'm still trying to understand him completely... Anyway, just don't piss anyone off here, okay?" She grinned.

He nodded and returned the smile, "I should check on Bolin, and I'm sure I have more to talk about but you look tired. You should get some rest, okay?" Mako left to return to the bridge again.

Korra bit her lip and leaned against the railing of the balcony. "..." She pused away from the railing and wandered around, looking for Amon.

Amon had retreated to the study and was writing calligraphy. It helped him ease the pain, and let him forget about the events that occurred recently; especially his time spent in prison.

He tried to make careful strokes, but his hand wasn't cooperating. Amon realized that he was trembling, and he went to put the brush away, and knocked the bottle of ink over. Amon stood up to clean the mess, but he collapsed right after on all fours.

Korra ran towards the sound of a thud and she walked into the study. "A-Amon?" She knelt beside him, bending the ink back into the bottle before placing a hand on his back.

Amon wanted to tell her he was fine, but he wasn't and it didn't feel like an asthma attack. Something flashed in his vision, and he pitched forward even more, on his elbows now.

He smelt smoke, and another flash of memory invaded his mind and in was fire. Oh no. No. No. It was coming back. No. It wasn't supposed to come back.

Korra lifted Amon and pulled him into an embrace. "Amon, what's going on? Are you alright?" She almost called for Koh, but she didn't. "Is it an asthma attack?"

He coughed and suddenly couldn't breathe. Whatever or whoever had managed to trigger what he learnt to control would be deeply sorry later. The only problem was the people around him.

"Get away." Amon rasped, trying to warn Korra. "Get away from me..." His voice was barely a whisper as a much longer flash of memory passed through his mind. There in front of him, he saw the charred bodies of his parents. He felt the smoke suffocating him.

Then to Amon's horror, one of the bodies bent awkwardly. It moved, and twisted so that it walked on all fours. Then it came. It came for him. And as the nightmare ended he threw up blood, and blacked out in Korra's arms.

Korra's eyes widened and she shook with fear as she held Amon. "Amon...?" Her voice was shaking. Was he alright? She gently shook him, looking down with fearful blue eyes. All of the stress must have been getting to him.

Amon was alive but unwell. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth, and he still had trouble breathing. The fact that he kept his mask on was not helping.

Korra lifted his mask and sat it beside them. She couldn't bloodbend without the full moon, and even then, she couldn't do it at all. She shifted him slightly, laying him on his back. She decided to try mouth-to-mouth and see if that helped. She pressed her lips to his and breathed into him.

When Amon opened his eyes he was greeted by flames. He coughed, looking down and finding tiny hands planted on the floor, marred by fresh burns. He moved and they moved with him. They fought to stay up and he felt the pain - they were his hands of when he was a child.

Amon began crawling across the burning hut. He had to escape and take control. This couldn't be happening again. He couldn't let his past demons take will. Not again. Not ever.

But Amon knew he was losing, and he collapsed coughing violently. He rolled to the side, and his eyes widened. There beside him was Korra, unconscious and surrounded by fire. Amon forced himself up, "Korra!" He called to her, reaching out. A burning plank fell in front of him, before the girl he loved was lost to the flames. "No!" He cried, and woke up to reality, gurgling up more blood. It stained Korra, but Amon could careless about it, or that he was bleeding a moment ago.

"K-korra?" He whispered, his voice almost childlike. His eyes filled with fear.

Korra held Amon carefully, pressing her forehead to his. "I'm right here, Amon... You're okay. You're safe..." She realized then how little she really knew about Amon. Well, now she knew what to ask about when he was feeling better.

?"Korra..." Amon whispered again and took her in his arms, breathing in her scent, feeling her body to see if Korra was really there. He felt so helpless, and the lost of control was damaging his ego. He hated being weak.

Korra kissed his cheek softly, still trembling. "I'm here, Amon... A-are you..." She couldn't ask if he was okay. "...Feeling a little better?"

?"No." Amon answered, sitting up with a grunt and noted the blood on the floor. He shut his eyes, and gritted his teeth when he began to stand up and felt pain from his side. He wrapped a gentle arm around his waist and pulled away from Korra.

Korra reached out but pulled back. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She knew there was probably nothing she could do, but she chose to offer.

"..." He took a step forward and almost fell down again, catching himself on the desk. Amon growled through his teeth as he pushed himself up. "... Go find Koh or Ping and tell them to send message for my medic."

Korra nodded and hurried out, seeking out Koh. She figured Ping was with Bolin and she didn't want to intrude. "Koh?"

Koh glanced over his shoulder and stopped walking when Korra called his name. He ordered for the rest of the Equalists hauling in injured to go ahead while he went to speak with the Avatar. "What is it?"

"Amon told me to get you... He needs his doctor, he vomited blood..." Korra said quickly, pulling Koh's arm.

Koh blinked his eyes in shock, "Amon never vomited blood before." He let Korra pull him along until he turned towards another corridor where the communication lines were. He called for a medic. "Avatar I need you to get Amon to his quarters. I will be back with some medical supplies."

Korra nodded and went back to Amon. "Koh told me to take you to a bed..."

"You can probably just drag me there," Amon said sarcastically, "I'm sure I'm as light as a feather now that most of my blood has left my body." He stepped forward and groaned, catching himself on one knee again.

Korra frowned and walked over to help him up. "You don't have to be an ass about it..." She wrapped an arm around him and wandered towards his quarters.

?"It wasn't my intent to offend you, but I don't see how taking me to bed will help." He tried to help Korra as much as he could, but he was too tired and they limped to his room. "Next time, don't listen to the Lieutenant."

"Don't be so stubborn, Amon." Koh came with a bowl filled with water and a towel hung around his arm. He helped Korra bring Amon inside the bedroom and had the Equalist leader lie down on the bed. Amon grunted and coughed. "You're a mess. What's going on, boss?"

"I'm bleeding, idiot. That's what's going on." Amon snarled.

The Lieutenant frowned, "You're not changing into a woman are you? Because only women usually get angry when they're-"

Amon punched his bed weakly. "You'll have to pardon me, but I'm in no mood for playing games. I just... n-nevermind. It's nothing important." He settled down and went quiet.

Korra covered her mouth to smother a snicker at Koh's attempted joke, and looked at Amon. "If it's why you're bleeding, it /is/ important."

"... It's nothing." Amon said, not making any eye contact. It would be better if Korra didn't know. Nothing had happened earlier, which meant he was still in control.

She sat beside him on the bed. "I don't believe you." She reached out and touched his shoulder.

?"... Recalling past events is all." Amon murmured, "There's no need for you to worry about me." He could handle himself.

Korra sighed softly and leaned against him carefully. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Amon winced as the Lieutenant moved his arm slightly to clean the blood off his suit. "It's fine. I'm only waiting for the doctor now; you shouldn't worry so much."

?"If you're sure..." She replied, pulling away and watching Koh work. "Is the doctor on board or do we have to wait?"

"We have medics, but not for Amon." the Lieutenant answered, "Or at least not for what his condition is right now. Unfortunately another medic will be coming, the regular doctor said that he was found out by the Council and must hide away for a while. He's entrusted us with his prodigy - whoever that is." He continued to work and Amon let his eyes close. He felt tired.

Koh nudged the Equalist leader, "Hey boss, you better not be blacking out."

"I am only resting my eyes." Amon waved at them tiredly.

Korra sighed. "I'm a healer, remember? Or is this something even I can't fix?"

"Hm. I've forgotten about that, hey boss, you up for the Avatar healing you?" Koh nudged Amon, but the Equalist leader had fallen asleep. Koh moved away for Korra to give a try, "Here. I don't understand why the boss hadn't asked you to heal him, but it's a lot easier than calling up a medic."

Korra nodded and shifted, pulling some water from the bowl Koh had brought. "Where am I healing?"

Koh nodded to Amon's stomach and moved the leader's arm away, but Amon shifted and curled up, wincing in pain. The Lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes, "Goddammit."

Amon only curled up tighter when Koh tried to move him.

Korra smiled slightly at Koh. "Go wait for the doctor, I got this."

Koh gave a wave and rolled his eyes before walking out. Whatever. He closed the door shut.

Amon made a quiet noise and resumed balling up.

Korra gently pushed Amon onto his back and placed a hand firmly on his chest to keep him from moving. "Okay... Let's get you patched up, yeah?"

Amon responded with a whimper and turning the other way. His short hair clung to the side of his face and his brows creased together. He looked like he was having a nightmare, and not just suffering from pain.

Korra placed a hand to his cheek and sighed softly. She placed her free hand on his stomach and began the healing process.

Amon's stiff form relaxed and he melted in Korra's arms. It wasn't until about a minute later that when Korra brushed over further to the other side that Amon's eyes snapped open and he jerked, elbowing her in the process. He cried out, beginning to writhe on the bed and balling up, which made the pain even more unbearable.

"Amon!" Korra shouted, trying to hold him down. "It's okay, hold still, I'm trying to help you!" She grabbed his shoulders and forced him flat on her back, resorting to sitting on him to keep him still.

Amon obliged and tried to keep still. "W-what happened to me?" He whispered to Korra hoarsely. When she brushed over the same side again, he shouted, clawing the bed sheets. Something was definitely damaged internally.

"T-Tarrlok's bloodbending must have messed up one of your organs or something... Or broke a rib..." She placed both hands on the side that was causing him pain, bringing more water to her to try healing again.

That made sense. Amon didn't see any other reason why he would be coughing up blood, and speaking of which. "..." He turned away when blood ran up his throat and out, staining his silk bed sheets.

"K-korra..." He rasped, feeling another pain coming up as the Avatar continued to heal him. Amon cried out again, and tears almost came to his eyes. He growled just thinking of Tarrlok, but he tried not to dwell on the councilman. There would be time to get him back later. For now-"Aaargghhh!"

Korra jerked backwards. "A-Amon? Did I do something wrong? Are you okay?" She placed her hands on either side of his head, lifting one to touch his cheek.

Amon was covered in sweat when he looked up at Korra and smiled tiredly, "... No, but I believe your repairing a broken rib; otherwise it wouldn't be this painful." He chuckled and grunted in pain again.

"Heh. I feel so helpless."

Korra nodded and resumed trying to repair the rib. "I'm sorry it hurts... I think I'm almost done, okay?" She offered him a small smile.

Amon returned a tired smirk and closed his eyes. After Korra had finished healing him, he took her hand and gave a gentle squeeze, "Lie down with me?" He wouldn't force her if she didn't want to. He was so tired.

Korra smiled and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "Like you have to ask..." She yawned.

"I apologize for the blood," Amon shifted slightly as to make room while Korra settled down next to him. "I promise to not release any more while you're beside me." He winced at the tiny pain at his side, yet smiled. His body would have to heal the rest.

"Good..." Another yawn. "Because I don't feel like bathing yet..." She nuzzled him gently and closed her eyes.

"The way you mention it, it sounds very suggestive." Amon chuckled. He was teasing. But he nibbled at her ear; the things Korra makes him do. Sigh.

Korra made a squeaking noise when he touched her ear and she poked his nose in retaliation. "...Did you... Want to talk about the baby? Or do you want to wait...?"

?"Only if you're ready to discuss it." Amon stated, watching her shift about. He wished he could comfort her with his entire body, and not just lying down. He was useless right now. "But if I could say something, we shouldn't dwell on what we lost. It's what we gained before that. You loved the little one despite its short time here and that is what matters, Korra." He caressed her cheek.

Korra nodded slowly. "I should have been more careful... I was trying to save Asami, I didn't even think about Tarrlok hurting the baby..."

He closed his eyes at the mention of Tarrlok and clenched his fist. "I should have been there." Amon said, "But you did your duty as Avatar. I am sorry for everything that Tarrlok has ever done to you, Korra."

"You shouldn't apologize... I mean, it's not like it's your fault." Korra murmured, hiding her face in his chest.

If she only knew. Amon smiled and took her in his arms again. "Yes, I suppose." He pulled away her hair bands, and set them aside. "There, now you're ready to sleep."

Korra chuckled softly and nuzzled him again, falling into a light sleep.  



End file.
